Missing Pieces
by tina92429
Summary: Alice sees Laurent bite Bella in the meadow but was too late to stop it. The wolves don’t exist. Bella forgets everything from her human life. What happens between Bella and the Cullens now? Will Edward come back? Will Edward and Bella still be together?
1. Chapter 1 That Fateful Day

**Summary**: Alice sees Laurent bite Bella in the meadow but was too late to stop it. The wolves don't exist. Bella forgets everything from her human life. What happens between Bella and the Cullens now? Will Edward come back? Will Edward and Bella still be together?

**Missing Pieces**

**Chapter 1 That Fateful Day**

**Alice POV**

"Bella," I gasped, coming out of a vision.

"What about Bella?" Jasper asked.

We were in the forest hunting in Alaska, where the family was staying with the Denali coven for a while. I just had a vision of Bella and Laurent in the meadow, Edward and Bella's meadow. I was in shock. Anger erupted in me at Laurent for attacking her and then determination that I could stop it. I felt Jasper trying to calm me down.

"Stop that Jasper!" I said through clenched teeth. He looked shocked at my outburst.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"We have to go. Now."

Without another word I raced through the woods, intent on getting to Bella in time. I could hear Jasper right on my heels. All I could think about was tearing Laurent limb from limb for messing with someone in MY family! Oh, I hope Bella is okay.

An hour later, Jasper and I were in my precious Porsche headed for Forks, Washington. I drove the car with a red haze clouding my vision. I was already speeding at 180 mph. The car was silent; Jasper knew better than to ask questions while I was like this. I floored the gas pedal, wishing that I would not be too late.

**Bella POV**

_(From New Moon)_

_I stared at him in horror._

_He sniffed at the breeze that blew threads of my hair in his direction. "Mouthwatering," he repeated, inhaling deeply._

_I tensed for the spring, my eyes squinting as I cringed away._

I felt his sharp teeth pierce my skin at my neck. Laurent drank my blood greedily, as if he were starving. All of a sudden he was yanked away from me, but all I could comprehend was the burning fire coursing through my veins.

My eyes were closed. I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't even feel anything. The pain swept through my body like wildfire. It seemed like my body was thrashing around, but I couldn't be sure. I was lost in the agony that overwhelmed me.

**Alice POV**

Finally! We hit the city limits of Forks. I didn't waste any time. I drove straight to the edge of the forest where Edward once took Bella and jumped out of the car, running as fast as I could with Jasper at my side. He only understood that Bella was in trouble, and it was extremely urgent.

We raced through the familiar forests, crashing through the trees until we reached the meadow. The scene that met my eyes was horrifying. Bella was limp in Laurent's arms as he drained her in the middle of the meadow.

I was practically seething with anger. I pounced on Laurent, tearing him away from Bella. With Jasper's help, we soon had him in pieces burning away in a small fire. I turned to Bella who was lying on the grass.

"Oh, Bella! Are you okay? Wake up! Answer me!" I cried.

She was thrashing around, screaming through the pain that comes with the transformation. Jasper came to my side, trying to calm me down again. This time, I welcomed it.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"No, it's too late. Her transformation has already begun. There's nothing to do but wait." I spoke in a melancholy voice.

"Is this what you saw?" he asked, putting the pieces together.

I nodded. I tried looking into the future again. Nothing! I panicked. Jasper felt it and immediately calmed me down.

"Jasper, I can't see anything! I can't see her future!"

"Calm down. Maybe it's just a fluke. You saw her before, didn't you? You'll probably see her again, don't worry. Can you see everyone else's futures?" I looked again.

"Our futures are gone, well not all of it. Our future for the next few days is gone, but I can see farther into the future. The family's futures are still there, though."

"Hmm . . ." He looked thoughtful. "Maybe it's Bella."

"Do you think so? But I saw her before when she was human!"

"But Edward couldn't read her thoughts, remember? Maybe her power expanded. Let's call Carlisle to make sure and fill him in on what's happened.

"Okay, good idea."

I flipped out my phone, worried about Bella and what might happen. I hate not seeing anything! Bella still writhed on the ground in obvious pain. I called the family back home; might as well tell all of them.

The phone rang a couple times before Esme answered, frantic with worry.

"Alice! Where are you? Are you hurt? Is Jasper with you? We haven't heard from you for hours! What happened?"

"Jasper and I are fine, don't worry. I just had to go out of town for a little while," I said, reluctant to tell her about Bella. "Do you think you could get the rest of the family on speaker? I think everyone should hear this."

"Sure, I'll just get them on the line," Esme said, wary now. I heard her call to the others in the background. "Okay, everyone's here. Now what's going on?"

"Alice, what do you need to tell us?" Carlisle asked calmly. The others said similar things, curious and wary about what I had to say.

I sighed. There was no more drawing this out. Jasper smiled encouragingly at me and squeezed my hand. "Laurent got to Bella. She's changing as we speak."

There was silence for a moment on the other end. Then they all spoke at once.

"Bella? Oh my goodness!" Esme cried.

"Is she alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Where's Laurent? I'm going to kick his ass!" Emmett growled.

"What else happened?" Rosalie scoffed. I could see her rolling her eyes as she went back to examining her nails.

"Jasper and I took care of Laurent, sorry Emmett. Bella's fine, I think, just going through the change, but I can't see her future! Jasper thinks that it's Bella gift since I can't see Jasper's or my futures for the next few days, but I can get glimpses further into the future."

"Hmm... It sounds plausible," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"What do we do now? Should we bring her there? Or should we not move her?" I asked.

"Maybe you should stay there with her and help her when she's done. She's probably going to be in rough shape after all that's happened to her in a short amount of time." I knew what else he was talking about other than Laurent. "I'm sure that you two can handle her as a newborn. See if she'll come back with you after her change."

"Okay, we'll stay with her. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Goodbye, Alice."

I closed the phone and sighed. Jasper looked lovingly at me, and we both turned to watch over Bella. There was nothing to do but wait.

**Bella POV**

I lost track of time. Nothing mattered anymore. I tried to think about why this happened, but I couldn't think through the pain, the agony of the fire.

Eventually the flames died down; I could feel parts of my body. I still couldn't think since my heart started pounding more forcefully in my ears. The pain centered on my throbbing heart. And then it stopped abruptly, releasing me from my fiery hell.

I was relieved that it was over. I was bombarded by all the little sounds of the forest surrounding me. I think I could even hear cars passing by on a road. I also heard the breathing of two people close by. I inhaled deeply and was surprised at what I could smell. I smelled the trees, the plants, the grass, and the animals in the forest, but two particular scents stuck in my mind. They were wonderfully sweet, and it seemed like they were coming from right next to me. I opened my eyes in surprise.

One of them was a small, dark-haired girl with a huge smile on her face looking at me expectantly. The other was a tall blond next to the pixie-like girl also with a smile on his face, although not as big. They were seated next to me, looking at me. I stared at them. The girl started bouncing up and down in excitement as I continued looking back at them. Then I spoke.

"Who are you?"

A/N: Is this okay? I hope you all like it. It gets better later on! Review please! My first fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2 Choices

**Chapter 2 Choices**

**Bella POV**

I watched as their faces went from happy to shock to concern and finally sadness. A wave of sadness overwhelmed me, but I pushed it away, not wanting to feel it. The tall blond male looked shocked again. What was that about?

"Do you really not remember anything?" the little black-haired girl said in a melancholy tone. I shook my head slowly. I felt sorry for them since they seemed to know me. They felt familiar, but I couldn't remember anything at all.

"What do you remember?" the male asked.

"Nothing actually. I don't remember a thing," I said quietly. They looked at each other. They were both thinking about something, and the girl shook her head almost imperceptibly at the male before they turned back to me.

"Well for starters, your name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you prefer Bella, and you are a vampire." I stared blankly at them, not wanting to comprehend the last part.

"Oh, and we're vampires, too. I'm Alice, and this is my husband Jasper," Alice said, gesturing to her husband with a smile on her face. Jasper smiled at me too and looked lovingly at Alice in his lap.

"Okay, so what am I doing here? And where is here? What happened to me? And how do you know me?" I asked looking around the small beautiful meadow we were in.

"We are just outside of Forks, Washington, where you live. We lived here for a while and went to school with you. You were attacked by a vampire named Laurent, and we got here in time to stop him from killing you but couldn't stop him from changing you," Alice replied.

"Changing me?"

"From a human into a vampire. The process is quite painful, and Jasper and I looked after you for three days while you were changing." Alice continued on while I listened intently to her explanation about the dynamics of being a vampire, including the blood drinking, heightened senses, speed, strength, impeccable memories, and special gifts. She told me about her and Jasper's gifts and their theories about my gift. She also told me all about their family in Alaska and about their way of life. She even told me about the ruling coven, the Volturi, in Italy. It was hours until she finished the retelling of her family's history and her description of the family.

Alice said very little about one of her brothers for some reason. I think his name was Edward. Along with his name came a pain in my chest for what reason, I didn't know. She ended asking me if I wanted to join their family and become a Cullen.

I was hesitant at first, thinking it over. Something inside of me felt that I could trust them completely. I certainly did not want to live off humans for the rest of my existence since I couldn't bear the thought of killing someone. I didn't like the idea of being on my own forever either. Also, I already felt at home with them as I listened to Alice's descriptions. I was curious, too, about this brother of hers that would always set off a pain in my heart. I finally came to a decision.

"Yes, I would love to join your family." As soon as I said this, I had to cover my ears since Alice let out a rather loud squeal and engulfed me in a hug that felt more like a death-grip. She was jumping up and down not bothering to conceal her happiness while Jasper shook his head, smiling at her the whole time.

"Come on, let's hunt. Then we can go shopping, oh, but we have to work on your thirst. Oh, I might have to leave my car..." Alice started speaking incredibly fast for someone so small. I had to strain to hear her but then stopped and chuckled at her antics. Eventually she stopped talking and looked thoughtful until she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the forest to hunt with Jasper trailing behind.

**Alice POV**

I was shocked. What happened? Bella doesn't remember me? I was overcome by sadness. But what about the others? Did she forget only me? Ugh! I hate not being able to see her!

"Do you really not remember anything?" I asked sadly. She shook her head. I was too lost in my grief to respond anymore. Thankfully, Jasper had more control over his emotions than I did.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"Nothing actually. I don't remember a thing."

I looked at Jasper. _What do we tell her?_ I thought to myself. Apparently Jasper was thinking the same thing since I saw that he was going to explain to her how we knew her and our connections to her. I shook my head at him, thinking that now was not the time to tell her about her human life or Edward. Who knows what will happen if she hears about Edward at this time? Even if she doesn't remember her broken heart. I do not want to cause her more pain. She is still my best friend, and I want to make her happy.

"Well for starters, your name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you prefer Bella, and you are a vampire," I started to tell her. I paused, letting the news sink in. I was being blunt, I know, but she took it well the first time!

"Oh, and we're vampires, too. I'm Alice, and this is my husband Jasper," I added excitedly, thinking that Bella might come back with us. Even if Edward doesn't come back, Bella still belongs with our family, and I intend to get her to come back with us either way. Jasper smiled at me, obviously sensing my excitement and determination. He knew that I, as well as the rest of the family, wanted Bella back in our lives.

"Okay, so what am I doing here? And where is here? What happened to me? And how do you know me?"

"We are just outside of Forks, Washington, where you live. We lived here for a while and went to school with you. You were attacked by a vampire named Laurent, and we got here in time to stop him from killing you but couldn't stop him from changing you," I said, skipping many of the details.

"Changing me?"

"From a human into a vampire. The process is quite painful, and Jasper and I looked after you for three days while you were changing." I continued to explain everything that she would need to know now that she is a vampire and also proceeded to tell her all about the family. She listened, very interested in what I was saying, but I made sure to not mention Edward too much. I could tell that even his name still caused her pain even though she didn't remember him. Stupid Edward and his stupid actions! He shouldn't have left her in the first place! He's just being ridiculous, hurting everyone in the process!

Finally, I got to the dreaded question. Her answer would make me very happy or cause me to plead with her until she would come with us. I asked her if she wanted to join us and the family back in Denali. She thought it over, taking too long in my opinion. I still couldn't see what she would say no matter how hard I tried, and her silence was only fueling my apprehension.

"Yes, I would love to join your family," she answered. I let out a huge squeal and jumped on her, giving her the tightest hug I could give. I was so excited to have her join the family that I couldn't stop bouncing. Jasper smiled at me, happy that I was happy. I wanted to reunite her with the family as soon as possible.

"Come on, let's hunt. Then we can go shopping, oh, but we have to work on your thirst. Oh, I might have to leave my car..." I trailed off, worried about bringing Bella near the human population but still wanting to go shopping for her. She has a great figure and no wardrobe! She would look great in so many things! I can go all out now! But that will have to wait. I didn't want to leave my car behind or leave her alone with Jasper to go and have it sent to Denali in case she couldn't control her thirst while we were driving to Denali. And if she spilled blood, then Jasper might lose control, too. My thoughts were racing trying to find a way to get her to the family without endangering anyone. I finally figured that we should just run the whole way there, staying in the forests to hunt and be away from any humans.

I dragged Bella into the forest to hunt with Jasper. We taught her how to hunt animals and Jasper watched her carefully for any signs of losing control while I texted Esme the news and to get Bella's room ready. Good thing we knew her or else we couldn't decorate her room properly with everything that she'd love. I so want to see her reaction to her room! I know she'll love it even though I can't see it!

I just hit 'send' when I smelled a human nearby.

A/N: I know not a lot happens in this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to write without revealing too much. I wanted to put Jasper's POV in here but I figured that redoing a scene from two POVs is enough. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3 The Cullens

**Chapter 3 The Cullens**

**Jasper POV**

I watched Bella closely while she hunted. She got the hang of it easily, ignoring everything else while she lunged for the buck a few yards away. It was weird not feeling her emotions. I was used to feeling everyone's emotions, and I felt hers when she was human, so now it just felt strange. She was just finishing off the buck when I smelled it. Alice smelled it too, and our heads snapped up at the same time. A human was nearby. I immediately went to restrain Bella, just in case. I grabbed her hands and held them behind her back. Alice rushed over to us.

"Bella, don't breathe!" she said.

"Why?" She looked back at me with a confused expression. She was still breathing; I gripped her hands tighter.

"Jasper, let go! What's wrong?" She struggled to go free, but she didn't want to use her newborn strength and hurt me. The human's scent was still in the air, but whoever it was went away. I was glad I was in control of my thirst; I worked hard on that after Bella's birthday a few months ago.

"Didn't you smell that?" I asked.

"What? That sweet smell? Yeah. So what?"

"It was a human. You didn't want to drink their blood?" Alice asked.

She shrugged. "It was a nice smell but not in a 'I want to taste it' kind of way. It wasn't repulsive either, just pleasant. Can you let me go now?"

I let her go, still shocked at her control, but wary at the same time. I could feel Alice's shock as well, but that switched to happiness when she let out another huge squeal, jumping up and down.

"Will she ever stop doing that?" Bella whispered to me.

I smiled. "Nope."

"Yay! You can control your thirst! We can go shopping!" she shouted, hugging Bella. I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Bella was still confused. "Uh, okay. Can you explain what just happened?"

"There was a human nearby, and we were surprised that you weren't fighting us to get to whoever it was. Most newborns don't think. They just go after what they want and crave, human blood," I explained. "You have some amazing control." I wish I had that so I never had to disappoint Alice if I slipped.

"Okay. So, are we done here?"

"Yes! Let's go! We can take my car now! You need to meet the family!" Alice squealed. I smiled as her happiness filled me.

We ran back to Alice's car and got in. Alice didn't waste time as she put the car in drive and raced off towards Denali.

"Are you sure that the family is okay with me just showing up and staying with you guys?"

Alice laughed. "Of course they don't mind. They already love you, and they want you to stay with us."

"Don't worry, Bella. Everything is going to be fine. You're going to love the family." I couldn't feel or manipulate her emotions with my power, but I could still see by her expression that she was nervous, and I wanted to ease her anxiety.

Alice raced through the roads at an extremely fast rate, almost as fast as the speed she took to get us here. She was excited and overjoyed at the same time. I calmed her down until she was going at a more reasonable pace; no need to get noticed in case some humans drive by. I sat in the car waiting patiently until we got to our destination.

**Bella POV**

It seemed like minutes had passed when we pulled into the driveway of the Cullen's house, though with Alice's speeding it might have been minutes. Their house was nestled deep in the forest near Denali. I got out of the car and gasped in awe at the beautiful sight that greeted my eyes.

They lived in a huge white mansion with lots of windows adorning its walls. It had four floors with balconies on the fourth floor. They ushered me inside, and I gasped again. The inside was even more beautiful. The foyer and living room were painted lovely light colors and the furniture went well together with each other and the color of the walls. I could truly appreciate it with my vampire vision. The house gave me a wonderful feeling of home that I was grateful for.

I didn't have much time to admire the designs of the house since I was pulled into a hug by a young woman with chestnut brown hair and a warm, loving smile. I immediately loved her; she already felt like my mother. I assumed she was Esme from Alice's description, and I felt more at home by just being in her presence.

Beside her stood a blond male who wrapped his arm around her when she let me go and stood back, leaning against him. It was obvious that he was her husband, Carlisle. He gave me a warm smile, and I returned the gesture.

"You have a wonderful home. It's so beautiful. Thank you for welcoming me into your family. It already feels like home, and I only spent a few minutes here."

"Thank you and it's no problem at all. You are very welcome here. You are already part of the family." When Esme said the last part, I felt like there was a double meaning to her words, but I ignored it, assuming that it was my imagination.

"Welcome to the family. I am Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme," Carlisle told me. "Jasper, Alice, can you get Emmett and Rosalie to come here to greet Bella?"

"Sure," Alice said, still ecstatic about me moving in. She raced off with Jasper up the stairs. Moments later, I was swept off my feet into another hug in midair.

"Bella! You're here! Finally!" A big booming voice greeted me. I assumed this to be Emmett.

"Can't breathe!" I choked out.

"Well, good thing you don't need to!" He chuckled, letting me go and stepping back. "I'm Emmett." He was huge! He seemed like he could be twice or three times my size, and Alice seemed to be even smaller standing next to him.

On the other side of Emmett stood the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She was gorgeous, long blonde hair flowing freely down her back. This must be Rosalie, Emmett's wife. She smiled timidly at me. "I'm Rosalie."

I smiled back at all of them. They were my family now, and I couldn't be happier. I looked at all of them, and I couldn't help but feel that there was something, or someone, missing. They all had a bit of sadness clouding their eyes as well, but I might have been imagining it.

"Let's sit down and talk. You must have a lot of questions," Carlisle suggested. We all went and sat down on the couches and loveseats in the living room. All the couples sat together, leaving me the odd one out, but Alice and Jasper sat next to me on one of the couches.

"Well Bella, what would you like to know?" Carlisle asked politely. "We'd be happy to answer your questions."

"Well, Alice explained to me all about the vampire stuff and told me a little about the family, so..." I trailed off, my mind looking for an unanswered question.

"What's your power?" Emmett blurted out. "Ow!" Rosalie slapped him on the back of his head and glared at him meaningfully. "What?"

"That's rude, you idiot!" she hissed at him.

"It's fine," I answered. "I guess my power is blocking other vampires' powers. Alice's and Jasper's powers don't work on me." I shrugged.

"Is this true?" Carlisle asked, interested.

"Yeah, I hate being blind!"

"I can't feel her, and I accidentally sent her my feelings in the meadow before, but she just pushed them away."

"Fascinating." Carlisle's eyes were sparkling. "Do you think you can block others? Or let your block down?"

"I don't know. Do you think I will be able to?"

"You might be able to. It will take some practice though, and you might not get it right away. Do you want to try it?"

"Sure." I would love to be able to protect my new family.

"Let's try start tomorrow, after you get settled in," Carlisle suggested. I nodded. "I hear you have control over your thirst. I've never heard about a newborn with control before."

"Yeah, humans just smell nice, but I don't feel the urge to drink their blood."

"Amazing, but you may want to stay away from humans for the time being just in case."

"Aww! I wanted to take Bella shopping!" Alice whined.

"Sorry, Alice."

"That's okay. I can still give you makeovers!" Though I don't know why, I felt a small jolt of fear mixed with dread at that statement, but I shook it off. _What was that?_ I thought to myself.

"Would like to see the rest of the house?" Esme asked kindly.

"Sure," I said, standing up. The rest of the family went off on their own to do whatever they were doing until I arrived, I assumed.

Esme led me around the first floor of their mansion, showing me the unused kitchen, dining room, and ballroom. The kitchen and dining room were obviously props, but the spacious ballroom was magnificent. There was a grand piano in one corner, and I idly walked over to it and played a few keys. I felt a sense of sadness wash through me again when I heard the notes, like when Alice mentioned _his_ name.

"Is this Edward's piano? Where is Edward, anyway?" I became even more depressed every time I said his name, but I realized that I didn't know much about him, and he wasn't around. I looked over at Esme to see that she was gazing at the piano with a sad smile, looking like she would have a tear running down her cheek if she could.

"Esme? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, dear. Yes, Edward plays the piano. He's off on his own at the moment. Let's move on." She smiled at me and went on with the tour of the mansion. I could tell that talking about him was hard for her, so I didn't press the issue. It was hard for me to talk about, too, for some reason. While going up the stairs to the next floor, she explained that there was an indoor pool at the back of the house, which had a Jacuzzi, too.

The second floor housed Carlisle and Esme's room, _his_ room, Carlisle's study, and a huge library. We stopped at the door of each bedroom and Carlisle's study since I didn't want to intrude into anyone's space. The library was filled with hundreds of books lining its shelves. There were also a few big, comfortable-looking armchairs in a circle in the middle with reading lamps next to each one. The desks in each of the corners had a computer and a rolling chair next to them.

Alice and Jasper's room, Rosalie and Emmett's room, and Alice's ridiculously large closet space took up the third floor. Alice's closet took up half of the third floor, literally. I think I understood why I felt fear and dread at the thought of Alice's makeovers. I was beginning to wonder how much money the Cullens actually had to be able to afford a mansion and Alice's credit card bill, which, by the looks of things, I didn't even want to see. I guess either Alice's ability had something to do with it or the Cullens were really rich or both.

The fourth floor consisted of a game lounge, which also took up half of the floor, and the guest bedrooms. The game lounge must have been what every male's dream game-room looked like. There was a plasma flat screen television that took up almost an entire wall, dozens of game systems, and every game that I could think of, that held any kind of interest for the males in the world, and more. The last guest room on the floor that Esme showed me, which was also the room at the end of the wing, turned out to be my bedroom.

It was perfect. The walls were painted a lovely shade of sky blue with clouds painted on the ceiling and walls. The glass door on the west side of the room opened onto the balcony while the other window faced east. A window seat with a storage space beneath it and some pillows on top made the perfect spot to read in my room. The king sized bed was in the middle and a lovely shade of baby blue. There was a door leading to a decent sized closet, not like Alice's or Rosalie's, and I was surprised to find that it was already filled with dozens of clothes for any occasion you could possibly think of, and they were all my size! Accessories and shoes took up an entire wall. Another door led to the bathroom, which had a large shower and a big tub with different bath salts next to it. Everything matched my personality perfectly!

I turned to see Esme watching me while I looked around my room in awe. I didn't even notice when Alice joined her in the doorway. I ran over to them at top speed and hugged them.

"Thank you! I can't tell you how much this means to me! I can't believe you went to all this trouble to do all of this for me. And I also can't believe you spent so much money on me either."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all, dear. You are a part of the family, remember? We wanted to do this for you," Esme said.

"Yeah, and don't worry about the money. If you think we spent a lot of money on you, wait until you see how much I spend on a shopping trip! The amount we spent on your room doesn't even come close!" Again, I do not want to see her credit card bill.

"But you still didn't have to do all this," I protested. "Thank you anyway."

"You're welcome," they both answered.

"Why don't you explore your room a little bit more? We'll leave you alone to get settled. Just tell me if you need anything else," Esme said.

"You should explore your closet! Tell me which clothes you like later!" Alice said, going out the door and closing it behind her.

I have only been here with the Cullens for a short time, but it already feels like home, and I feel like I have known them since forever. I love them already.

I walked out onto the balcony and sat down on one of the chairs to watch the sunset. It was beautiful, and I loved that I would always remember this peaceful moment at home with my family.

I spent the rest of the night thinking about how good my life will be with the Cullens. They are the best family anyone could wish for. As I lay in my bed thinking about the Cullens and my future, I can't help but feel saddened by the thought that something is still missing.

A/N: Tell me if I need to fix anything! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4 Power

**Chapter 4 Power**

**Bella POV**

"Do you feel anything, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I was standing in the garden with Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper spaced out in front of me. Emmett was playing a game on the game lounge, and Rosalie was painting her nails in her room while Esme was cleaning her spotless house. This morning, Alice dragged me into my closet, threw me some clothes to change into, and then proceeded to drag me into the garden where Carlisle and Jasper were waiting.

For the past few minutes, Jasper has been trying as hard as he could to send me an unknown emotion of his choice, increasing the intensity every minute, and Alice has been trying her hardest to see me in her visions.

"No, nothing. I don't feel any different than before."

"I still can't see anything either," Alice said, still frustrated.

"What are you trying to send her, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Embarrassment, but I can't get through. I'm sending as much as I can but nothing. No response."

"That's all right. Jasper, focus on sending a different emotion to Bella, and Bella, try to let it in. Start slowly, Jasper. Alice, if Bella can let Jasper through, see if you can see anything about Bella."

"Okay," we all responded and got to work.

I tried to look for the essence of my shield. I closed my eyes, searching through my brain. I felt something in my mind and focused on lowering it. I strained hard to let something get through, and then I felt something else entirely.

"Would you all stop staring at me?!" I screamed out at them.

"Anger," Jasper said.

"I see her!" Alice squealed.

I couldn't hold it back any longer, and my shield went back up, blocking everything.

"Aww... I can't see her anymore."

"Fascinating. So we know that you can lower your shield, Bella, but it looks like you will need more practice so you can keep it down longer. How about we try something else?" I was glad for that. It was really hard to keep my shield down, even for the short amount of time that it was down. Carlisle thought for a while. "Emmett, can you come here for a minute?" A second later, Emmett appeared beside him, looking eager to be in on the training session.

"Yeah? What do you need?"

"I need you to stand near Bella while Jasper sends you an emotion. I want to see if Bella can block you from Jasper's power at a distance."

"Sure. Lay it on me, Jasper!" Emmett said excitedly, walking towards a spot a few feet away from me. Carlisle nodded at Jasper to start.

Emmett started fidgeting, which looked very odd with his big size. I tried to reach out with my mind to protect him, but Emmett still looked flustered. I took a tentative step towards him but still nothing happened. I took another step and another until I was right next to him but still nothing happened. I reached out slowly and touched his arm. Emmett relaxed as soon as I touched him, and a huge smile spread across his face.

"You did it, Bella. Try changing my emotions now, Jasper!" He said it more like a challenge rather than for part of the training session. Jasper looked like he was straining to affect Emmett with his power. He finally gave up after a minute, frustrated. I still held onto Emmett's arm.

"Emmett, was that right? The nervousness stopped once she touched you?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yeah. Maybe I could carry you when Jasper and I wrestle so that he doesn't cheat," Emmett said with a grin.

"I don't cheat! It's my power. It's a part of me, just like your strength," Jasper protested.

"Alice, can you see Emmett?" Carlisle interrupted.

Alice tried searching for Emmett. "I can't see his immediate future, but I can see the parts where Bella isn't there to block him. The next few minutes for him are blurry."

"Amazing. So Bella can shield others through physical contact, blocking everything that she is protected from, though we still need to test this out more. Jasper, go over to Bella and Emmett. Bella, try protecting both of them at the same time. Alice, try to see both of their futures." Jasper went over to us, and I took his arm with my other hand.

"It's the same as before. I can't see the next minute, but I can see farther into the future."

"Hmm... I wonder... Jasper, can you feel Bella's, Alice's, or Emmett's emotions while Bella is protecting you? Or manipulate them?" Carlisle asked. Jasper concentrated, and Alice and Emmett looked down at the ground sheepishly for a moment before turning to glare at Jasper.

"I can feel Alice and Emmett but not Bella. I can also manipulate their feelings, too."

"I'm going to see if I can find any other information about similar powers to see what you might be able to do. Meanwhile, Bella, you can practice lowering your shields for longer periods of time on your own." Carlisle went to his study leaving Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I in the backyard.

I let go of Emmett and Jasper and started to head back to the house to find something to occupy my time when Emmett stopped me.

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"In the house to find something to read?" I answered hesitatingly, seeing the gleam in his eyes.

"But your training isn't done yet!"

_Uh oh._

A/N: It was a short chapter, I know, but I was in the mood for some Emmett fun. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5 Emmett's Challenge

**Chapter 5 Emmett's Challenge**

**Bella POV**

"What do you mean? Carlisle said to practice on my own," I said warily.

"Yeah, but _I_ still need to train you. Jasper, want to help? Little Bella here still needs to learn about all the stuff she can do now." _Little Bella?_

"Oh save it, Emmett. You just want to test your strength against a newborn's strength," Alice teased.

"Yeah, so? She still needs to test out her strength," Emmett said, trying to defend himself. Alice rolled her eyes and went into the house.

"It's okay. I want to have some fun with my new vampire traits. And my strength, too, while I have it," I said. I honestly had no idea how strong I was. Alice explained before that a newborn had more strength than the average vampire for about a year before it begins to fade, but how strong was I? As strong as Emmett? Or maybe stronger?

"I don't think you should challenge her, Emmett. You might get beaten. Then I get to deal with your emotions when you're moping around, grumbling that you lost," Jasper warned. I forgot that he knows about newborns from his past. If he thinks so, maybe I can beat Emmett. The thought made me smile. I could have some fun with that.

"What about you, huh? Chicken," Emmett teased, smiling. Jasper shook his head at Emmett's confidence.

"I'll help you get used to things, Bella. I hope you know what you got yourself into, Emmett."

"Thanks, Jasper."

"Okay, I know where we can go. Let's go up to the top of the mountain to the clearing you always practice in," Jasper said.

"Let's race!" Emmett challenged.

"But Bella doesn't know where it is exactly. It's not fair to her."

"It's okay, Jasper. I'll just follow you guys," _and then run ahead of you at the end to win_, I finished in my head.

"Okay, that's settled. Let's go!" Emmett said, getting into a crouch. Jasper and I crouched, too.

"On your mark," Jasper started.

"Get set," I continued.

"GO!" Emmett yelled, taking off with a burst of speed into the forest.

We raced off, the distance between us and the clearing rapidly decreasing as each second passed. Jasper was in the lead with me and Emmett right behind him. Jasper and Emmett were neck and neck, running at their top speeds while I felt like I was jogging at a fast speed.

Running through the trees was exhilarating. I felt like I was flying, and I wasn't even going my fastest! I weaved in and around the trees easily, and I could see everything pass by me very clearly even at such a high speed. It was amazing! I think I'm going to like being a vampire.

When the clearing came into view, I put on a burst of energy and raced ahead of them into the clearing. I stopped in the middle and turned around, waiting for them. A few seconds later, they came tearing through the trees over to where I stood.

"Whoa! Bella! How did you get there? You didn't pass us!" Emmett said, clearly shocked by my win.

"I told you not to challenge Bella," Jasper said.

"Well, I did pass you guys about five seconds ago," I said with a smile.

"Well, let's see how strong you are." He stepped over to a pile of gigantic rocks on the other side of the clearing and easily picked one up. "So Bella, pick one up." He smirked. I looked at him incredulously. Those rocks were about twice my size, maybe even three times!

Remembering Jasper's comment, I timidly walked over to the pile of rocks and picked up the largest rock there with one hand. I was definitely surprised by my strength. The rock was about three times my size, but I was holding it up in the air like it weighed a feather instead of a ton.

"Okay, next test," Emmett said, his smirk faltering for a second. He arranged a tower with some of the rocks (it looked like a snowman made of giant rocks), climbed up a nearby tree, and then launched himself from the top. He stuck out his hand and karate-chopped the top of the pile. The tower of rocks split right down the middle all the way to the bottom with a loud CRACK! He stepped back, admiring his work. I stared at the pile of rocks, which was still standing despite the fissure down the middle. Emmett turned to me expectantly. Did he expect me to do that? "Your turn." I guess he did.

I slowly made my own pile of rocks, like Emmett did, and climbed a tree. I took a deep breath, jumped out towards the rocks, hit them with all of my strength, and landed on the ground proud that I didn't fall on my face. I turned to Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was staring open-mouthed at the pile of rocks behind me. Jasper wore a smirk on his face, shaking his head at Emmett. I turned around. My pile of rocks had been completely pulverized. It was just a pile of rubble compared to what it once was. The big rocks were broken up into millions of tiny pieces. There was even a small crater in the ground from the force of impact.

**Jasper POV**

I chuckled at Emmett. I told him not to challenge a newborn.

"Oh, so you think that's funny?" Emmett said angrily, turning to me.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. "Sorry, but I did warn you. She beat you at your own game!"

"Ahhh!" Emmett suddenly picked up a rock from the pile and threw it at me. I dodged it easily with my speed.

"You really shouldn't have done that," I said with a devious smile on my face and an idea forming in my head. I winked at Bella and started sending massive waves of guilt in Emmett's direction.

Emmett suddenly dropped to his knees in front of me, begging for forgiveness. "I'm so SORRY! I shouldn't have done that. It's all my fault. Will you ever forgive me?" he cried.

I couldn't hold back a smile, but I did hold back my laughter. I noticed Bella was smiling as well. I stopped sending Emmett guilt. He was on his feet less than a second later, angry at me for manipulating him. I fueled his anger even more, just for the fun of it; Emmett would more likely get into trouble with his temper like that. He charged at me full speed, but I was still faster than him, so I dodged him. His anger was at its peak, but I wasn't doing anything to calm him down, I was having too much fun with him. He threw another rock at me, and I dodged again, sending Emmett a wave of confusion.

**3rd Person POV**

The rock flew past Jasper and knocked over a tree. An angry squirrel popped out and started squeaking in Emmett's direction. Emmett was still confused and was just staring at the squirrel in front of him. All of a sudden, the squirrel let out a particularly loud squeak that echoed over the mountaintop. The hundreds of tiny feet started scampering towards the clearing.

Jasper was next to Bella on one side of the clearing, and Emmett was on the other side. All of them were confused, wondering what was about to happen. A few minutes later, dozens of squirrels showed up, surrounding Emmett and the angry squirrel in front of him. Emmett, Bella and Jasper stood there in shock. The squirrel let out another loud squeak, and out of nowhere the squirrels started pelting Emmett with hundreds of nuts. Bella and Jasper looked at each other, looked back at Emmett being barraged by nuts, and started laughing at the sight.

Emmett stood there for a few seconds, letting the nuts hit him until he bolted into the forest. The squirrels were confused for a second by his speed but took off into the forest, chasing him. When he was about a mile away, Emmett turned his head around to see if the squirrels were after him, and his head smashed into a beehive. The speed at which he was going, combined with the impact with his head, made the beehive break. Honey covered Emmett's head, neck and chest, and all the bees flew out of their broken home, looking for revenge. They all flew after Emmett, trying to sting through his vampire skin, but they only succeeded in tickling him, making him laugh as he continued running. Jasper and Bella were watching him and fell on the floor, laughing in the clearing.

While Emmett was laughing, a bee flew into his mouth. He started choking on it, coughing and coughing until he finally spit it out. Jasper was still howling on the floor with laughter, but Bella sobered up enough to run to Emmett, concerned.

"Come on, you need a shower," Bella said, trying to help him up, but he pushed her hand away. Emmett stood up, his dignity bruised. Emmett said nothing and raced off in the direction of the house. He slowed down when he was near the mansion and started walking at a human pace. Bella was right behind him, and Jasper showed up a few seconds later, still chuckling to himself.

"Hey Emmett, you shouldn't wash that off yet. You could use it to go hunting for bears," Jasper teased, still laughing.

All of a sudden, a blob of bird poop falls out of the sky and lands directly on Emmett's head. Jasper falls to the ground, laughing again, and loses control of his power, making Emmett laugh as well. Bella just stood there, at a loss of what to do. She settles for looking disapprovingly at Jasper. Seeing her glare, Jasper regains control of his power and reigns in his emotions but still chuckles at Emmett's appearance. Emmett grumbles and goes into the house to take a shower.

**Rosalie POV**

I'm glad Bella is with our family now. I realize that she is an important part of this family. We need her to be whole. The only bad thing about my epiphany is that for me to get it, Edward had to leave her, causing everyone to be depressed. I need to make up for being mean to Bella in the beginning. I'm not going to act like that towards her anymore. She is, after all, my sister now.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the house and then laughing from outside. A door slammed, and Emmett burst into our room, heading straight for the shower with a sour look on his face. He was covered in honey and... was that bird poop on his head? I stared at him for a while, speechless.

He took one look at me and said, "Don't ask." He grabbed some clothes and jumped into the shower.

A second later Alice came into the room. "Rose, get off your butt and go get Bella so we can go shopping. She needs a wardrobe update, and I need to go shopping!"

"Okay, I'll go get her." Alice wants to go shopping! She hasn't been shopping much in the past few months, not that I blame her for being depressed. I blame Edward. What he did ruined this family.

I walked up the stairs to Bella's room and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," came her reply. I opened to door and stepped in. She was lying on her bed with her eyes closed and a serene look on her face. She looked like she was resting peacefully, except for the fact that she didn't need rest.

"Hey Bella. Alice told me to come get you. We should go before she drags us out of the house. Alice wants to take us shopping," I said in a friendly tone.

Bella's eyes flashed open. What did I say? She looked at me, her face blank, but her eyes showed a small amount of fear.

"Why do I get the feeling I should be scared of the words _Alice_ and _shopping_ in the same sentence?"

A/N: I love that last line. Was I too hard on Emmett because one part of me says, 'Yes I was', but the other part says, 'No, it's funny!' Well, that will probably be the only funny chapter in this story unless I come up with something else. What do you think? Review please!


	6. Chapter 6 Shopping

**Chapter 6 Shopping**

**Bella POV**

When we got to the mall, I understood why I felt fear when I heard _Alice_ and _shopping_. Alice is a terror when unleashed in a mall. She dragged me into a very expensive-looking store and immediately threw me clothes to try on once we stepped inside. Rosalie was nice, helping me sort through Alice's monstrous pile of clothes that she picked out for me, even throwing some out of the pile right away, and lessening the amount that I had to try on.

"Alice! Why in the world do I have to try on everything?" I whined, trying to say it with the least amount of enthusiasm possible. She let out a loud but endearing giggle, and her bubbliness was so contagious that I couldn't help but chuckle along with her.

"Because I have to see how it looks on you since I can't See how you will look in it."

"It's not my fault it's so difficult. I can't even keep it down for long, and you know it!" I grumbled.

I reluctantly got into the dressing room and tried on the clothes in the pile since something told me that I couldn't stop her even if I tried. I pushed the velvety soft curtains aside and sifted through the pile for something reasonable. Alice insisted on me trying on the outfits she picked out for me, and the majority of them were too fancy and form-fitting, and they were all too expensive. They consisted of different tops, pants, skirts, jackets, and even some formal dresses; basically everything from everyday casual wear to formal wear that one would wear to a ball or wedding. I was currently trying on a midnight blue evening gown that wasn't too revealing and looked like something I would wear.

"Alice, where am I even going to wear this stuff to? Why do I need it?" I complained again.

"Oh stop complaining and get out here. I want to see how you look," she replied. I sighed. _I should just get this over with as soon as possible, so I can go home._ I stepped out of the dressing room, keeping my eyes on the floor, and heard Alice and Rosalie gasp.

"You look beautiful. I knew it would look great on you." Alice beamed. Even Rosalie nodded her head in approval. I felt like I would be blushing if I could. I went back into the dressing room to put on the next outfit.

I felt like I had tried on every article of clothing in the store when Alice finally said she was finished in that store. All the outfits she had approved ended up in front of the cashier, and it was a large pile.

"Um, guys," I spoke nonchalantly, "you can't possibly be thinking of buying all of these clothes for me," I said, complaining once more. I turned towards Rosalie and met her gaze. She turned to her left and looked at Alice standing beside her. I moved so I was looking at Alice directly with my head tilted, eyebrows raised, and my hands on my hips. She met my stern gaze and smiled exuberantly.

"Silly Bella. I'm not paying for this," I exhaled in relief, "you are." My eyes widened in shock.

"What? But I don't have any money! And I don't buy this many clothes, especially when it costs this much..."

Alice chuckled while handing me a platinum credit card that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Of course you do. It's all yours. You can use it whenever you want for whatever you want. Or when I make you," she added, chuckling some more.

"Alice, I'm not spending this much on clothes," I said, crossing my arms. She clasped her hands together and looked up at me with her puppy dog eyes. I held out for as long as I could, but I doubt anyone could say no to _that_ face. I sighed in defeat and took the card, relaxing my posture, while Alice jumped up and down, clapping her hands and smiling wider than I have ever seen. I couldn't help but smile back.

I rolled my eyes and then looked at the card in shock. _Isabella Cullen_ was the name printed on it. I felt like I would cry. I grabbed Alice and hugged her as hard as I could without crushing her tiny body, whispering "Thank you" in her ear. I released her, still holding onto her arms. "For everything."

She laughed and said, "You're welcome, Bella. Now use that thing already!" She smiled and gestured toward the cashier. I smiled back and handed the sales lady my card without even bothering to look at the total, fearing that I would ruin the moment and knowing that I would if I looked. We gathered the bags and headed out the door to the next stop on Alice's shopping spree with smiles on our faces.

**Rosalie POV**

Alice was like a super hyper kid eating everything in a candy store. She whirled around the store and threw a whole bunch of outfits at Bella who stood there looking shocked and overwhelmed. I chuckled at Alice, shaking my head, and went to help Bella. I got her into a dressing room after going through the mountain of clothes Alice wanted Bella to try on. Bella tried to complain, but she needs to learn that Alice always got her way, especially if it came to fashion. She looked really pretty in one of the evening gowns she tried on.

Eventually, Alice was done with that store, and we headed to the cashier to pay for the clothes. Bella tried to protest again when Alice handed Bella her credit card, and Alice used her puppy dog eyes to persuade her. Bella looked at the card and then hugged Alice and looked like she was about to cry. We headed out the door to our next destination.

We all held bags and walked together towards another store down the hallway. I knew my favorite store was around the corner and raced ahead with Alice right behind me, shouting "Come on" to Bella. When we got there, we immediately started looking around. I was going through a rack of clothes when Alice noticed that something, or someone, was missing.

"Where's Bella?" she asked.

"I'll go find her." She nodded and went back to looking at the clothes on the rack beside me. I made a cursory glance around the store, but I didn't see Bella anywhere. I went out of the store and back down the way we came.

I went around the bend just in time to see Bella slapping away a guy's hand, probably spraining it. He was moving closer to Bella, pushing her up against a display case of another store. I picked up my pace, my temper flaring. I was remembering what had happened to me many years ago when I was changed, the images flashing vividly through my mind. _How dare this boy even think of wanting to take advantage of her?_

I reached Bella, grabbed the back of the boy's letterman jacket and roughly pulled him off her. I sent him a death glare. "Bella, is this _boy_ bothering you?" I said, sneering the word _boy_. He is just a rotten, pathetic human male who deserves to die.

Bella flashed me a small smile. She whispered, "Thank you, Rosalie," at vampire speed. I noticed that she was holding her breath. I was going to get rid of this boy one way or another. I glared at the boy again, yelling "Get lost." He looked fearful for a second but composed his face and walked away, clutching his wrist. I smirked at his back.

"Bella, are you okay?" She was facing the store display, not looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rosalie. Thank you." She stood there, staring into the display in a sort of daze.

"It's fine. Let's go find Alice. And Bella?" She snapped out of her daze, looking down with a sad expression.

"Yes, Rosalie?"

"Call me Rose." I smiled at her.

Bella smiled back. "Okay. Thanks Rose."

We walked off to the next store but not before I got a look at what she was looking at in the display. I smiled, an idea forming in my head.

**Bella POV**

As we were walking towards the next store, Rosalie raced ahead with Alice right on her heels.

"Come on," Alice called as she went around the corner. I smiled and continued walking at human speed. I thought about how well I fit in with the Cullens. They were my family now, and they accepted me. It was more than I could have ever hoped for. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice a boy approaching me.

He was tall, blond, and looked to be in his early twenties. He had piercing blue eyes and was wearing a letterman's jacket. "Hey babe." He flashed me a smile that could make many girls swoon, but I was unaffected. "I'm Vincent. What's your name?"

"Bella," I responded curtly. His smell was revolting. I grimaced when I smelled it but quickly composed my face. I could hardly stand it, so I stopped breathing.

"Bella, why don't you and I go out tonight?" he said, stepping closer to me. He reached out his hand to touch my face, but I slapped it away quickly, not thinking about my strength. I heard a small crack from his wrist. He grabbed his wrist and looked at me in surprise.

I heard chuckling not far from us, and we both turned in the direction it came from. A group of his buddies stood nearby watching the 'show' with amused expressions on their faces. He glared at them and then turned back to me. Afraid that I broke his wrist, I stepped back, trying to get away from him.

"No, thank you. I think I should just get going now," I spit out, using the breath I had. He leaned closer to me. I couldn't push him away, afraid that I couldn't control my strength and accidentally push him through the wall. I looked at him with a blank face but tried to warn him with my eyes to stay away. He didn't get the message, so I had to back up as he stepped closer to prevent myself from hurting him.

"I don't think so." He smirked. "I like 'em feisty," he muttered, too low for any human to hear, but I could hear easily with my vampire hearing. I grimaced again when I heard it. He was pinning me against the display. I didn't respond, still holding my breath. He leaned closer, about to kiss me. I shrank back against the glass with a disgusted look on my face.

All of a sudden, he was pulled back and off me. I looked up to see Rosalie with a death glare directed at Vincent.

"Bella, is this _boy_ bothering you?" she sneered, her anger rising. She still looked beautiful even with the lethal expression she wore on her face. She glared at Vincent again, daring him to make another move.

I flashed her a small smile. I whispered, "Thank you, Rosalie," at vampire speed. I didn't have much air left in my lungs to say any more than that.

Rosalie glared at Vincent again, yelling "Get lost." I turned to the display, ashamed that I couldn't stop him myself.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rosalie. Thank you." As I looked into the display, I noticed that it was a music store. A beautiful, polished guitar was displayed behind the glass. I couldn't stop looking at it. I noticed a black grand piano behind the guitar on the other side of the store. I felt an unexplained pang of sadness and looked at the ground. Rosalie was talking to me, but I didn't notice or pay attention until she said my name.

"And Bella?"

"Yes, Rosalie?" She smiled as I looked up.

"Call me Rose."

I smiled back at her. "Okay. Thanks Rose."

"No problem. Let's go."

She led me to the next store where an impatient Alice was waiting with another pile of clothes for me to try on. I sighed. _This is going to be a long day._

Six hours, ten stores, and a ton of bags later, we were finally going home. I was amazed that everything fit in the car. It was twilight when we got to the house, and I felt another wave of sadness engulf me, but it was quickly replaced by a feeling of fatigue. Can vampires even get tired?

I walked up the stairs to my room with my bags, tossed them in a corner, and collapsed on my bed. I am not stepping foot in a mall with Alice in the vicinity for a long time.

I lay on my back on my bed for the rest of the night, thinking of the Cullens again and the fact that I was a part of their wonderful family.

A/N: Tell me if I need to change anything. Edward makes his appearance in chapter nine. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise

**Chapter 7 Surprise!**

**Bella POV**

It's been a week that I've been with the Cullens, and I am currently sprawled out across my bed in my room. It's twilight, a time where I always find myself being pensive, which lasts for the whole night. I think and reflect on everything in my life. But tonight, I guess Alice has other plans for me since she's calling my name.

"Bella!"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Come down here!" She's in the living room along with the rest of the family.

"Why?" I am perfectly comfortable lying down in my room.

"Because I said so! Now get your butt down here before I have to go up there and drag it down myself!" I chuckled at her threat even though I knew that she will go through with it if I didn't get down there soon.

"All right, all right. I'm coming." I pushed off from the bed and walked down the stairs at a human pace. I was practicing toning down my speed and strength to appear human, and I was getting better at it. I descended the stairs and walked into the living room where everyone was gathered in a group. I eyed them suspiciously.

"What's going on?" I asked warily. They all had big smiles across their faces and were looking at me. I noticed the guys had their hands behind their backs, hiding something. It better not be one of Emmett's pranks. But then Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be in on it.

"Surprise!" they all yelled. Emmett pulled out a big rectangular gift wrapped box while Jasper pulled out a smaller present. I kept my face blank, hiding my distaste for presents and them spending a lot of money on me.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything. And what is this for, anyway?"

"We never officially celebrated you joining our family so this is just a small gift from the whole family," Alice answered. But of course she would be happy to have any excuse to go shopping or buy me expensive things.

"And how much did you spend on this _small gift_?"

"Just take them and open them already!" she said with a pout on her face.

I reluctantly took them and sat down on the couch to open them. The rest of the family spread out among the other couches, sitting down too. I opened the smaller one first, afraid of what was in the bigger one.

"Music books? For a guitar? I've never seen a guitar around here," I asked, confused. Their smiles widened.

"Open the next one," Alice responded, getting impatient.

I opened the big present and was speechless at what I saw. Inside laid a beautiful guitar with the name "Bella" in dark blue fancy script near the bottom. I fingered the strings carefully, recognizing it as the same one I saw in the display at the music store in the mall less than a week ago.

"I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"No," their faces fell slightly and I smiled, "I love it." Alice jumped up and gave me a big hug. I laughed as she released me.

"I saw you looking at it in the mall, and I figured that we could give it to you as a family," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, now you and Ed-Ouch!" Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of his head. Emmett rubbed the back of his head and looked down sullenly.

"What Emmett means is that now there can be music in the house again," Esme said, smiling lovingly at me.

"Thank you all. So much."

"It's no problem at all," Carlisle responded.

"Now why don't you go and start reading those books, Squirt?" Emmett teased.

"Go on, I can see you're excited," Jasper encouraged.

"Thank you again." I hugged all of them and then raced up the stairs to my room.

When I got to my room, I closed the door and started reading the books at vampire speed. I played a few chords and did a few exercises. Soon, I was able to play the longer and more complicated exercises easily and perfectly. When I was done with the books, I started playing around with a few tunes.

One tune in particular stuck in my head. I tried to compose the rest of the song, but I couldn't get anything else. I tried playing the tune again, and I got a few lyrics to go with it. I smiled; I'm writing a song on my very first day with a guitar. I tried to come up with more lyrics, but I had what they called a writer's block. I just played the tune in my head over and over again with the few lyrics I came up with. Nothing else came to me. It was just so frustrating! I was ready to pull my hair out! I huffed and looked around my room for inspiration.

A big, sparkly bow on the window seat caught my eye. I got up off my bed and went over to it. There was a thin, beautifully wrapped present with a bow on top resting on the seat. I read the note attached to the bow.

_Hey, Bella._

_I had a feeling you might need this._

–_A_

Alice. I chuckled. I tore open the wrapping paper and found pages and pages of blank sheet music, waiting to be filled up. I should remember to thank her later. I chuckled again. She seriously will use any excuse to go shopping. Wait, that's it. I raced over to my bed at vampire speed and started writing down my ideas.

Sunlight was shining through the window by the time I proclaimed my product finished. I sat back with a smile on my face. It was a fun, happy song. Just like Alice. Time for the debut of my first song. I pick up my guitar, looked at the notes on the sheet music even though I didn't have to, and started playing.

(A/N: The song is called 'The Good Life'.)

_I'll tell you what we're gonna do,  
What you need to know,  
What you gotta get to get where you wanna go.  
Never ever miss a noun,  
Keep your eye on all displays.  
When you find your style,  
Everyday's a holiday._

_I'll show you how to work in,  
To find the fit that's perfect.  
You know that you deserve it.  
(Whoa, whoa whoa!)_

_This is the good life,  
Take a good look have anything you want.  
This is the good life,  
Dining with your friends at the fancy restaurant.  
Living the good life,  
We have such a good time,  
I know._

_Grab a little Gucci bag,  
And some Prada shoes.  
Here, take my credit card,  
They're all here to wait on you.  
Jimmy Choo calls out your name,  
D & G on every wall.  
When you can't decide,  
That's okay just buy them all._

_There's no better feeling.  
(Oh!)  
There's nothing more appealing.  
(Hey, eh!)  
The door, front, floor, the ceiling.  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa!)  
(Oh!)_

_This is the good life,  
Take a good look have anything you want.  
This is the good life,  
Dining with your friends at the fancy restaurant.  
Living the good life,  
We have such a good time,  
I know._

_Can't be slow, never stop,  
Fill those bags up to the top.  
Turn around, try it on,  
Now off to the hair salon.  
Joanie says, "I'll just pay,  
There's no need for layaway."  
Slide your plastic, flash your cash.  
Ring it up, it's such a blast._

_(One, two, three, four!)_

_This is the good life,  
(Good life!)  
Take a good look have anything you want.  
This is the good life,  
(Good life!)  
Dining with you friends at the fancy restaurant.  
(Yeah!)  
Living the good life,  
We have such a good time,  
(The good life!)  
I know._

_(Oh, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, the good life.)  
Oh, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, I'm living the good life.  
Oh, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, the good life.  
(Good life!)  
Oh, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, I'm living the good life.  
(Whoa, oh, whoo, the good life, yeah!)_

I ended the song with a smile on my face. I was proud of my accomplishment. I bent over the sheet music to make a few changes when my door flew open and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie fell through the doorway and landed on the ground in a heap. Carlisle and Esme were standing behind them with big smiles on their faces. I chuckled when they fell but was also embarrassed since they probably heard my song and my singing.

They all looked up at me, and Alice shot up and bounced over to give me a big hug.

"That was amazing! It made me want to go shopping again! You have to keep writing more songs. Can you play it again?" Alice talked so fast that I had to take a couple seconds to decipher what she said.

"Sure, I'll play it again. It still needs a little work though."

"No it doesn't," Emmett protested. "It was great!" Similar comments came from the rest of the family.

"Thanks, guys. It really means a lot to me." I smiled at them and started playing it again.

While I was so happy that I wrote a song, I couldn't help this nagging feeling deep down inside that something was missing. I couldn't help the sad feeling deep within me that was growing bigger and bigger with every passing day.

A/N: Sorry if it's boring at some parts. Only one more chapter standing in the way of you and Edward now. Review please!


	8. Chapter 8 That's It!

**Chapter 8 That's It!**

**Alice POV**

Ever since last week when we gave Bella her guitar, she's gone deeper and deeper into a depression. And from what I can See, Edward is even worse! Probably because he knows why he's sad. It's his fault anyway! I doubt Bella remembers since she would have told us if she does. She's barely left her room at all, only to hunt or when one of us calls her out. And even then not all of the time. She keeps writing and playing depressing songs all the time. Maybe the guitar was a bad idea. When will they get it into their heads that they need to be together?!

**Bella POV**

Every day I get sadder and more depressed. My subconscious is apparently trying to tell me something. All I can write are depressing, heartbreak songs. Did I get my heart broken before? And why does it matter if it was in my human life? I can't be with a human anymore anyway.

There are so many feelings that I don't understand. I need to talk to someone about this. Maybe Jasper since emotions are his power. But when can I talk to him without anyone overhearing? Stupid vampire hearing. Nothing is really private anymore. But wait. Maybe I can talk to him now.

Carlisle is at work, Esme is out grocery shopping to keep up pretences, Rosalie and Emmett are hunting in the forest, and Alice is out shopping, again. I listened for noises within the house and located Jasper in the library. I made my way down there slowly and silently. I went inside and sat across from Jasper on one of the armchairs in the middle. He was reading a book and nodded in my direction to acknowledge my presence.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella?" He looked up at me from his book.

"I was wondering if you could help me," I said timidly. He closed his book and set it aside, giving me his full attention.

"Of course I'll help you. What is it, Bella?" I looked down to my hands in my lap, hesitating before deciding what to say.

"Well, what I've been feeling lately is confusing me since I don't know why I'm feeling it, and I was hoping you could help me sort it all out." He looked at me, concerned.

"Well, I will help you if I can, but I can only sense your emotions and tell you what they are. Only you know the reasons for them. I can only guess."

"Oh, well if you're willing, then I don't see any reason why we can't try."

"Of course, Bella. Anything you need."

"Okay, I'm going to let down my shield for a minute to let you feel it, too." He nodded. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my shield. I held it down for a couple minutes and brought my feelings to the surface instead of keeping them bottled up inside. When the swirling mass of conflicting emotions became too much for me, I let my shield back up.

Tentatively, I looked up to see Jasper's expression. He looked sympathetic, and pity surged in his eyes. I looked away, not wanting his pity. "Well, what do you think?" I said, finally looking at him.

"Well, your feelings are all over the place. You feel loss, sadness, pain, longing, anger, frustration, and confusion. I don't know what to say. What do you think is the reason behind these emotions?"

"I don't know. That's the problem. If I knew why, then I might be able to work through them and deal with it, but I have absolutely no clue." There's the frustration and confusion. "Any songs that just come to me are all about heartbreak. Do you think I had my heart broken? And why was it strong enough to carry over to my vampire life, especially if I don't remember it?" There go the other feelings.

"Well, there's not much I can say, Bella. It's definitely a possibility that you were so devastated by this heartbreak that your subconscious doesn't want you to forget it. And maybe you should find a way to repair your broken heart."

"So you do think I had my heart broken by someone before?"

He hesitated before answering. I eyed him suspiciously. "Well, it seems obvious that you did, and all your emotions point to it, so it's more than likely."

"Uh huh," I said skeptically, but I let it go. "But what should I do? I don't want to feel this way. It hurts too much."

"Well, you could always find love again. Then maybe it will heal your heart, and you won't have to feel pain anymore."

"Okay, but where am I supposed to find love? Where do I find my soul mate?"

"I can't tell you that. You have to find him yourself. You never know. You might meet him sooner than you think."

I gave him a smile. "Thanks Jasper." There was the sound of tires screeching, and the front door slammed open.

Alice yelled, "I'm back!" Jasper's eyes lit up. He jumped to his feet and smiled.

"I'm going to go see if Alice needs any help with her shopping bags."

I chuckled. "Okay, I'm going to go play my guitar. Thanks again, Jasper."

"You're welcome, Bella. See you later." He ran swiftly at vampire speed out the door in his haste to get to Alice. I chuckled again and headed back to my room to drown out my thoughts and feelings with music.

**Jasper POV**

Wow, Bella is going through so much more than she shows. She's almost as bad as Edward those first few days after leaving her. It was so hard for him, and I can't believe he did the same thing to Bella. And she's feeling it even though she doesn't remember why! Those two need each other more than they think. Her songs portray only a fraction of her real feelings. I shuddered. I just wish I could help her though all this. But how can I without telling that I know everything? It was hard enough to try while we were talking. And I knew exactly why she was feeling what she was feeling for once.

Loss because she lost Edward, sadness because he left her, pain because he broke her heart, longing because she misses him, anger because she's mad at him, frustration because she's fed up with all those feelings, and confusion because she doesn't know why she's feeling those emotions.

I sighed heavily but put a smile on my face to greet Alice.

"Jasper, what have you been doing? All I could see was a glimpse of you and Bella in the library, but then you were blurry halfway through my shopping trip. Did anything happen?"

"Nothing happened, Alice. Bella and I just had a little talk." I tried to comfort her, sending her calming waves.

She looked at me, curiosity rolling off her in waves. I sighed. "I'll tell you later," I whispered.

I helped her take her bags up to her closet. I went across the hall and went into our room with her close behind. I gathered her in my arms and lay us across our bed, her sitting on top of me.

"Is it later yet?" I could feel her impatience and frustration of not knowing things. I sighed again in defeat. She clapped her hands cheerily and looked at me expectantly. I leaned back, running my fingers through my hair. Her curiosity did not waver and her impatience grew.

"Bella may be going through much more than we think," I started, speaking at a whisper so low that Bella wouldn't overhear.

"What do you mean?" she whispered, equally soft.

"Her emotions are overwhelming her and she tried to talk to me about them. I tried to help without saying anything about Edward or revealing that I know everything, but it wasn't easy."

"Does she know?"

"No, she was suspicious, but she shrugged it off. She's got it bad. She may even be falling into a deeper depression than Edward, and she doesn't even know why she's depressed, which makes it that much harder for her. That one minute where she let me feel what she was feeling was almost too much for me, and she has to deal with it constantly. I don't know how she does it. She has so much strength and hides so much of her suffering."

"We HAVE to help her!"

"But how?"

"Ugh! This is so frustrating! I mean they're meant to be together, but one is too stubborn to realize it and won't do anything about it while the other has no idea what's going on! I mean come on! They really need each other, but they're too stupid to realize it, well at least one of them is. Stupid idiot! Just moping around, drowning in his own sorrow and not even realizing what he did to Bella!" She paced around our room, rambling about Edward and Bella and throwing her fists around in frustration, which was mounting to extreme levels. Her face was set in a scowl as she paced the room, a murderous look in her eyes. I watched her warily, trying to sense the moment just before she exploded, so I could calm her down at the right time. She huffed and continued her rant, her voice rising but just barely below Bella's hearing range. "UGH!" She threw up her hands in the air. "THAT IS IT! I am sick and tired of the both of them! Is it too much to ask for a little effort around here?!" She turned, and I could feel massive amounts of determination coming off her, a fire blazing in her eyes. "They are going to be together if I have any say about it! I am going to put this family back together if it's the last thing I do!"

A/N: I started babbling at the end because I couldn't find the perfect line to end the chapter with. If anyone can help me, feel free to do so. Edward's first appearance in the next chapter! :) Review please!


	9. Chapter 9 Who Is He?

**Chapter 9 Who Is He?**

**Bella POV**

"Why do we have to go shopping again, Alice? You just got back from a shopping trip, too!" I complained while Alice dragged me out to her car.

"I haven't taken you shopping in two weeks, and I could shop some more. Remember the saying 'shop till you drop', well I haven't dropped yet so let's go!" She got me into the passenger seat, got in the driver's seat, and drove off.

"But you're never going to drop!" I pleaded one last time. I sighed, defeated. "Where are we going then?"

"To the West Edmonton Mall," Alice replied dreamily. She was already speeding along the highway at a dangerously fast pace, even for her.

"Where?"

"You-you don't know?!" she asked me, shocked. I shook my head, looking at her cautiously. She started telling me about it like she was a walking, talking brochure. "The West Edmonton Mall is the largest shopping mall in North America. It was the world's largest mall from 1981 to 2004. It has over eight hundred stores and services, the largest indoor amusement park called Galaxyland, the largest indoor waterpark called World Waterpark, an indoor lake, a salt-water habitat with sea lions in it, an ice rink, a miniature golf course, movie theaters..." I started tuning her out, shocked that one mall could hold all of that and she's still going on.

(A/N: All the stuff about the mall is true. No, I did not make it up with a name similar to Edward's. And I'm not going to put any more details about the mall in here. That's about as much research as I'll do.)

"Alice!" I interrupted. She turned to me.

"Yes, Bella?"

"How long until we get there?"

"Well, from Denali it's about a forty hour drive, but I can shorten that," she said with a mischievous smile.

My eyes widened, and Alice laughed. She turned up the radio and sang along to the song that was blaring from the speakers. I sighed and settled in my seat, avoiding looking out the windows just in case. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the music.

**Alice POV**

I can't believe she doesn't know that mall! It's a paradise! I could tell she stopped listening halfway through my description of the place, but I continued since I didn't want to blow the cover off my impromptu shopping trip to the mall in Canada, which just so happens to be the location of Edward's little hiding spot. I'm just glad that I can go shopping while on my mission.

I drove faster than I normally did, eager to go shopping and bring the lost couple back together. I'm glad Bella had her eyes closed, or she might have tried to jump out of the car by now.

After driving all night long, we finally made it to Edmonton. I parked my Porsche in a run-down neighborhood not far from the mall, if we run at vampire speed. I knew Edward was around here, holed up in the dusty attic of an empty house. He was most likely trying to ignore everything and living in his self-imposed misery. Still, I tried to keep Bella's name out of my thoughts just in case that triggered his attention. I needed to deal with this without Bella first. When Bella opened her eyes and looked around, she was confused.

"Alice, where are we?"

"Welcome to Edmonton, Alberta. We're in Canada! Come on, the mall just opened. Let's run." We got out of the car and took off, Bella following me through the deserted back alleys to West Edmonton Mall.

When we entered the indoor mall, it felt like I was in a dream. It was truly a shopper's paradise. I dragged a complaining and whining Bella into many high-end fashion stores, ignoring her protests. I had her try on dozens and dozens of clothes until I had two armfuls of shopping bags filled to the brim with new clothes.

"Alice! Can you stop buying me things now?"

I huffed, thinking of my hidden agenda. "Fine, fine. I guess I'm done shopping for you, for today at least." Bella looked at me, surprised and hopeful. "There are some bookstores and music stores here, too. You can go check out those while I go put these bags in the car and then come back to shop again. I'll call you when I'm almost done and don't be afraid to use your credit card! You have it for a reason, you know."

She rolled her eyes at me, relief and happiness displayed in her features. "Yeah, okay, Alice. I'll use it _if_ I find something I really like."

"That's what I like to hear. You should really buy everything you like, but you'll get there. With a few dozen more shopping trips, I think," I said teasingly, a thoughtful but playful look on my face. Bella looked horrified.

"A few DOZEN?" I laughed.

"Don't worry. Just enjoy yourself for now. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Alice."

We parted ways and headed to our separate destinations. I ran to my car as soon as I was out of sight of any humans. I quickly put the bags in the trunk and set off to find Edward. The only visions I'm getting of him are still in that moldy old attic somewhere. I had to keep from thinking about Bella again but that was easily done by concentrating on him. I inhaled deeply and picked up a very faint trace of Edward's scent.

I followed the trail to a dilapidated building that smelled dreadfully. I quickly ran up the stairs to the attic. There on the ground in the corner with his head on his knees was Edward.

"Leave me alone," he whispered.

_Edward, you need to come home and be with your family,_ I thought to him.

"I need to be alone."

_Esme is brokenhearted that you left the family. Everyone is sad about it. What about them?_ No response from Edward. He's not listening to me. I know that only one thing that would get his attention now, but I would have to be really careful about the subject.

_What would Bella think if she saw you like this? She would be even more devastated than when you left her._ I knew I was hitting below the belt mentioning Bella, but it was the only way to get through to him. I was careful, though, to keep her current situation out of my thoughts.

He tensed at Bella's name but was silent. _Edward, enough moping. You need to stop this. Come back to us. You need your family, and we need you._

He still remained silent. _Edward! You're going to come home with me whether you like it or not. I will force you if I have to. You have been depressed long enough._ _Think about it. If you're not by my car when I'm done shopping, then I'm going to come get you._

He nodded, and I left. I had to make it short in case Bella was going to check up on me, and I knew that Edward needed to think about it before he would make a decision. I headed back to the mall and started shopping for everyone else in the family.

**Bella POV**

Wow. I never thought I could get Alice to stop shopping for me, but she did. I was very surprised that she finally listened to my complaints. Usually she just ignores them. Oh well. I went in the direction of the nearest bookstore, eager to start my kind of shopping.

I lost track of time as I wandered through shelves and shelves of books. I felt kind of like Alice in a clothing store. I soon gathered a small pile of books that caught my interest in one way or another. When I was finally finished looking through the shelves, I sat down at a table and started sorting through my selections, trying to narrow them down to a reasonable amount of books to buy. The shrill sound of a phone ringing broke through my concentration. Alice was calling me.

"Hello, Alice."

"Bella! I think I'm just going to head into one last store and then I'm done. What about you? Did you want to look around some more?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm almost done. I'll just finish up and meet up with you."

"Okay." She told me where she was and the directions to get there. I thanked her and hung up.

I went back to the stack of books in front of me. I had diminished the pile I started out with considerably, but I was still stuck deciding between three books, one of which I would allow myself to buy. I stared at the books, but I just couldn't decide which one to buy. Time was ticking by, and I still sat at the table staring at the books. I should be going to see Alice soon. I threw my hands up in frustration and just decided to buy all three. _Alice would be proud_, I thought. I smiled, rolled my eyes, and went to the cash register.

**Alice POV**

_Where is she?_ Bella told me she was almost done, but an hour went by with no sign of Bella. I was waiting in line, impatiently I might add, for a cash register to be free, my arms full of more shopping bags and clothes. It was my turn when Bella walked through the doors.

"Bella! Over here!" I called. She smiled at me and walked over.

"Hey Alice. Sorry I took so long. I just couldn't decide between a few books to buy."

"Why didn't you just buy them all?" I asked casually, handing the cashier my credit card. She looked down sheepishly. I could just imagine her blushing.

"I did," she whispered. I squealed in happiness and hugged her.

"You're learning." I beamed at her. She chuckled and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, I saw Edward leaning against my car in a vision. My smile grew even bigger if that was possible, and I fought back another squeal. "Bella, why don't you go to the car first and put your bags away? I'll catch up with you."

"Are you sure, Alice? I can just wait for you."

"No, I'm fine. You go ahead, I insist." She eyed me speculatively.

"Okay. See you at the car."

"Bye, Bella." I waved as she left. I wanted them to have a little time together. Maybe Bella will remember everything once she sees Edward. I hope so.

I gathered my bags and started walking to my car. I trotted through the back alleys at a human pace with a grin plastered on my face. I saw Edward's future blur, meaning that Bella was nearby. I walked a little faster, wanting to spy on them since I couldn't see it. Then his future was gone. I froze. That only happens when Bella is touching someone. Uh oh. I took off in a sprint to my car. Edward had better not done something stupid.

**Edward POV**

As much as I hated to admit it, Alice does make a good point. I read her other thoughts and knew that her threat to force me to go home was indeed legitimate. She was absolutely determined to bring me home with her today. I debated with myself for a long time before I finally conceded. I left the dingy attic and went to her car to wait for her, still depressed and ignoring everything else around me.

A breeze blew across the deserted space, and I smelled something, or rather someone, that I thought I would never smell again. I looked up and met her gaze instantly. Bella. Here. Faster than I have ever gone before, I was standing in front of her.

"Bella," I breathed. And then I couldn't stop myself.

**Bella POV**

Alice sent me out to get her car while she paid for her purchases in the last store. It was twilight, I noticed. I ran at vampire speed to where the car was and stopped in my tracks when I caught sight of the car about half a mile away.

A tall, pale, bronze-haired boy was leaning against it. He hadn't noticed me yet; he stared at the ground, almost like he was depressed. I sniffed the air and found that he was a vampire. I couldn't stop myself from staring at him. He was beyond beautiful, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing leaning against Alice's car. Who is he?

A soft breeze blew across the space between us, and his head snapped up. He locked eyes with me instantly; I was still rooted to the spot where I stopped. His gaze was intense, and in a flash he was standing right in front of me.

"Bella," he whispered. Then his lips came crashing down on mine.

A/N: Would you have hated me if I stopped at the end of Alice's POV? Or Edward's POV? Well, like him, I couldn't stop myself, from writing that is, so I continued a little bit. Edward's POV was really short there, but he gets longer ones later in the story. Did anyone guess that would happen? Tell me what you think. Review please!


	10. Chapter 10 Lullaby

A/N: I took a few lines from Twilight, and they will be in **bold lettering**.

**Chapter 10 Lullaby**

**Edward POV**

I couldn't stop myself from kissing Bella on the spot. I was so caught up with her that I was surprised when Alice's thoughts bombarded my mind.

_Edward! Stop it! She doesn't remember her human life!_

I froze, my eyes wide. I stepped back from her quickly, still reeling in shock that she was here and she didn't remember anything. I turned to see Alice coming up to us from one of the alleys. She walked up to us and stood next to Bella but slightly between us.

"Alice, who is this?" I was shocked. Is it true? Does she not remember me?

"Bella," she started tentatively, "this is my brother, Edward." She gestured towards me. I looked at Bella apologetically.

"Um..." I ran a hand through my hair, at a loss of what to say. "Sorry for that. I don't know what came over me."

Bella stood there silent, statuesque, and dumbfounded. She blinked once and stared at me, analyzing me almost.

"Well, we should be heading home now, don't you think?" Alice broke the silence and pushed us to her car. Alice sat in the driver's seat, Bella took the passenger seat, and I sat in the back. I couldn't stop staring at her. She was ethereal, and it felt like she would disappear if I stopped looking at her. She sensed my stare and occasionally glanced at me in the rearview mirror questioningly. Otherwise, she seemed lost in thought. I still couldn't read her mind, I realized frustratingly. The entire ride home was spent in silence.

When we got close to the house, I was met with the confused thoughts of my family and Esme's very worried thoughts. I could still sense their sadness, but some was eased with Bella's presence in their lives. I saw flashes of memories with Bella; most of them confused me even more. I located Carlisle and immediately went to see him once Alice parked the car in the driveway.

I went to the second floor and was in front of the door to Carlisle's study in a second. I knocked softly.

"Come in," he replied. I walked into the room. "Edward," he said, surprised but happy at my appearance. "When did you get back?"

"Just now actually. With Alice and... Bella." Carlisle sobered up immediately and his thoughts began showing me the past. The conversation with Alice and Jasper when Bella was bitten by Laurent, I growled when I learned that, all the way up to Jasper informing him of Alice's unplanned shopping trip with Bella. I was saddened by his confirmation of the fact that Bella did not remember me at all, though she still felt the sadness and loss of my absence, and so did the rest of the family.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I just needed to be alone for a while."

"I understand, but know that we would have done anything to help you."

"I know." My voice dropped to a whisper. "What about Bella? Do you think she will ever remember?" He answered me in his thoughts.

_Bella will be staying with our family. You won't take her away from us again._ I cringed at Carlisle's harsh thoughts. He continued, but his tone was softer. _I don't know if she will remember. She has been staying with us for a few weeks, and nothing has come back to her so far. Maybe she will never remember the past, like Alice. But you can change the future. Realize that Bella belongs with you and this family. You may have to win her over again due to the circumstances, but I have faith in you, Edward. She fell in love with you once, she will again. Just don't mess things up this time,_ he warned.

"Okay, Carlisle. Thank you."

"Now go see Esme. She would like to see you again." I smiled at him.

"Of course," I agreed.

**Bella POV**

_Edward_. His name echoed through my mind. I had taken my bags up to my room and now lay on my bed thinking about the events that had taken place recently.

He kissed me. Why? I don't know. I was surprised, definitely, but for some reason I felt happy when he kissed me. Something else was bothering me as well. When he kissed me, it felt like I was split in two, and a part of me was seeing something else entirely. The vision kept replaying in my head along with the unexplained kiss.

_Edward's lips came crashing down on mine. Suddenly, a part of my mind was far away in a totally different place._

_My eyes were closed, and I was hearing a piano playing. I was sitting on a piano bench next to the person playing the piano. This person played a composition so wonderful and beyond anything I have ever heard. It was truly beautiful and sounded a bit like a lullaby._

"_**What's wrong?"**__ a musical voice asked._

"_**I'm feeling extremely insignificant,"**__ my voice responded._

That was as far as the vision went. I realized afterwards that the voice belonged to Edward. I wondered if this is what Alice saw every time she had a vision of the future. What was the meaning of my vision?

The sound of a piano playing shook me from my thoughts. It sounded just like the one playing in my vision. In a trance, I followed the sound to the ballroom. I froze in the open doorway. Edward was playing the piano. Suddenly, he looked up and saw me. He froze also, his hands stopping over the keys midair.

"Hi," I said quietly, meeting his gaze.

"Hey," he responded. He gestured for me to come over and sit next to him. I obliged, silently crossing the room to sit next to him on the piano bench. He looked at me apologetically like before, and I knew what was coming.

"Listen, I'm sorry for my actions earlier–" I stopped him there.

"It's fine. Really. So you play the piano huh?" I gave him a small smile, trying to start a conversation to avoid any possibility of an awkward silence.

"Yeah. I heard that you play the guitar." I looked at him shocked. He had been in the house for barely half an hour. Did someone tell him everything about me already?

"Where did you hear that?"

"Um... I can read minds." I looked at him, horrified. Did he hear my thoughts earlier? "But I can't read yours. Your shield blocks me," he assured me. I was relieved.

"Oh, okay. I can play the guitar, but I'm only a beginner. You're much better on the piano than I am on my guitar." I looked at my hands, embarrassed. He smiled, and his intense gaze made it difficult to focus.

"Oh I don't know. You sounded pretty good in their thoughts." I felt like I would be blushing if I could.

"Well, you should keep playing," I gestured towards the piano. He smiled crookedly and started playing the same piece again. I took a second to focus my mind, which had become disoriented when he smiled at me. The music filled my ears, and I sat there, entranced by the soft melody.

**"Do you like it?" **

**"You wrote this?" I gasped, understanding. **

**He nodded.**

**I closed my eyes, shaking my head.**

"**What's wrong?"** I have absolutely no idea what compelled me to say what I said next, but the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"**I'm feeling extremely insignificant."** I tensed slightly, realizing that my vision had just been reenacted. Edward tensed, too, for some unknown reason, but he kept playing. Neither of us spoke, but we both eventually relaxed. The song ended before Edward finally spoke.

"Have you ever heard that before?" He looked at me intensely, my gaze trapped in his. His topaz eyes blazed with some kind of emotion, almost like he was trying to tell me something important.

I hesitated, not knowing if I should tell him about my vision. I never experienced something like this before, and it might have been a one time thing, so telling him would only cause trouble. On the other hand, if I did tell him, how would he react? Did I have something like Alice's power to see the future? I mulled over this rapidly with my vampire mind.

"It sounds familiar, but I don't know exactly," I finally choked out at a small whisper. He sighed, looking disappointed.

"Well, why don't we get to know each other? I mean we're family, after all." He smiled his crooked smile again, disrupting the functioning of my brain momentarily. I detected a faint trace of disappointment in his voice despite the smile on his face, and I couldn't figure out why. I nodded, smiling back at him.

We spent the rest of the night talking, getting to know each other. He kept asking me questions, most of them trivial, such as my likes and dislikes. I learned a lot about him, too. A part of me deep inside felt like it was being awakened, and I felt something that overwhelmed me. I couldn't figure out what it was, but I was glad that my depressing feelings were gone now. I was comfortable in his presence, and for the first time, my whole being felt completely at peace. Although, a nagging part of my brain kept screaming at me that something wasn't quite right.

A/N: Bella's confused since she doesn't know it was a flashback from her human life. I'll reveal the memories she gets when Edward kisses her every few chapters. Here's hoping you don't get bored with my story! Review please!


	11. Chapter 11 More Than Friends?

**Chapter 11 More Than Friends?**

A week and a half later...

**Bella POV**

Edward and I have gotten closer this past week, and I'm really glad that Jasper can't feel what I'm feeling when I'm around him. I can never feel sad or depressed when I'm around him, especially when he smiles at me, which is very often. Sometimes I feel him looking at me when we're in the same room, and it feels like my dead heart flutters. I get the urge to throw myself into his arms at times, too. I think I may be feeling something for him...

I felt like listening to music this morning, so I took a CD off my shelf in my room and walked to the ballroom. No one was in there, so I put the CD in the stereo and put the volume on low. It was Clair de Lune by Debussy, one of my favorites. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the music. Soon I was dancing by myself with my eyes closed around the ballroom floor. I was glad for my vampire grace since that nagging voice at the back of my head kept telling me to watch my feet.

I gasped and opened my eyes when I felt the arms of someone else wrap around my waist and hold my hand. My face soon became a smile when I realized it was Edward. We continued dancing around the room.

"And what are you doing dancing all by yourself?" he asked, flashing me his crooked smile. I felt like I would be blushing again. That always seemed to happen around him.

"I was listening to music, and then I ended up dancing. What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Dancing with you." The blushing feeling came again, and we continued dancing in silence.

When the song ended, Edward let me go but held onto my hand. I didn't protest at all, I liked it. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, and neither could he. His expression changed to look nervous and hesitant.

"Um... Bella... would you like to... maybe... sometime... we could..." I was shocked. Edward at a loss for words? And is he asking what I think he's asking? He took a deep breath and continued. "Would you like to work on music together, sometime?"

"Like on a date?" I felt like blushing again. He looked at me, his eyes smoldering.

"If you want it to be."

I looked down, avoiding his gaze and said quietly, "I'd like that." I looked up to see his face lit up with a dazzling smile.

"Bella!" Alice's shrill voice broke through the serene atmosphere in the ballroom. I groaned, afraid of what might come next. Edward frowned, probably at her interruption.

"Yes, Alice?" I called back.

"Come here! We have to go shopping!"

"Again?" I complained. In a flash she was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, and a pout on her lips.

"It's been almost TWO WEEKS since I took you shopping, Bella! I'm going through withdrawals!" She dramatically put her hand to her head as if she would collapse in a faint at any second. Edward chuckled at her antics. I sighed.

"Okay, Alice. Just give me a sec and then we'll go." She squealed, bouncing happily, and was gone just as quickly as she came. I sighed again and faced Edward apologetically. He gave me a smile, and I saw understanding in his eyes.

"How about we meet here later? Everyone else is going hunting then. It'll be the perfect time," he suggested.

"Sure. See you later." I smiled at him one last time and headed towards Alice's car, or more likely, the pathway to doom.

"Come on, Bella! We don't have much time!" Alice said impatiently. _Where's Jasper to calm her down?_ I thought miserably.

"Why do we have to go now? Why today?"

"Because, Bella. You need a new outfit four your date tonight." My head immediately turned to look at her. "Oh come on, Bella. You think I wouldn't notice that? And you HAVE to let me dress you up for it! Please!" she begged, pouting again. I groaned, but there's no hope in fighting against Alice.

"Fine. But nothing too extravagant or else you'll never get to do it again," I warned. Her face broke out in a huge smile that looked too big for her face and started talking about all the outfits she was considering as well as the make-up and hair-dos.

**Edward POV**

It was another morning I spent thinking about Bella. She has changed, but she's still the beautiful Bella I fell in love with. I heard the song Clair de Lune by Debussy start playing and smiled. Only one other person besides me would play that, Bella.

I quickly located where the music was coming from and paused in the doorway. Bella was dancing to the song with such a peaceful look on her face. I couldn't help but stare at her graceful form moving around the ballroom. Before I knew it, I had my arm around her waist while my hand held hers. She gasped in surprise but smiled when she saw me. It was wonderful to be able to hold her in my arms again. I never wanted to let her go again.

"And what are you doing dancing all by yourself?" I asked, smiling again. I recognized the expression on Bella's face. It was the one she wore every time she blushed, and I could almost imagine it painting her pale cheeks now.

"I was listening to music, and then I ended up dancing. What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Dancing with you," I replied. We danced in silence together, and I couldn't stop gazing at her. When the song ended, I didn't want to let her go, so I compromised by keeping my hold on her hand. She didn't protest, much to my delight. We both couldn't stop smiling. If only this moment could last forever.

My train of thought changed as I contemplated asking Bella out. I couldn't calm my nerves. What if she said no? I finally decided that I should try at least. If not, then I'll just be by her side for eternity watching over her.

"Um... Bella... would you like to... maybe... sometime... we could..." Forming a sentence had never been so hard for me before. My siblings' thoughts raided my mind.

_Oh hurry up and ask her, Edward! _– Alice

_What are you nervous and hesitant for? Do you think really think she's going to say no? _– Jasper

_Dude, it's about time you asked her. _– Emmett

I took a deep breath, gathering my courage, with some help from Jasper, and continued. "Would you like to work on music together, sometime?"

_Seriously? That's the best you got? _- Rosalie

I ignored her, focusing on Bella and awaiting her answer.

"Like on a date?" My mind melted at her words, but I didn't want to push her if she didn't want to.

"If you want it to be." I really wanted her to decide, and looking at her, I tried to convey that.

She looked down and said quietly, "I'd like that."

My face lit up when she said that, and my body flooded with happiness. All too soon, we were interrupted.

"Bella!" Alice's voice called, causing Bella to groan.

_Don't you dare try to stop me, Edward! I need to get her a new outfit for your date tonight. The rest of the family and I will go hunting to give you two some privacy. Just go do something for the rest of the day. You'll see her tonight. _– Alice

I frowned at the thought of being away from Bella for any amount of time.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Come here! We have to go shopping!"

"Again?" Bella complained. In a flash Alice was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips and a pout on her lips.

"It's been almost TWO WEEKS since I took you shopping, Bella! I'm going through withdrawals!" She dramatically put her hand to her head as if she would collapse in a faint at any second. I chuckled at her antics. She was being so overdramatic. Bella sighed.

"Okay, Alice. Just give me a sec and then we'll go." She squealed and was gone just as quickly as she came. Bella sighed again and faced me apologetically. I smiled at her, knowing that resisting Alice was useless anyway.

"How about we meet here later? Everyone else is going hunting then. It'll be the perfect time," I suggested.

"Sure. See you later." Bella smiled and walked out to meet Alice.

I watched her go and looked out the doorway even though she was long gone. I was suddenly filled with anticipation. I had a _date_ with _Bella_.

A/N: Personally, I agree with Rosalie and her thoughts, but I didn't know how to phrase it, so that's all _I_ got. I'm sure Edward would have done way better, and I'm not doing him any justice. Review please!


	12. Chapter 12 Talks and Advice

A/N: I thought that maybe it was time for Edward to have his own chapter.

**Chapter 12 Talks and Advice**

**Edward POV**

I finally asked Bella out. I don't know how I should act now. Should I go all out or take it slow? Will she still remember me eventually? And what should I do if she does? How will she react if she knows? Should I tell her that we knew each other before? Ugh. I need to think. I need to play my music.

I went to my piano and started playing Esme's song. Everyone except Carlisle, Alice, and Bella were home.

_Thank you,_ Esme thought to me. I smiled and kept playing. Maybe I should talk to someone.

"Esme?" I called. In less than a second, she was standing in the doorway of the ballroom. My fingers never faltered from the melody.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course." She stood behind me and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. _It's about Bella, isn't it?_ She thought.

"How did you know?"

"Mother's intuition," she said softly with a smile. I chuckled.

"I don't know what to do."

"Just do what you think is best. She likes you, I can tell. Don't let her go again. She's a part of this family. Forever. No one can change that."

"Okay, Esme. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Edward." She paused in the doorway on her way out. _Um... Edward? I have a little favor to ask._ I looked at her expectantly. _Can you take Emmett out of the house? He's getting bored, and you know that means nothing good for anything in the house._

I laughed at her statement. It was true. Emmett was rowdier when he is bored and his thoughts practically screamed boredom right now. Roughly translated, that means he will more than likely break something. "I will, Esme."

"Thank you, Edward." She left the room as I finished the song. I sat back and sighed. _Now how to get Emmett out of the house,_ I thought. _Might as well include Jasper since Alice is gone. Hmm... Are the cars good to go? I think it's time to talk to Rosalie..._

I ran at vampire speed over to the garage where Rosalie was working on her flashy red Ferrari.

"Hey, Rosalie." Her thoughts changed and suddenly took on an angry tone, instantly making me wary.

"Edward," she greeted coldly. She stood up straight and faced me, wiping her greasy hands on an old rag. Her expression was calm, but her eyes were narrowed in anger. "Listen because I'm only going to say this once." She threw the rag aside and put her hands on her hips, her expression now deadly. "If you ever hurt Bella again, you will be a pile of ashes before you can even spit out the word 'sorry' through your pathetic, and probably strangled, throat. Even if she so much as cries because of you, I will personally rip you into tiny little shreds and burn you piece by little piece with a lit match." She gave me an evil smile and turned back to her car.

I stood there stunned for a second. _Since when did Rosalie care this much about Bella? And since when does Rosalie act like this? _I shook it off and remembered why I came down here. "Um... Rosalie?"

"Yes, Edward?" she answered, still pissed off but a lot calmer than before.

"I was wondering if the cars were in any condition to race." She paused in her work and looked up at me.

"Why? Do you think you can take me?" she challenged.

I smirked. "Easily. Along with Jasper and Emmett." As soon as I spoke the words, the people in person appeared in the room.

"Did somebody mention racing?" Emmett said, excited.

"Someone say my name?" Jasper said.

"All of you up for a race?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Emmett yelled.

"Sure," Jasper said.

"I'm going to leave you boys in the dust," Rosalie said confidently.

"Let's go then."

"I know just the place," Rosalie said. "It's a back road that's a little ways off. Almost no one goes there anymore. The perfect place for a race."

"Lead the way."

We all jumped into our cars; Jasper into a dark forest green Jaguar, Emmett into a black Mustang, me into my silver Aston Martin, and Rosalie into her red Ferrari. We all raced off following Rosalie to the course. When we got there, we all parked in a line and got out of our cars.

"Okay, so the course is down this road, turn right at the big boulder, and to the edge of the cliff. First one there wins," Rosalie announced. We all agreed and went back to our cars.

"Ready to lose?" Emmett said.

"Are you?" Jasper challenged.

"On your mark," I started.

"Get set. GO!" Rosalie finished.

We slammed down on each of our gas pedals as soon as the words were out of her mouth. At first Emmett was in the lead, closely followed by me and Jasper. Rosalie was taking her time at the end going slower than we were, her thoughts blocking me out. Jasper overtook Emmett just before the turn, and I was gaining on his Jaguar. When Emmett, Jasper, and I were all past the turn, a flash of red flew by faster than I had ever seen. Emmett's and Jasper's thoughts were wondering what that red blur was until I took advantage of their distraction to pull ahead. We saw the cliff side in the distance and were surprised. Waiting for us was a red Ferrari with a smug-looking Rosalie sitting on the hood. We parked by her car and got out.

"Hey boys. Have fun? What took you so long?" she called.

"When did you pass us?" I asked.

"I passed you guys at the turn. Didn't you see me?" she said, her smug smile still plastered on her face.

"How did you do that?" Jasper said.

She smirked and said, "I made a few modifications to my baby."

Emmett recovered from his shock with a proud smile adorning his face. "That's my girl," he beamed.

"What, Emmett? No smart comment?" I asked.

He answered in his thoughts, _If I make a smart comment, then she might get mad. And I'm not stupid enough to piss off my wife._ I stifled the laugh that threatened to come out. He's pissed her off before...

She winked at us, got back into her car, and drove off with her hand waving out the window calling out, "See you back at the house!"

Emmett, Jasper, and I sat on the hoods of our cars, which were parked facing each other in a small circle by the cliff side. Emmett and Jasper immediately engaged in a conversation about some sports game that was on the other night, and as always I started to think about Bella.

Will she remember? Will she _want_ to remember? Should I tell her about our past? Will she fall in love with me again? I never deserved someone like her in the first place. What if I can't get her to love me? Maybe I shouldn't even try. She deserves someone much better than me.

"Edward! What's with all the anxiety and discouragement? You're suffocating me here," Jasper said, looking depressed. Probably matching the look on my face.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"Brooding, you mean," Emmett interjected. "What is Eddie worried about this time? Let's hear it."

"Come on. We're your brothers. Who else are you going to talk to?" Jasper added.

"Well..." I started, still unsure.

"Come on, bro! Spit it out!" Emmett cried.

"I'm worried about... Bella. Or me and Bella to be precise."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"I'm worried about what's going to happen. Half of me wants her to remember what happened between us before and the other half doesn't. If she remembers, then she might not give me a second chance. If she doesn't, then I don't know if I should even try to get involved with her or not. Maybe this is her chance to find someone better instead of having a monster like me. Maybe she forgot about us because she wanted to..."

"Dude! Shut up!" Emmett interrupted. "Stop being all gloomy because you two are meant to be together. She belongs in this family, and she belongs with you. We all see it, now you just have to go after her."

"Yeah. We all know you're perfect for each other. You need to realize that she's happiest when she's with you. Even without my power, I can tell that she feels something for you already." Jasper looked me in the eyes. _She was affected by your absence, too. Even if she didn't realize it._

"What do you mean?" Jasper then showed me his and Bella's conversation and all the times that Bella sat in her room playing her songs, most of them expressing many negative emotions. _When she let me feel her emotions, she was worse than you those first few days without her when you were around. _I sat there thinking about the new information I had just received.

Emmett looked confused by the silence and kept glancing between us. "Is there a conversation going on that I don't know about?" he bellowed. "I hate those mental conversations," he muttered.

"Sorry, Emmett. I was thinking again," I said.

"It's okay, dude. But maybe you should keep it simple at first. No going over the top or anything really fancy. Just so you don't freak her out," he suggested.

"And go slow with your relationship, too. Even if she's better now that you're back, she's still in a really delicate place right now. You shouldn't rush her. And about telling her about the past, it's up to you. You know the family will support you no matter what your decision. You know we haven't told her much about her human life because she was still depressed from what you did to her." I winced. "We wanted her to be happy and not dwell on the things in the past that might have brought her down."

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your little rendezvous with Bella tonight?" Emmett said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Glancing at my watch, I shot up from my position and got in the car, revving the engine.

"Bye guys. And thanks, for everything."

"No problem, dude." Emmett waved.

"Happy to help." Jasper nodded to me.

I stepped on the gas pedal and raced home. Time to get ready for my date with Bella.

A/N: A filler, I know. I'm just at a blank for the date chapter. Review please!


	13. Chapter 13 First Date

**Chapter 13 First Date**

**Bella POV**

"Alice, why do you have to give me a makeover? It's just a date!" Even as I said it, I could feel the nervousness piling up in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh, stop complaining! I'm almost done." She was currently fussing over my hair after having picked out my clothes and done my make-up. I didn't think I needed any but Alice insisted.

"Alice!" I whined again.

"All done!" she announced. _Finally_, I thought. I turned around to look in the mirror and gasped.

One side of my hair was pinned back expertly while the other fell down in waves. My make-up was subtle but accentuated my eyes and cheekbones. I was wearing a dark blue blouse that hugged my curves. Long, dark jeans covered my legs and high heels peeped out from underneath their flared bottoms. I looked like someone who could be on TV.

"Alice, you are a miracle worker," I whispered, still in shock. She beamed at me and raced out the door shouting a "Good luck!" over her shoulder.

I took a deep breath and began the seemingly long trek down the stairs to the ballroom. When I got there, Edward was waiting with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He was dressed much like me, in a dark blue button up shirt and dark wash jeans. _Did Alice coordinate our clothes?_ I thought ruefully.

His face broke out into a smile when he spotted me. He crossed the room in a second and held out the flowers to me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I lifted the freesias to my face and smelled their wonderful scent, though they had nothing on Edward's scent.

He led me to the piano bench and sat me down next to him.

"Play something for me," I asked. He smiled his crooked grin and obliged.

His fingers glided over the keys and produced a sweet melody that echoed through my ears.

"This is Esme's song," he said, looking over at me.

"What were you playing earlier?"

"A lullaby."

"Does this lullaby have a name?"

"I'll tell you later," he said with his dazzling smile. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed his music.

He ended the song with a flourish and turned to face me on the bench.

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

He smiled again. "Your turn to play." I smiled back, but my smile faded when I realized what my songs were about.

"You might not like it," I said hesitantly.

"I don't think there is anything you can do that I wouldn't like."

"Okay, then," I said quietly, avoiding his eyes. I grabbed my guitar leaning against the piano and settled it in my lap.

_Mmmm.  
When you told me that I was a star in the sky,  
Baby I believed every word.  
And you seemed so sincere,  
It was perfectly clear,  
Cause forever was all that I heard.  
And every little kiss,  
From your tender lips,  
Couldn't have been a lie.  
I fell hard over head,  
Without a safety net,  
I don't understand this goodbye._

_Was I the only one who fell in love?  
There never really was the two of us.  
Maybe my all just wasn't good enough.  
Was I the only one, only one, in love?_

_As I walk down the hall,  
See the place on the wall,  
Where the picture of us used to be.  
I fight back those tears, cause I still feel you here.  
How could you walk out so easily?  
And I don't understand, how I can feel this pain, and still be alive.  
And all these broken dreams,  
And all these memories,  
Are killing me inside._

_Was I the only one who fell in love?  
There never really was the two of us.  
Maybe my all just wasn't good enough.  
Was I the only one, only one,  
Tell me, what I'm supposed to do with all this love?  
Baby, it was supposed to be the two of us.  
Help me, cause I still don't want to believe._

_I was the only one.  
I was the only one.  
I was the only one who fell in love.  
There never really was the two of us, hey.  
Maybe my all just wasn't good enough.  
I was the only one, the only one.  
I was the only one who fell in love.  
There never really was the two of us.  
Maybe my all just wasn't good enough.  
Was I the only one, the only one, in love?_

_When you told me that I was a star in the sky,  
Baby I believed every word._

(A/N: Jordin Sparks "Was I the Only One")

I ended the song on a sad note but quickly sobered up and slowly lifted my eyes to see his expression.

He sat there with a blank look on his face staring straight ahead but snapped out of it and smiled at me when he noticed me looking at him.

"It was bad, wasn't it?" I asked fearfully.

"No, no. It was good. Very good. You're a great songwriter."

I felt like blushing again and searched for a topic change.

"So... are you going to tell me the name of your lullaby?"

"Your lullaby," he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him even with vampire senses.

"What was that?" I asked. He snapped his head up smiled crookedly at me once more; my thoughts were momentarily incoherent.

"How about we go for a run?" he asked quickly. I raised one eyebrow questioningly but then had an idea and smiled instead.

"I know the perfect place." I got up from the bench and he followed. "Catch me if you can," I teased and then took off, sprinting through the doors and into the forest.

Not a second later I heard him behind me, catching up to me quickly. I led him through the forest into Denali National Park, jogging with him right there beside me. Just before we reached our destination, I put on a burst of speed and raced ahead of him. I ran around the small space and then jumped into a tree to hide.

He came into the clearing and looked around. I chuckled to myself silently when he didn't spot me. He tried sniffing the air but my scent was all over the place, thanks to my quick thinking. He spun around in a circle trying to find me. I waited until he was just about to call out my name and then jumped on his back, covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" I whispered in his ear.

"Bella," he sighed. "I was getting worried."

"In what?" I asked, sliding down his back. "The few seconds you couldn't see me?" He turned to face me. "You worry too much."

"You could have gotten hurt."

"By what? A bear?" I laughed. "I'm indestructible, Edward."

"And if you ran into another vampire?" he asked grimly.

I looked him straight in the eye. "Then I can take care of myself." He stared back into my eyes as if he wanted to contradict me. I was lost in his eyes for a second but then sighed and plopped down on the grass. I lay back and stared up into the sky. Edward slowly sat down beside me.

We were in a small clearing by a lake. There were flowers in bloom everywhere and the clear blue water was right in front of us. _I would love to go for a swim. I could go to my secret hide-away, but Alice would kill me if I ruined my new outfit. Maybe I could show Edward at some other time when we need to get away._ I mulled over my thoughts for a while as Edward took in the scene around him.

"This place is beautiful. How did you find it?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Welcome to Wonder Lake. You can see Mt McKinley in the distance there," I said, propping myself up on my elbows and pointing it out. "I was running and just stumbled on it. Did you ever climb Mt McKinley?"

"No, I never did."

"I've heard the view is breathtaking from the top." I smiled wistfully and looked up at him to find that he was staring at me with a smile.

"I don't need to climb a mountain to find a breathtaking view. I already have one." I looked away, feeling the need to hide my face, even though there was no blush.

He leaned forward and lifted my chin so I was facing him. "I mean it. Beautiful doesn't even begin to cover it."

"So how come you've never climbed Mt McKinley?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "The thought never crossed my mind."

"I don't think I could climb all the way to the top," I admitted. He chuckled to himself. "What?"

"Nothing." I looked at him questioningly. "It's just... you were very clumsy as a human."

"So you don't think I can climb a mountain as a vampire? Wait? You knew me as a human?"

His face hardened slightly but his smile remained. "I saw you around school a few times," he answered.

"Alice told me that we went to school together once, but that's all I've found out about my human life. It's not that I'm not curious, it's just that... it seemed like a sore subject sometimes and I was busy spending time with the family. Can you tell me something about my life? Did we know each other?"He sat still, hesitating. "Please?" I begged, my lower lip jutting out in a pout and my head tilted to the side, eyes widening.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Have you been taking lessons from Alice?"

"No," I replied, still pouting.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. My face broke out into a smile again. I flipped over onto my stomach and looked at him like a child waiting for a story.

"Like I said, you were very clumsy. You tripped so many times, mostly over your own two feet. We had Biology class together after lunch. You were smart and quite perceptive. You were also a danger magnet, too. Your blush was easily triggered, and you had a warm personality. You always put others before yourself. Always so selfless." He said that last line as if to himself. "I couldn't even read your mind as a human."

"Really?"

"Yes, it always frustrated me. Not knowing what you were thinking."

I smiled smugly. "And you may never know."

"Is that a challenge?" he smirked. He growled playfully and I found myself pinned to the ground lying on my back, Edward hovering above me.

"The only way you would be able to read my mind is if I let my shield down. And that never happens unless I really concentrate or my guard is down so much that my shield goes down as well, the latter of which has never happened."

"I think I can get you to let your shield down," he said, his breath fanning my face. His face was only a centimeter from mine, our lips almost touching.

"You think so?" I whispered, breathless from his close proximity.

He looked into my eyes and closed the distance between us. His lips caressed mine softly, and I responded in turn. I inhaled sharply when I was met with another image. I quickly pushed it to the back of my mind to think about later and quickly focused on Edward. He pulled back from our amazing kiss and smiled. _Wow_ was my only coherent thought.

"I heard that," he smirked.

"Can you hear me now?" I smirked back.

"No," he sighed.

He lay down beside me and I put my head on his chest. We spent the rest of the evening in comfortable silence. Edward played with a lock of my hair, and I lay on his chest with my eyes closed, just enjoying his presence.

After a while, Edward broke the silence.

"Guess we didn't end up working on music after all."

"Well, it was still a pretty good date. I wouldn't change it one bit."

"Hey, are you getting Carlisle and Esme anything for their anniversary?"

I bolted upright, eyes wide open. _Their what? And WHEN?_

A/N: How was it? Review please!


	14. Chapter 14 Happy Anniversary!

A/N: I have no idea how long Carlisle and Esme have been married. On with the story...

_Last chapter..._

_"Well, it was still a pretty good date. I wouldn't change it one bit."_

_"Hey, are you getting Carlisle and Esme anything for their anniversary?"_

_I bolted upright, eyes wide open. __Their what? And WHEN?_

**Chapter 14 Happy Anniversary**

**Bella POV**

"Their anniversary?" I asked.

"Yeah, Carlisle and Esme's anniversary is the day after tomorrow." I looked at him blankly. "No one told you?" I shook my head. Soon, my shock wore off and I started to panic.

_How am I going to get them something in time? What can I get them? I mean, surely they could have gotten everything they've wanted by now. I don't have enough time do buy them anything, it's too late now. What if I can't think of anything to give them? What do I do?_

Edward must have read the distress in my expression and interrupted my train of thought.

"You don't have to get them anything, you know. They would just want you to be there. They really just want the whole family to be happy." Guilt showed in his eyes before he quickly masked it.

"Are you sure? But they have given me so much. I want to repay them somehow," I protested.

"Well, actually, I don't have anything for them either," he admitted sheepishly. "I only heard Alice's thoughts about her and Rosalie's gift for them in her mind. I think she's spending a bit too much, but then again it is their hundredth anniversary this year."

"It's their hundredth anniversary?" I looked at him with wide eyes, shocked again. This time the shock passed quickly to be replaced with determination. "Now I _have_ to get them something. It's a big event!"

"Do you want to give them something together?"

I looked at him, wondering if he offered out of pity. His mesmerizing gaze proved me wrong and my thoughts were momentarily incoherent. I quickly averted my gaze to a flower on the ground in front of me.

"Sure," I answered him. "So, did you have anything in mind?"

He looked thoughtful for a while and then answered. "We could write them a song together. Esme loves music."

I smiled. It was a good idea. "Well, we were going to do something like that anyway, so why not? Let's write a song for them." _Now what should go in the song?_

**Edward POV**

She smiled brightly and then voiced a thought. "They are so in love with each other." She looked like she was daydreaming. I wanted to be able to read her mind so I could see what she was dreaming about but sadly, I could not.

Her face suddenly changed, a huge smile slowly breaking out. "I have a great idea. Come on." She took off like a shot towards the house. I followed her quickly.

She ran into the ballroom and picked up her guitar and some blank sheet music. She practically pushed me onto the piano bench in her excitement. _Has she been spending too much time with Alice?_

"Remember how we were dancing earlier? We could incorporate that into a song about their love. I've already got the first verse and part of the chorus." She strummed her guitar, producing a sweet melody. I listened, forming a piano part as she sang the first part of the lyrics, stopping when she got to the end.

"That's amazing. Let's play it together." She nodded and we played through the first verse together. When we stopped, she frowned.

"I can't come up with another verse."

I thought about the lyrics so far and how she thought of them. Then I remembered how she used to avoid dancing at all costs. I smiled, reminiscing when I took her to the prom. My thoughts turned into words.

"I think I have another verse." She looked up at me, hope and excitement shining in her eyes.

"Can you sing it?" I've never tried to write lyrics or sing much before but I couldn't refuse the look on her face.

When I finished, Bella had a dazed look on her face. I looked at her, awaiting her criticism. She shook off her dazed look.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed. "I know the bridge now, too."

We played the song all the way through, adding a harmony to the melody and then writing it down. With our vampire memories, we were soon just working on paper and playing it out in our heads.

**3rd Person POV**

On the day of Carlisle and Esme's anniversary, the Cullen children left their "parents" alone for the morning to give them some alone time. Alice planned the whole evening out. She decorated the ballroom and, of course, had appropriate and fashionable outfits for everyone. Evening comes and Alice silently slips an invitation card under the door to Carlisle and Esme's room.

**Alice POV**

_Oh I'm so excited!_ I ran quickly and quietly over to my room and put on my dress. I made sure that all of our outfits matched each of our partners and didn't outshine Carlisle and Esme's presents I got for them. I gathered, or ordered, all of us into the elegantly decorated ballroom. I ran my last minute inspections of everything as we waited for Carlisle and Esme.

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and I stood in a line by the door. Jasper was both excited and nervous because of Bella's and my emotions. Finally, Carlisle and Esme came through the door.

I nudged Jasper to go first. He and Emmett stepped forward and gave them both a hug and a "Happy Anniversary" and then presented their gift. They each pulled out an airplane ticket voucher and handed them to Carlisle and Esme.

"Take a trip. Spend some time without the "kids". You deserve it." Jasper smiled.

"Yeah, go wherever you want to go. We'll be fine," Emmett said.

I smirked at Emmett's last sentence. I already saw what he meant by that. He wanted to be able to have a party, vampire style.

Esme thanked them and looked at Carlisle imploringly. Carlisle smiled at her sweetly and nodded slightly.

She turned to me. "Will you help me decide when and where, and if it's sunny?" she asked.

"Of course," I answered, smiling brightly. _You can never trust those weather forecasters on TV these days._ Edward chuckled beside Bella.

Rosalie and I stepped forward and presented our presents. Brand new outfits for them to wear. A dashing tuxedo for Carlisle and a beautiful, elegant evening gown for Esme.

"Thank you, girls. It's beautiful," Esme praised.

"Well, put them on," I encouraged them. They looked at me with surprise on their faces. "Yes, I mean right now. Go put them on and then get down here." I was practically bouncing with excitement now.

They went at vampire speed and changed while Edward and Bella sat down by their instruments. Bella looked more nervous than before.

"You'll do fine," I reassured her.

"You don't know that. You can't see me clearly." She was so nervous she was almost shaking.

Edward leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You'll be great. Relax."

Surprisingly, she did relax. She looked at him, smiling in gratitude. _How come she listens to you and not me?_ I thought to Edward. He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and went over to Jasper just as Carlisle and Esme came through the door, stunningly beautiful in their new outfits.

"Bella and Edward have prepared a song," I announced.

Bella looked at Edward again and then took a deep breath before she started.

(A/N: HSM 3 "Can I Have This Dance".)

_[Bella]  
Take my hand, take a breath  
__Pull me close and take one step  
__Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

_[Edward, Bella]  
__Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_[Chorus]  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance?_

_[Edward]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all_

_[Edward, Bella]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_[Chorus]  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance?_

_[Edward, Bella]  
Oh no mountain's too high, and no ocean's too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_[Chorus]  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better__  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance?  
_

_Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?_

Carlisle held his hand out to Esme at Bella's first line and they were dancing around the ballroom. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I watched them glide gracefully across the floor before joining them ourselves.

Jasper twirled me around as the song progressed. I sighed happily in his arms. I leaned my head against his chest.

As the song came to a close, I noticed that Edward's future disappeared for a second. That can only mean one thing.

I looked across the room at them. They were staring into each others' eyes and leaning closer until their lips touched softly and briefly. I "awwwwwed" in my head. Edward either didn't hear me or didn't care since he didn't take his eyes off Bella for a moment.

A/N: I'll post a few more in the next few days in the spirit of the holidays so be on the look out! Review please!


	15. Chapter 15 Reflections

A/N: More lines from Twilight and also from New Moon in **bold**. A peek into Bella's mind...

**Chapter 15 Reflections**

**Bella POV**

It was night. I was lying across my bed in Edward's arms pretending to sleep. It was nice and we did this often. Just being together, not bothered by anyone or anything else. I was completely and totally enjoying the moment.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, his lips gently kissing my neck.

I smiled. "This is nice. I want to spend forever like this."

"So do I," he responded.

Silence came down again but it was not an oppressive, uncomfortable silence. No, this silence was born out of sheer bliss.

I looked back on the images I saw when Edward kissed me. The first was when Edward kissed me when we met. It showed me the song that Edward played for me later. The second happened when Edward kissed me on our date. I had pushed it to the back of my mind but now...

_A small house, the sun blazing overhead in the cloudless, blue sky. _Phoenix_ came to my mind._

_A woman's face appeared. I could see a little bit of myself in her face. __**"Bella, you don't have to do this," **__she said to me. _Mom, _my mind supplied._

"_**Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**_

_**She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.**_

_An image of me on an airplane flashed and then it changed as I saw a man leaning on a police car. _Charlie,_ my mind told me._

_**Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane. **_

"_**It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"**_

"_**Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad."**_

_An image of me with Charlie in the cruiser, green everywhere. A red Chevy truck appeared for a second, and then another small house. _Forks,_ my mind whispered._

The images stopped there.

What were these images? Am I seeing the future? The first image, where I heard Edward's song, played out exactly as I saw it. But if I were a vampire in the second set of images, I would not have been in the sun. Nor would I have been in Phoenix.

Am I seeing the past? The first vision couldn't be. I heard Edward's song in the first image. They surely would have told me by now if I knew them in the past. And it would have been outrageous thinking that the Cullens would befriend a human, let alone me.

Why am I getting these images then? They are quite strange, especially the third one. Edward had just leaned forward to place a soft, lingering kiss on my lips in the ballroom the night of Carlisle and Esme's anniversary.

_I had a little package in my hand. I hated getting gifts. __**I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape.**_

"_**Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.**_

_The next part wasn't an image, just a feeling of pain and then nothing._

I had to forcibly keep a light smile on my face after that kiss. I played the third image again in my head, looking for some kind of revelation I was supposed to get.

Nothing made sense about these images. The first image could have been the future since it also happened in real life afterwards. The second image had to have been in my past human life. The third must have been the past, also. I couldn't have been a vampire; no flimsy piece of tape could have given a vampire a paper cut.

As I thought about the images, I noticed that I only received them when Edward kissed me on the lips. Would that happen every time? Is it worth finding out? I have a happy life now. Well, a happy _vampire_ life. That last image showed me pain. Should I even try to find out what happened to me? Does it even matter now? _Should_ it matter now?

Should I avoid kissing Edward? I almost snorted out loud at the thought. I love Edward. There is no possible way for me to never kiss him again. So I would have to deal with these visions as they came.

I would love to find out what happened to Charlie and Renee, my human parents. Maybe the images would show me what happened to them. Either the past or the future would suffice since I seemed to be seeing both, but I thought that being a shield was my gift. Could a vampire have two gifts?

Alice can see the future. Am I seeing my own future because she can't see mine? Should I talk to her about this? Ask her how to deal with it all? Carlisle could also give me some advice, but I could not ask either of them to block their minds from Edward forever. I don't want him to know. It might affect our relationship, changing it completely. I realized that I'm on my own. It's a scary thought.

Something nagged me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I did learn something of my past out of these images. Renee and Charlie, my human parents, are probably divorced since they live in separate states. They loved me and it hurt that I don't know what happened to them when I became a vampire. They might be hurting because I was just gone. I used to live in Phoenix with my mother, but then I moved to Forks to live with my father. Phoenix to Forks is a big contrast. I also got a paper cut at some point although I hardly see the significance of _that_.

I could probably look something up on the internet about my parents now that I know a little bit more. If only I could do it when no one knew. Maybe when the rest of my family is busy. I would have to get away from Edward, too. That is going to be difficult.

Edward seems to be a bit overprotective of me even though I am a vampire. He is usually always in my line of sight or at least in the same room. He is always watching over me and it can get a bit suffocating. Love, compassion, caring, and adoration streams out of him in a way that makes me feel as if I were floating on air. He treats me in a way that seems too perfect sometimes. I don't deserve him. He could do so much better than me.

I wonder why I saw Edward playing me his song that first time. And why did Edward stiffen when I spoke the line in the vision that I saw? He looked disappointed when I told him that I didn't recognize the song he wrote. But why should I have recognized it? He only plays for his family as far as I know.

The nagging feeling grew stronger.

I went over the memories again, going through the second one slowly since it revealed the most about my past. I saw the worried look in my mother's eyes and the happiness in my father's eyes. I smiled as I saw myself trip over nothing as I walked toward him in my memory. Was I always that clumsy? It seemed impossible now that I have the grace of a vampire. It reminded me of the lines of the song that Edward and I wrote together. The second verse had the lines that said something about catching the other if she fell. Edward came up with that verse.

Something clicked in my head. Edward would not have come up with those lines thinking of a vampire. He also thought that I should have known the song he played for me on the piano the day he came back. If he wrote the song, then how would I have heard it? Is it possible that Edward and the Cullens knew me as a human? I never considered it. They are my family; they wouldn't keep something like this from me on purpose.

I can't tell anyone about my visions and I can't avoid getting them. I'm not sure if my family knows anything about my past, but I'm pretty confident that they don't. They would have told me if they knew something. Wouldn't they?

A/N: Review please!


	16. Chapter 16 Merry Christmas Part 1

**Chapter 16 Merry Christmas Part 1**

**Bella POV**

"That's great, Bella. I think you've got it under control now," Carlisle said, smiling warmly.

It was the end of my last power training session at the beginning of December. I can now block with my shield expertly. I could also let it down at will. I'm so glad these lessons are done. I smiled up at Edward standing next to me.

"Well done," he whispered as he bent down to kiss my cheek swiftly. I sighed happily and leaned back as he wrapped his arms around me. "What do you want to do now?"

I let my shield down to send him a thought. I knew he loved reading my thoughts. _Oh I don't know. What is everyone else doing?_ I asked him.

He cocked his head, listening for their thoughts. "Emmett is helping Rosalie, who is in the garage working on her car, Alice is waiting for you to be finished since she wants to go for a swim, Jasper is reading in the library..." He paused, and then whispered in my ear so that no one else could hear, "and Carlisle and Esme want to ask you something."

"What do they want to ask me?"

"I don't know. They are blocking me."

"Well, I'll go talk to them and then a swim sounds perfect." He smiled brilliantly and then led me to the door of Carlisle's study before continuing down the hall to his room.

Well, _our_ room. I smiled at the thought. I moved into his room a few months after our relationship started. Alice was bouncing around, asking if she could redecorate to add a feminine touch, but I didn't want to change a thing. I can't believe that we've been together for nine months! (A/N: She went to the meadow around the end of February or the beginning of March in New Moon, so that's that I'm going with.)

I knocked softly on the door and waited. A few seconds later, the door opened. Esme beckoned me inside and I walked over to Carlisle by the window. Esme followed me after closing the door and stood by Carlisle's side. I looked at them expectantly.

They glanced at each other before Carlisle spoke in a soft voice that even Edward wouldn't be able to hear through the wall. "Well, Esme and I were wondering if you would block Edward's and Alice's abilities until Christmas so that they don't see or hear about the presents."

I put a shield around the three of us as he spoke since it was obvious that he didn't want anyone else to know.

"I know it's a lot to ask and I hate to ask it but it's been so long since the last Christmas that we exchanged gifts. We've been together so long that it's almost impossible to find something that we don't have or that we couldn't get ourselves if we wanted it," Esme explained in the same soft pitch.

I looked at both of their faces, softly smiling with pleading eyes. "Well I'm blocking us now, but how am I supposed to do that for a month without giving anything away?"

"If you could just block us for a month saying that we asked for some privacy, then that may work," Carlisle suggested.

"Would it? They would either bother you even more or bother me." I hesitated and then sighed. "If I can manage it, then I will."

"Thank you, dear," Esme said.

I left the study, leaving the shield on them. I pondered over their request on my way to Alice and Jasper's room. I walked slowly down the hall, passing my and Edward's room but was stopped outside the library by Jasper. He pulled me into the library and whispered quietly.

"Bella, could you possibly block me from Alice's visions?"

"Let me guess, you want to get her a present for Christmas."

He nodded sheepishly. "I want to surprise her, but you know how difficult _that_ is."

We chuckled softly. "If I find a way to do it, then fine. But you owe me one."

"Fair enough. Though, I can't get you out of shopping with Alice." I huffed and rolled my eyes, half annoyed and half disappointed.

"Okay, then. I better get to Alice. She wants to go for a swim," I said in a normal tone. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure."

There was the sound of fast footsteps and then Emmett appeared beside us. "Can I come, too? I'm SO BORED! We could play volleyball in the pool!"

I chuckled at his exclamation. "Sure, Emmett. See if you can get Rose, too. Might as well have the whole family." Well, maybe not the _whole_ family. I think Carlisle and Esme will be busy getting their presents together.

Emmett nodded excitedly before running off to ask Rose.

Jasper and I headed to Alice. She threw Jasper a pair of swimming trunks and then dragged me off to her closet.

"Come on! I have the perfect swimsuit for you!" I followed her into her giant closet and waited as she rifled through the excessive amounts of clothing she kept there. "Ah, here it is!" She grabbed my hand and practically threw me into the bathroom to change, throwing in the swimsuit after me. "Hurry up! I want to see what it looks like!"

I laughed and teased her. "What, you can't _see_ what it looks like yourself?" I heard her growl in frustration behind the door.

"You know perfectly well that I can't _see _you in my visions properly. I would really appreciate it if you would keep that shield of yours down, you know!"

I smiled. I looked to see what she picked out for me. I held up a plain, navy blue two-piece bikini. It was showing too much skin for my taste but I already learned not to go against Alice about clothes. I sighed and quickly put on the bikini and stepped out the door.

"It's perfect!" Alice squealed happily. "Come on," she said, grabbing my arm, "everyone's waiting for us at the pool." She had already changed into her bikini and grabbed us both towels, too.

When we got there, the guys were setting up the net and Rosalie was lounging on a chair watching them. I couldn't take my eyes off Edward. He looked gorgeous in just a pair of swimming trunks. He turned and his eyes locked with mine. He was in front of me before I could even blink.

"You're beautiful," he said, not breaking eye contact.

"You don't look too bad, yourself," I teased. We gazed into each other's eyes and both slowly leaned in.

"Hey, are you two lovebirds going to play or just stare at each other all day?" Emmett yelled. Edward turned to growl at Emmett but then turned with a smile to me. He took my hand, and we quickly joined the others in the pool.

"So, what teams are we playing with?" I asked.

"It's going to be you, me, and Rose against Jasper, Alice, and little Eddie here," Emmett answered.

Edward growled at Emmett again. "Don't call me 'Eddie'."

Emmett laughed it off. "Game on!" he yelled.

We broke off into our teams on opposite ends of the pool. I went up to Emmett and Rose and whispered, "Let them use their powers or not?"

Emmett smirked and boasted, "Let them! We'll beat them easily even with their precious powers." I looked at Rose and we both shrugged before beginning the game.

My team couldn't get the ball over the net without Edward or Alice being there even when we were trying to make split second decisions and block our thoughts. We had to rely on Emmett's strength to hit hard enough to not break the ball but also stop Edward or Alice from hitting the ball back over the net. Jasper strategized with them as well, making sure that no areas on their side were open for us to hit the ball in. Rose and I were trying to get the ball when it was near us, but Emmett tried to get it, too. I think Jasper may be feeding him some extra frustration and competitiveness. Needless to say, we lost. And Emmett threw a fit!

"You guys only won because of your powers! It's not fair!"

"I believe Bella offered to turn them off at the beginning and you refused, bragging that you would beat us anyway," Edward smirked.

"Oh yeah! Well, I bet you can't beat us without your powers! You won because of them!"

An idea struck me and I looked at Jasper. He caught my eye and I raised my eyebrows and nodded towards Emmett. He looked confused for a second and then seemed to figure out my train of thought. Emmett continued his little rant, slightly angrier and more frustrated than before.

"In fact, I don't think you guys could last a year without your stupid powers!"

"How about we make a bet, then?" Jasper suggested. I smirked at his subtlety. "If you win the next game without us using our powers, then I'll ask Bella to turn off our powers for the rest of the month. If we win, then..." he trailed off.

"Then you can't play any pranks or make any jokes for the rest of the month," Edward finished.

I laughed in my head. Jasper might lose the game on purpose so that I could block Alice for him; he would do anything for Alice. Edward would be in a win-win situation since he would either enjoy the silence in his head or enjoy a month during which Emmett would have to stop playing pranks and making jokes. Alice would be roped into it since both of her teammates would agree but she would be very put out if they lost. Rose wouldn't care since it doesn't really concern her, and I need to be able to block Alice and Edward without it being suspicious. _Maybe this won't be so hard after all._

"Everyone agree?" I asked.

"Yes!" Emmett boomed.

"Sure," Jasper stated.

"Of course," Edward said.

Alice hesitated. "I can't see the outcome. Oh well, I'm in."

"Whatever," Rosalie declared.

"Okay then. Let's play."

Without Edward, Alice, or Jasper using their powers, it was a pretty even match. Both sides worked together and soon both teams were a point away from winning. In the last round, Rose set the ball up and then Emmett spiked it over the net right between Edward and Jasper. They both dove for the ball but crashed into each other instead. (A/N: I just used that from the Twilight movie when they were playing baseball.)

"WE WON!" Emmett cheered. He picked up me and Rose and then swung us around in circles. I laughed at his enthusiasm. Rose was shrieking at Emmett to put her down before he ruined her outfit. He put us both down and then bounded up to Edward, Alice and Jasper. "Ha! Now you don't get to use your powers for a month! No more annoying mind reading, no more messing with my emotions, and no more future-seeing! It's going to be a fun month! Bella?" He looked at me.

I stopped laughing to focus and then put up shields around the three of them. "It's done!" I announced.

"Yeah!" Emmett yelled. He started running around the house, yelling of his success.

"Enjoy your lives as normal vamps!" Rose smirked as she followed Emmett into the house.

Alice stomped off to her room, her chin in the air, while Jasper followed her trying to comfort her _without_ his powers.

I caught Edward's gaze and nodded towards the Jacuzzi. He smiled widely as we walked over to the Jacuzzi together. I sank into the warm water and relaxed against Edward's chest.

"Enjoying the silence?" I asked him.

"Very much, thank you. You know, I might have to ask you to do this more often," he teased.

"But then I can't let you read _my_ thoughts," I responded playfully.

He chuckled. "That's true. I love hearing your mind."

*****Two Weeks later*****

Alice and Esme had decorated the entire house for the holiday season. A huge Christmas tree stood in the ballroom, decorated from top to bottom except for the star on top, which Carlisle will put on the tree on Christmas Eve.

Edward and I were in our room. He was listening to music while I was still fretting about a present for him. I was looking through a catalogue, seeing if anything would catch my eye.

"Ugh! Why is it so hard to find a decent present?" I complained out loud.

"Bella, I told you. You don't have to get me anything. You are the best present you could give me, even though I don't deserve you. Nothing would make me happier than having you in my arms forever." He held out his arms as he said this and I gladly snuggled into them, catalogue still in hand.

"But I still have to get you something," I remarked. "Don't try to convince me not to."

He chuckled. "Only if you don't complain if I get you something as well." I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off before I could. "I know what you are going to say so don't say it. If you're going to give me something, then I'm going to give you something. That's the deal." I pouted a little before turning back to the catalogue without another word.

I flipped through the pages, glancing at all the items on the page while Edward played idly with a lock of my hair. When I turned a few pages, my eyes landed on a fishing package. It had a new fishing pole, bait, a knife, fishhooks, and more. Everything you would need to fish. Charlie's face flashed through my mind.

"Bella?" Edward asked, noticing my distraction. He glanced at the page, wondering why I paused.

I quickly turned the page and smiled at him. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, still looking at me curiously.

Later that day, I managed to order that fishing package with instructions to send it to Charlie's address in Forks, Washington before Christmas. I couldn't get anything for Renee since I had a feeling that she wasn't in Phoenix anymore and I don't know where she is. I don't know how I managed to do it without anyone noticing. I wondered if Charlie would get his present.

*****Christmas Eve*****

Alice flitted around the house putting up last minute decorations. We were all talking and smiling in the ballroom around the big tree. Alice was eyeing the one with her name on it from Jasper. We all gathered around the tree as Carlisle climbed the ladder holding the star.

He smiled down on all of us and we smiled back at him. "I'm so happy this Christmas to have the entire family here. It's been wonderful to have the whole family together. I hope that there's much more happiness to come." He put the shining star on top of the tree and stepped down. Esme hugged him and he kissed her on the cheek.

Edward suddenly dragged me out of the ballroom and pulled me into the hall.

"What are you doing, Edward?" He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

He glanced up and my eyes followed his. A sprig of mistletoe hung from the doorway connecting the living room to the hall. I caught his eye and giggled.

"Is that mistletoe I see?"

"Why yes, it is."

He leaned down, bringing his face closer to mine. Our lips were millimeters apart.

_BOOM!_ The door swung open with a bang. A tall, strawberry blonde vampire walked through the door. A few other vampires followed her through the doorway. The blonde spotted us.

She glared at me for a second before calling out, "Edward!"

A/N: Review please! Merry Christmas!


	17. Chapter 17 Merry Christmas Part 2

_Last time..._

_He leaned down bringing his face closer to mine. Our lips were millimeters apart._

_BOOM! The door swung open with a bang. A tall, strawberry blonde vampire walked through the door. A few other vampires followed her through the doorway. The blonde spotted us._

_She glared at me for a second before calling out, "Edward!"_

**Chapter 17 Merry Christmas Part 2**

**Bella POV**

I stared, standing still as a statue as the blonde walked right up to Edward, who had released me from his arms, and threw her own arms around him in a big hug that lasted just a little bit too long for my taste.

"Oh, it's been so long since we've seen you, Edward. You look well."

"So do you. Allow me to introduce Bella, the newest member of our family. Bella, this is Tanya," he pointed to the blonde. "Over there is Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar." He pointed to the pale blonde female and then the black haired couple behind her. "They make up the Denali coven. Everyone, this is Bella."

"So this is the famous Bella we've been hearing about!" Tanya said, looking me over. I looked at Edward questioningly and he looked sheepishly back at me.

They all came up to us as the rest of the Cullen family appeared behind us.

"Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Tanya, what a wonderful surprise!" Carlisle greeted them.

"It's so nice to have you here with us, especially on Christmas," Esme said. "But where is Irina?"

"Didn't Alice see us coming? I thought you would have expected us," Kate commented. "Irina has gone off on her own to look for her mate who disappeared months ago. We haven't heard from her in weeks."

"She has found a mate? Well I hope she finds him again. You see, Alice didn't see you coming because Bella is blocking Edward's, Alice's, and Jasper's abilities. My children all had a bet and Edward, Alice, and Jasper lost so now they can't use their abilities until the end of the month," Carlisle explained.

"We should have called. So sorry to just show up unannounced," Carmen said.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. You can come by anytime," Esme reassured.

"Bella's blocking them? A shield! A powerful one by the looks of it, though I can't get a good reading. She's blocking me, too," Eleazar exclaimed.

"Why don't we all go to the ballroom?" Esme suggested.

We all followed her into the ballroom. I kept glancing at Edward along the way but he kept his face forward, avoiding my gaze. He seemed tense, not as carefree as before.

The two families chatted amicably, but my attention was focused on Edward. He didn't relax his stiff posture nor did he once look me in the eye since the Denali coven arrived.

"It's almost midnight. Let's open presents, shall we?" Esme announced.

Everyone gathered around the tree. The presents were mostly between mates although Carlisle and Esme had presents for their 'children'. Esme looked apologetically at our visitors but they just smiled warmly back at her.

_SHRIEK!!!_ I turned to see Alice jumping up and down in excitement, an expensive-looking purse in hand. She threw her arms around Jasper saying, "Thank you!" over and over again. She let him go just to bombard him with questions. "How did you get it? Oh and it has my name on it! How did you manage it? There were only five of these even made! And then those stupid designers already sold them off to less fashionable people!" she ranted.

Jasper laughed and took her into his arms in an attempt to stop her bouncing. She looked up to him with big, round eyes. "I spoke to one of the designers and managed to... persuade her to make me another bag. I convinced her to put your name on a tag inside it, too. I knew you liked it. You complained about it for a week," he teased.

"Oh shut up!" she smacked him playfully on the arm. "Thank you!" She stood up on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

I saw Rose and Emmett together with wide smiles on their faces and standing just a little bit too close to each other.

I smiled and shook my head, turning to see Edward holding out a small package to me. He looked into my eyes and held out a small, beautifully wrapped box. He was smiling my favorite crooked grin and it felt like we were the only two people on Earth. I took the box from him hesitantly and looked at him suspiciously. It was a little small considering his usual tendency to spend extravagantly on gifts, especially ones for me.

"You better not have spent a lot of money on me," I teased half playfully and half warningly.

He chuckled softly. "Just accept it, please," he said, his eyes smoldering.

I looked back down at the box and slowly opened it. I lifted a set of car keys and dangled them in front of his face, one eyebrow raised and glaring at him accusingly.

"You bought me a car?" I hissed quietly.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

"You know I don't like you spending a lot of money on me," I huffed.

"Please accept it, Bella. I wanted to buy you a car. Besides, you can't ride with Alice or Rose forever."

"I don't! I ride with you, sometimes," I smirked.

"Will you take the car, Bella? Please?" He started placing little kisses all over my face saying, "Please?" between each one. It was hard to stay mad at him when he did this. I finally relented and relaxed into his arms.

"Thank you," I said.

Carlisle and Esme presented us, along with Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett, with their gifts. They were all wrapped perfectly and tied with red and green ribbons. We all opened them at the same time. Gasps came from the girls and the guys had shocked faces.

Inside each box was an authentic outfit from what looked to be the Victorian age. Exquisite gowns and suits, all perfectly altered to fit the person to whom they were given.

"This is amazing, Esme. Thank you," I said, looking at my dress in awe. We all thanked Carlisle and Esme for their wonderful gifts.

"Let's have a dance!" Alice yelled out. Agreements were heard from everyone, so we agreed to meet back in the ballroom in an hour. Esme and Rose went off to see if outfits for the Denali coven could be found.

Alice dragged me up into her closet and quickly dressed herself as I fumbled with the corset in my hand.

"Oh, Bella," Alice was already dressed, her gown fitting her perfectly, accentuating her small waist. Her gloved hands quickly helped me into the corset and gown. She sat me down in front of a mirror and proceeded to curl my hair.

"Alice, is it just me or does Tanya seem to be a little too close to Edward?"

She laughed. "Oh, Bella. Jealous? It's nothing to bother yourself with. Tanya has had her eyes on Edward for the longest time, but he's always refused her. Don't worry about it."

I took some comfort in her words, mulling it over as she worked.

Tanya appeared at the door minutes later, already dressed in a similar gown of her own. "Alice, Esme asks if you could help her find outfits for Kate and Carmen. Carlisle already found something for Eleazar."

"Okay, then. Will you take over for me here and help curl Bella's hair?" She proceeded to explain what she wanted done to my hair and then left to help Esme and Rose. Tanya came over to stand behind me and continued curling my hair.

"So, did Edward change you?" Tanya asked.

"No, another vampire attacked me, but Alice and Jasper took care of him before he killed me."

"I see. Well, are you Edward's mate then? You two seem very close."

"Um. I don't know if I'm his mate but we are together in a relationship."

She chuckled once. "You better watch your step with him. He's quite the charmer."

"Really?" I asked, not quite believing her.

"Yes. You know, when we were together he was the perfect gentleman. He stayed with us up in Denali for a week last year. We spent a lot of time together, but then he left without another word. I hope you don't receive the same treatment. I would hate for you to have to go through that," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"You were with Edward before?" I asked, feeling my muscles tense.

"Oh yes, he came to us for a week. None of the other members of his family came with him so it was just the two of us up here in the snow."

Alice saved me the trouble of looking for an answer by coming through the door. Tanya had just finished curling my hair. Alice came over and started arranging my hair. "Tanya, why don't you go and see if your sister needs any help? They're in the guest bedroom on the third floor. First door on your right."

I kept quiet, thinking about Edward... and Tanya. _Was she telling the truth? Did Edward just leave her like that? Would he do that to me?_ I immediately pushed that thought away. Edward loved me, even though he's never actually said it to me yet. He shows it in everything he does for me. Of course he would never leave me. But that little voice that told me he might leave stayed in my head.

"All done!" Alice announced, looking proudly at her work. I looked in the mirror and stared, not believing that the girl in the mirror was me.

"Alice, you are amazing."

"Why thank you." She bowed mockingly. I laughed and looked at the clock. Only two minutes left.

Alice grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs to the room the others were in. They all looked like they stepped out of a history book. They chatted together for a minute before we all went down to meet the guys.

Soft music played in the ballroom. The guys were all dressed in their suits and walked up to their partners. Carlisle led Esme out to the dance floor and they started to waltz across the room, looking into each other's eyes. It was like their anniversary again. Their love shone and they moved in perfect time with each other. They were soon joined by the other couples.

Edward approached me and bowed low, offering his hand. "May I have the honor of a dance, my lady?"

I smiled put my hand in his. "Why yes, you may." He pulled me close, leading me out to the others. I whispered quietly in his ear. "I don't know how to dance," I admitted.

"Don't worry. It's all in the leading. Trust me," he whispered.

I looked into his eyes and forgot everything else. It was just me and him. Together. Everything else didn't matter. We twirled around in circles effortlessly, our gazes lock on each other. It seemed like time stopped and we danced together forever.

Eventually, the world came back into focus and Alice pulled me away to get ready for their Christmas present for the guys. Edward let me go reluctantly and held my gaze until I couldn't see him anymore.

**Edward POV**

I watched my angel leave my arms and get pulled away by Alice. I was still floating above the clouds in my mind, which was so peacefully silent thanks to Bella.

"Dude, you are so whipped! Earth to Eddie! Hello? Anyone in there?" Emmett's annoying voice rang out.

"Shut up, Emmett," I said. I shook myself out of my daze and turned to see my brothers with smug smiles on their faces.

The girls had left the room and Carlisle and Esme invited Carmen and Eleazar to go for a hunt.

"I'm glad Jasper doesn't have his power right now or else he'd have the same little 'love-struck girl' look on his face," Emmett teased.

"Hey! I resent that!" Jasper protested. "But it would probably be true!" he admitted.

I shook my head at their antics. "We'd better go change and prepare for what the girls have planned."

That brought them up short and they raced up to their rooms to change.

I went to Bella's and my room and quickly donned a plain blue button up shirt and a pair of jeans.

Minutes later, we had all gathered in the ballroom again. Jasper, Emmett, Tanya, Kate, and I were all sitting in front of the stage waiting for Alice, Rose, and Bella to start their performance.

The girls came out, looking like rock stars the way Alice dressed them. Bella went to her guitar and sat on a chair in the back while Alice and Rosalie took their spots on the stage.

"Okay, so we're going to perform a song. We didn't write it though. We asked Bella to play her guitar and we have other instruments on tape so we could really perform it, no offense to Bella and her amazing talent," Alice said, looking at Bella. Alice put the tape in the stereo, turned up the volume a bit, and then got into position.

(A/N: "Never Underestimate a Girl" by Vanessa Hudgens.)

_[Rosalie]  
It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows, she can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy could stand a chance_

_[Alice, Rosalie]  
She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you every single time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should_

_[Chorus, all three]__  
Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it, we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

_[Alice]  
She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better (watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you really like it or not_

_[Alice, Rosalie]  
She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you every single time  
That's right  
No, no, no, you should_

_[Chorus]__  
Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it, we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

When the music started and Alice and Rosalie were singing, they were also dancing some very sexy dance moves. They moved around the stage fluidly and gracefully but mostly stood in front of their mates as they sang and danced.

A music interlude encompassed this part of the song, but I don't recall that there was one at this point. I saw the reason as Alice danced over to where Bella was sitting and pulled her out of her chair unexpectedly. Bella started protesting quietly and quickly at vampire speed. I could just barely make out the words. There was a guitar now playing on the tape.

"Alice! You switched the tapes, didn't you? I can't go out there! I don't do this type of thing! I only saw you guys practice once! In fact, you guys only practiced once!" Bella was almost hysterical.

"Oh come on, Bella! It's going to be so much fun! It'll be fine! Come on!" Alice practically shoved Bella to the middle of the stage where she stood frozen. She looked out on us in the audience and I gave her an encouraging smile which she returned weakly. Her gaze went behind me and her face changed.

I glanced back to see Tanya smirking up at her, almost triumphant in a way. I looked back at Bella to see that her posture relaxed and she opened her mouth to sing.

_[Bella]  
She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it going on  
We've been trying to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice_

Bella was dancing around the stage with more grace and allure than Alice or Rosalie. I couldn't stop staring at her. In the last two lines, she went up to the edge of the stage and sang those lines looking directly at me before turning swiftly on her heel at the end of the line. She continued to dance and sing, fitting in perfectly with Alice and Rosalie on the stage.

_[Chorus]__  
Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it, we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

I was in shock and awe. I still couldn't take my eyes off Bella.

"Wow! That was hot, baby!" Emmett said as Rosalie jumped off the stage, landing in front of him. "Didn't think you had it in you, Bella!" he said, turning to Bella.

Alice had also leaped gracefully off the stage. She and Jasper were in each other's arms, eyes locked on the other.

I looked at Bella, who was staring down at her feet at the edge of the stage in front of me.

"Bella, that was incredible! You were truly amazing." She lifted her head slowly and looked at me. I smiled adoringly at her.

She smiled and said, "I guess it's time for my gift to you." She turned back to the stage and picked up her guitar again. She pulled her chair to the front of the stage right in front of me. Everyone looked up at her as she announced that she was singing another song.

(A/N: "Halo" by Haley James Scott on One Tree Hill.)

_Verse 1  
I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine every day,  
I give you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there. _

_Chorus:  
One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh, oh I, I just wanna love you _

_Verse 2  
I always said that I would make mistakes,  
I'm only human, and that__'__s my saving grace,  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
so pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there. _

_Chorus:  
One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh, oh I, I just wanna love you _

_Why you think that you know me  
But In your eyes  
I am something above you  
It__'__s only in your mind  
Only in your mind  
I wear a  
I wear a  
I wear a Halo _

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh, oh I, I just wanna love you _

_Haaaa ha-ha halo (x9)_

She finished her song and I gazed upon the wonderful angel in front of me. I could hardly believe that she thought she wasn't worthy enough to stand by my side. And the line about being human. It sparked a thought in my mind.

(A/N: This is a part taken directly out of Twilight. I just switched POVs.)

_"I'm... sorry... Edward," she whispered. She knew I could hear._

_"Give me a moment," I called, just loud enough for her less sensitive ears. She sat very still._

_After ten incredibly long seconds, I walked back, slowly for me. I stopped, still several feet away, and sank gracefully to the ground, crossing my legs. My eyes never left hers. I took two deep breaths, and then smiled in apology._

_"I am so very sorry." I hesitated. "Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?"_

(A/N: Who remembers that? I was almost not going to use that song because of that line in the song but then I remembered this line in the book.)

No one else knew exactly what had happened that day. It was an inside joke between us. Does she remember after all?

Bella came up to me, smiling softly. I took her into my arms and whispered into her ear.

"But you are an angel. My angel. You deserve so much more."

"I knew you thought that, so I needed to tell you my side of things."

"Oh, Bella. My angel, my love." I hugged her close to me, wishing I could hold her forever.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading it! You can expect another chapter on New Year's! Review please! Happy holidays to all my wonderful readers and reviewers!


	18. Chapter 18 Happy New Year

A/N: Okay, so the last chapter left some of you confused or disappointed. Sorry about that! I'll explain both of those here.

So when Bella wrote songs before, she wrote them on instinct, the words just coming to her. That's what she did last chapter. I said that I almost didn't put in that song because of the being human line. The being human inside joke between Edward and Bella is just something to confuse _Edward_. So Edward's thinking about the possibility of Bella remembering her human life and not telling him anything and Bella's thinking about the possibility that Edward had been with Tanya before. Sorry for the confusion.

As for the Tanya part, I was writing the last chapter and it was taking me so long and it was getting late (I promised you guys a chapter and I hate breaking promises) so I just finished up the concert and posted it. I wanted to put Tanya's part in the last chapter, but I didn't have the time or the patience. I was getting frustrated since it took me a LONG time to write it. So Tanya's part is in this chapter. Sorry again for those who wanted her part right away, especially after I hinted at it. Well, you're getting it now. Enjoy the chapter!

Oh, and lines taken from Eclipse in **bold** (Pages 194-195).

**Chapter 18 Happy New Year**

**Edward POV**

The next night as Bella and I were in each other's arms in our room, I was still floating on cloud nine.

"_Oh, Bella. My angel, my love."_ The words from a couple days ago rang through my head over and over. I couldn't keep the smile from my face, not that I wanted to. My _love_. I sighed happily. It was such a great relief to finally be able to say those words. I have had to stop myself from saying the word "love" for a while. I did not want to make her feel like we were going too fast or make her feel obligated to say it back to me if she wasn't ready. After all, she had no memories of me so I had to court her all over again. And I could do it properly this time around.

I pushed those thoughts aside and refocused on the brown-haired beauty beside me. It felt so right to have her in my arms again. I remember when I would hold her like this when she was human and sleeping. She would whisper that she loved me in her sleep. I loved to say it to her when she was awake and she loved to hear me say it. She looked like she was sleeping now. She was lying peacefully in my arms, her whole body relaxed, and she was taking deep breaths. The only thing missing was her heartbeat. The heartbeat that I didn't want to stop. The reason why I left the only person who would ever hold my heart.

When it was around dawn- the cloud cover made it slightly difficult to tell- she stirred and whispered, "Edward." It was as if she remembered her human life as well; it was a perfect reenactment. Remembering that she wasn't saying my name in her sleep and that she whispered my name for a reason, I leaned in to kiss the top of her head.

"Yes, love?" I whispered. She opened her eyes and smiled at me, hesitating before she spoke.

"Edward, has there ever been anything between you and... Tanya?" I stiffened minutely, hoping that she wouldn't notice. Although considering that I was holding her so closely in my arms, she probably did.

"Why do you ask?"

"It seems like there's something between you two. You're always more guarded when she's in the room, and she seems to be a bit," she paused, looking for the right word, "closer to you than Kate, Carmen, or Eleazar."

So she noticed. Tanya was always throwing herself at me, and now since Bella turned off my power, she has used the opportunity to her advantage. Although I enjoy the quiet in my mind, I could no longer avoid Tanya as successfully as I would like to. She would often corner me in the hallway and try to persuade me to come to her room so we could be _alone_. I would always extract myself from the situation as quickly as I could, but I could always see the suspicion in Bella's eyes when I entered a room with Tanya right behind me.

"**Tanya expressed a little interest. I let her know, in a very courteous, gentlemanly fashion, that I did not return that interest. End of story."**

"Really?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. I could still hear the curiosity in her voice as well as a hint of disbelief. "You were never in a relationship with her?"

"No. She's not my type at all." She thought it over for a while and then seemed to let it go.

"Okay, then." I smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"**You're quite adorable when you're jealous. It's surprisingly enjoyable."**

She scowled at me. "I'm not jealous," she muttered.

My sensitive hearing picked up the sound of small, light footsteps followed by a set of much heavier footsteps rapidly approaching the door. I turned my head to the door just as Alice burst through the door with Emmett lingering in the hallway.

"Come on, Bella! We have to go shop for decorations!"

Bella hid her face in my chest as I chuckled at her reaction. "Alice!" Bella complained. "It's only dawn! The stores won't be open for another few hours!"

"Silly Bella! There are stores that open this early in the morning."

"Why are we celebrating New Year's anyway? Doesn't it get sort of redundant after a few decades?" Bella grumbled quietly.

I chuckled and whispered, "You should know by now that Alice _never_ misses a shopping opportunity."

Bella sighed and went into the closet to change into another outfit. I watched her go until she was no longer in my sight.

"Don't you ever knock, Alice?" I said. Alice just laughed and followed Bella into the closet, probably to pick out her outfit or at least approve of it.

Emmett chuckled from his position in the doorway. I turned to him.

"What?"

"Why does she need to knock? You two don't do anything at night anyway. Though you could..." he trailed off suggestively.

"Shut up, Emmett!"

He shrugged it off. "We got a job to do. Come on, hurry up!"

"What is Alice having us do this time?" I sighed.

"We're getting animal blood for the toasts. Jasper is stuck shopping with the girls," he smirked.

"Whatever, let's go."

*****A couple days later*****

**Bella POV**

"Hurry and put those decorations up, Bella!" Alice called impatiently.

"New Year's Eve is the day after tomorrow, Alice. Why are you rushing it now?"

"It pays to be prepared," she retorted. "Now put those streamers up just a little higher."

I sighed and continued putting up various decorations under Alice's watchful eye. When we were done, the house looked like it was flooded with streamers and balloons. I don't think any spot in the house, except our rooms, wasn't decorated in some way.

It was nighttime. The sun had set a couple hours ago, and I had yet to see Edward since this morning. Alice had taken me on another shopping trip. _As if this house needed any more decorations,_ I thought.

"What's with all these decorations anyway? You seem even more hyper than you were before Christmas."

"Well, we have guests." She paused for a second. "It's also the countdown to the day I get my powers back!" she announced.

I laughed. "I knew there was a reason," I said, shaking my head. "I'm going to go to my room now."

"Sure, Bella. See you tomorrow."

I started on my way to me and Edward's room. I raced there at vampire speed, anxious to see Edward again. I slowed down and stopped just outside the door, listening to the sounds coming from inside.

"Tanya," a voice groaned. I knew that voice.

"Edward," Tanya's voice pleaded.

I threw open the door and all my thoughts were scattered at the sight. I started hyperventilating. Tanya. Naked. Edward. His hands on her shoulders.

Edward turned and saw me. His eyes widened and he froze instantly. Tanya bent down to kiss him passionately. I backed away from the door and ran, thankful that Esme didn't change my old room or put any of the Denalis in there.

I shut the door behind me and locked it, knowing that it was useless if the person really wanted to get in. I leaned against the back of the door and tried to sort out my thoughts.

A second later, Edward was pounding at the door.

"Bella! Let me in! Please listen to me!"

"Go away, Edward!" I yelled.

"Bella, please give me a chance to explain!" he pleaded.

_Explain what? It was pretty clear what was going on,_ I screamed in my head. The image of Tanya on top of Edward was burned into my mind. I covered my face with my hands, trying to get rid of the image.

He started explaining through the door, trying to get me to listen. "Bella, please. Listen to what I'm saying. It's not what it looks like." I didn't answer his pleas. "Tanya came on to me. I thought it was you at the door, so I kissed her and she took it as an invitation..."

"What?" I cut him off, opening the door and glaring darkly at him. My hands formed fists and I was shaking from anger.

He stood there motionless for a second, shocked by my anger. "Bella, please wait. I only kissed her because I thought it was you."

My face hardened. _Saying it again is NOT helping, moron!_ I thought.

"The next thing I knew, she was naked on top of me and we were on the bed. Please, Bella. You have to believe me," he continued.

"Why should I?" I growled, anger lacing my tone.

"Please, Bella. I tried to stop her, but then you walked in and she took advantage of my distraction. Please listen to me, Bella. She talked to you before, didn't she? You can't listen to what she says. She would have lied to you to break us apart."

I took a deep breath and thought it through. Tanya, that stupid whore, could have been behind it all. And maybe, just maybe, Edward could be telling the truth. My face softened a tiny amount.

I looked him in the eye before I spoke again. "So you didn't invite her in?"

He looked at me, his eyes pleading with me. "No, Bella."

"Your hands on her shoulders?"

"I was trying to push her off."

"You didn't have a relationship with her before?"

"No."

"You didn't," I took another deep breath, "sleep with her?"

"No, of course not."

My face softened just a bit more, starting to believe him. "And you didn't go up to Denali for a week last year by yourself?"

"N-n," his tone changed, "she told you that?"

"So it's true?" I said, my anger coming back.

"Wait, Bella. It's not like it sounds." I cut him off by slamming the door in his face. I stood there, glaring at the door as he pounded on the door again, still pleading with me to listen.

My silence must have unnerved him since there was a large push from the door in front of me. He had broken the lock and was trying to break the door down! I saw his foot at the edge of the opening he had made and kicked it with all my strength. Luckily I still retained my newborn strength. His foot quickly retreated and I shoved the door back into place. I leaned against it, closing my eyes. I didn't notice that he stopped pounding on the door until I heard a voice behind me.

"Bella, listen to me, please." I whirled around to face him.

"How did you get in here?" I demanded.

He smiled slightly. "The window," he said. I glared at him, resisting the urge to throw him back out the window. "Bella, please listen to me. Tanya doesn't mean anything to me. It's you that I love. I love you, Bella." His tone softened and lowered when he said the last part.

My insides melted, though my face was frozen, glare still in place. He said that he loves me. I had to stop myself from jumping up and down and squealing. Edward apparently thought my frozen form meant that I was still angry, which I still was, but my anger considerably lessened when he said 'I love you'.

"Bella, I love you and only you. **You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours.**" If it were possible, my insides would have melted even more. I turned away, trying to hide my softening face. He sighed. "Bella, how many times do I have to apologize before you can forgive me?" he said. "If you can forgive me," he muttered quietly.

I waited a while before responding. I turned slowly to look at him, keeping my face blank, arms crossed. "About a hundred times," I said flatly.

"What?" He looked up hopefully at me.

"You should apologize at least a hundred times," I repeated.

"And then you will forgive me?"

"Not entirely."

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well, for starters, you could say something again."

"What?"

"You figure it out." I paused. He would probably need a little hint or else he would never know what to say. "What did you say that finally made me stop and listen to you?" I said, still keeping my face blank and my voice flat.

He pondered that for a few seconds. "I love you?" My lips twitched involuntarily. He grinned. "I would gladly repeat that a million times if you want me to."

I finally let myself smile a little bit, my face softening. "About a thousand times would suffice," I said, my face turned away from him.

He was suddenly in front of me, turning my face to his. He placed a light kiss to my forehead. "I love you, Bella," he whispered. Another kiss to the tip of my nose. "I love you, Bella," he whispered again. And so it continued until he kissed every inch of my face, except my lips, and neck two or three times, whispering "I love you, Bella" between each kiss. It took him a while, but he made it to a thousand eventually. I spoke before he said it the thousandth time.

"You know, I didn't actually mean that you _had_ to say it a thousand times."

"I know," he smiled, "I wanted to. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered as his lips descended upon mine.

*****New Year's Eve*****

I couldn't keep the smile from my face. Edward has been showering me with love and saying "I love you" so many times. I love hearing him say it and he told me that he loves saying it. I was practically high on happiness, maybe even more so than Alice, who is extremely excited to be getting her powers back after the countdown to the new year.

I was walking silently down the hall from me and Edward's room to the ballroom when I heard sounds coming from around the corner.

"Come on, Edward. You know you want to."

"Tanya, no. Stop it."

I smiled. That's all I needed to hear.

**Edward POV**

There were only a few minutes until the countdown. I was on my way to get Bella since Alice was gathering us all in the ballroom. At least I was until Tanya cornered me in the hallway again.

I tried to push her away from me politely, if that was at all possible.

"Tanya, no. Stop it."

"Yeah, Tanya. Stop it." I heard my angel's voice coming from down the hallway. Tanya and I looked up to see Bella walking toward us, her eyes slightly narrowed at Tanya. She and Tanya glared at each other as Tanya stepped back and Bella took her place in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, both comforting her and restraining her from attacking Tanya.

"Don't you know it's rude to try and steal other people's boyfriends?" Bella asked.

Tanya laughed slightly. "It's not like you two are mates. I don't see a ring on your finger. And even if you did, he could still leave you for me." She smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself. Edward never loved you. Never has, never will. He loves me and I love him. Get over it, Tanya. You never even had a chance." It was Bella's turn to smirk.

Tanya's hand reached out, and my hand flashed out to stop it, inches from Bella's face. Bella hadn't moved from her position and was still smirking.

"Let's go to the ballroom. Everyone's waiting for us," I said, staring Tanya down, daring her to try that again.

Tanya huffed and ripped her hand out of my grip. She turned on her heel and stomped angrily to the ballroom. Bella and I followed her silently.

When we got to the ballroom, Alice immediately took Bella from my arms and dragged her over to the big screen television that Alice had Emmett bring down from the game room.

"Bella! Get over here! It's almost time!" Alice squealed. I quickly went over and took my place at Bella's side. She smiled up at me.

"Sixty... Fifty-nine..." they started chanting.

Bella leaned into me and my arms wrapped around her. The world around me disappeared as I looked into her eyes.

"Get ready to give me, I mean us, back our powers, Bella!" Alice squealed.

The chanting grew louder. "Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Happy New Year!" we all shouted. The noise of their shouts almost overpowered the sound of their thoughts, now that I could hear them.

"Whoa!" Jasper cried as he accidentally released a wave of happiness and excitement over the group.

"YAY!" Alice was bouncing around, celebrating the return of her powers.

I turned to Bella, whose broad smile matched mine. "Where's my New Year's kiss?"

She leaned her head to one side, a look of thoughtfulness on her face. Her eyes shone with playfulness and happiness. "I don't know. Where is it?" she asked. She looked at me thoughtfully for a second before smiling widely.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered as she leaned in closer.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered as I brought my lips to hers.

A/N: Review please! Happy New Year to all my wonderful readers and reviewers!


	19. Chapter 19 Reflections, Again

A/N: Lines from Twilight in **bold**.

_Last time…_

"_I love you, Edward," she whispered as she leaned in closer._

"_I love you, Bella," I whispered as I brought my lips to hers._

**Chapter 19 Reflections, Again**

**Bella POV**

When Edward's lips descended on mine, I was hit with a barrage of images flashing quickly by. When he pulled back, I was still trying to sort out the images in my head.

"Bella?" he asked.

I quickly composed my face and looked back at him. "Yes, Edward?"

He looked into my eyes for a few seconds and then shook his head. I smiled at him and then reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. I pulled my face toward his and put my lips next to his ear.

"Do you want to get away for a while?" I whispered. I pulled back just enough to see his face. He grinned and nodded at me in agreement.

I turned around to look at my family. Carlisle and Esme were standing together, watching Emmett and his crazy antics while Rose watched with a disapproving look. Alice was still bouncing around with Jasper trailing after her. The Denali coven was standing by Carlisle and Esme, also watching the 'show' Emmett was putting on, but Tanya was still glaring at me with Edward. I returned her glare with my own scathing look for a second before turning back to my family.

I caught Alice's eye and she winked at me. I looked at her curiously. She smiled, giggled, and then made a shooing motion with her hand toward me and Edward. I smiled gratefully at her and then turned to Edward.

"Let's go," I whispered.

We slipped out of the room quietly and took off, hand in hand, towards the lake where I took him on our first date.

I felt bad taking him away from his family on New Year's Day, but I needed to figure out the images in my head, and his calming presence would really help me.

We got to our destination in a matter of minutes and then lay down on the grass next to each other. I closed my eyes and inhaled his sweet scent to calm my nerves. We lay there silently, Edward watching me just like he does every night. I took a deep breath and embraced the thoughts plaguing my mind, making sure that my face stayed calm.

I reviewed what I had learned from the first three visions I received. The first vision of the lullaby was of the future and that one came true. The second vision was of the past when I moved to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie. I used to live with my mom, Renee. The third vision was of the past and showed me a paper cut and then pain.

The fourth vision I received was when Edward kissed me after saying 'I love you' a thousand times. I smiled at the memory briefly and then replayed the images in my head.

_A flash of my house in Phoenix and then the inside of a ballet studio. I could see bars and mirrors around me as I stood in a wide room. There was a vampire in front of me, but this time my mind did not tell me his name. __**He was standing a few feet away from me, arms folded, looking at me curiously. There was no menace in his face or stance. He was so very average-looking, nothing remarkable about his face or body at all. Just the white skin, the circled eyes I'd grown so used to. He wore a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans.**__ The scene blurred and then I saw the vampire standing over me, __**his foot stepping down hard on my leg. I heard the sickening snap before I felt it. But then I **_**did**_** feel it, and I couldn't hold back my scream of agony. I twisted up to reach for my leg, and he was standing over me, smiling.**__ The images blacked out and I could only hear sounds. A growl filled my ears and then I heard __**another snarl; a deeper, wilder roar that rang with fury.**__ More sounds assaulted my ears_**. **_**A vicious bass growling, a shocking snapping sound, and a high keening, suddenly breaking off... **__The sounds stopped and I only received feelings. Pain was dominant and excruciating, but then it faded and I felt sleepy. The last thing I registered was smelling gasoline before I was brought back to reality._

That vision made no sense at all. That fact made it easy for me to push the thoughts away after the kiss.

I replayed it again and searched for clues and facts. It probably occurred at a ballet studio in Phoenix since I saw my old house. A vampire that I have never seen before was torturing me for some reason, and I wasn't fighting back. Why was that? Was I human or a vampire? And then the sounds: growls, snapping, and keening. This vision also showed me more pain but at least it showed me a possible suspect to show me who might have caused it, or will cause it. Is this the future or the past? And why did I smell gasoline?

I puzzled over these facts as I tried to connect the dots. I grew frustrated and eventually decided to deal with it later.

The fifth vision I received after the countdown just now. It was even more confusing than the one before.

_I saw a baseball diamond. The Cullens were playing a game while I watched, fascinated. I couldn't hear any sounds in the vision. __**Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped. My eyes were on Edward, as usual, and I saw his head snap up to look at her. Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. He was at my side before the others could ask Alice what was wrong.**_ _The image blurred and then cleared to show three vampires entering the field. __**They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack. The third was a woman; from this distance, all I could see of her was that her hair was a startling shade of red.**__ The Cullens gathered around me, stopping their game as they approached. The vampires were blurred so I couldn't see their faces clearly, but their eyes I could notice. __**Not the gold or black I had come to expect, but a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister.**__ Again, my mind didn't supply me with any names and the image faded before they could come any closer._

So three vampires showed up when we played baseball. Three human-drinking vampires. What's the significance of that? Why was I being shown this? Is this going to happen? Am I supposed to prevent something from going wrong?

Questions troubled my mind and the fact that I didn't have any answers further disturbed my mind.

I looked back on the fourth vision again since it seemed to reveal more information. I played it over and over until a thought struck me. I wasn't fighting back and I felt pain, but then it faded and everything was all right. I mean, I was alive wasn't I? That vampire would have killed me and it seemed like me wanted to. So my question is who saved me? And where are those vampires now?

The fact that I didn't fight back bothered me as well. I was angry that I just let that vampire break my leg and attack me like that.

I opened my eyes and turned so that I was facing Edward.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

I looked gravely back at him, hiding my anger and spoke. "Will you teach me how to fight?"

He sat up instantly, eyes widening. "What?"

"Will you teach me how to fight?" I repeated. He looked thoughtful, trying to figure out my train of thought. He seemed to come up with something and his face turned to look disapprovingly at me.

"Bella, you are not going to kill Tanya," he said.

My lips curled maliciously at the thought. _Now that I did not consider. But at least I could use that as an excuse._

"Oh come on. I need to be able to defend myself. It's not just about _that_. By the way, how do you kill a vampire?"

"Bella," he said warningly.

I put my hands up and looked innocently at him. "Just curious, that's all."

He looked me in the eye and then sighed. "You need to rip them apart and burn the pieces. But you are not going to kill Tanya. Or fight her for that matter. You are better than that."

"But what if she starts something with me? I need to be able to defend myself." _Or fight her off and pummel her pretty little face into the ground_, I thought.

"Bella, you don't need to fight her."

"I might need to," I pointed out.

He ran his hand through his hair and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll teach you on one condition," he relented. I waited breathlessly for him to continue. He looked at me and said, "You have to promise me you won't initiate a fight with her and you won't kill her."

I scowled. I was still picturing me wiping the floor with her face. I relished the image. But then I saw Edward's disappointed face and knew I couldn't do it.

"Fine," I said curtly. "When do we start?"

He stood up and held his hand out to me. "Why not right now? I can teach you a few of the basics before we need to go back.

He proceeded to teach me a few things, playfully fighting with me. He had me pounce at him a couple times and gave me pointers as he dodged easily out of the way. We ended with a mock fight and we growled at each other.

His growl sparked something in my mind. It sounded really familiar, like I've heard it somewhere before. It hit me when Edward did, pouncing lightly on top of me. It was Edward who growled in my vision, probably at the other vampire. More pieces fell into place. The snapping and keening were that vampire being torn apart and the gasoline to burn him.

I looked at Edward with awe. He's going to save my life.

**Edward POV**

I faced Bella for our mock fight. I growled at her a bit when she growled at me and then her eyebrows furrowed. I took advantage of her distraction to pounce on her, taking her to the ground and trying not to injure her at the same time.

"Keep your head in the fight," I whispered in her ear. I looked at her to find that she was staring at me with awe. I looked at her curiously before she focused and continued the fight, shoving me off her with ease.

When I decided that we should get back, I stopped our fight and took her into my arms.

"You're getting the hang of it. Maybe you should also train with the others to get the feel of different fighting styles," I encouraged. She smiled and I kissed the top of her head. "Let's go home."

We sped off towards the house. I heard Emmett's thoughts before we made it there and tensed slightly, hoping Bella didn't notice. I pulled her closer as we reached the back porch where Emmett waited excitedly.

"You want to play baseball?" he practically shouted once we were in view. I remembered the last time we played all too well. Bella's eyes widened and stood still in shock. She relaxed when I put an arm around her waist. Emmett's thoughts were racing with anticipation.

"Who's playing and where are we playing?" Bella asked.

"Everyone but Carmen, Tanya, and Kate, who are out hunting." _Alice says she will leave a note for them so they know where we are,_ Emmett thought. "We'll be playing in a big clearing out in the forest. Some of the others are already there, clearing out the snow and any fallen trees and stuff." _We haven't played in months. I can't wait!_

He grinned widely and Bella smiled back. "Okay then, let's go." Emmett grabbed her up and swung her in a circle before putting her down. He pumped his fist in the air and shouted out before running to the clearing.

Bella and I quickly changed into more appropriate clothing and then we ran off to meet the others.

Carlisle, Eleazar, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Esme were all scattered across the field, but they all gathered in the middle at our approach.

"About time! Let's pick teams!" Emmett shouted.

Alice stepped up. "Esme is going to referee, and Emmett and Jasper are team captains." _Bella's shield is up so I can't see the teams. We have to do this the old fashioned way. It's nice to do that once in a while though_, Alice thought.

Esme took out a coin and flipped it in the air. "Call it, Jasper."

"Heads," he said.

Esme caught the coin and peered at it. "Tails. Emmett picks first."

"Yeah!" he shouted again. "Bella," he announced. _No stupid powers for your team, Jasper!_

"Edward," Jasper said. _You're still faster even without your power, which Emmett is probably going to tell Bella to block._

"Rosalie." _Is she mad that I didn't pick her first?_

"Alice."

"Carlisle."

"Eleazar."

"Okay, so it's Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, and Carlisle against Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Eleazar. Jasper's team bats first. Let's play ball!" Esme smiled.

(A/N: I don't know much about baseball so please bear with me.)

We played for a while, each team scoring a couple points before the third out. I noticed that Bella was slightly tensed the whole time. I wondered if she was straining herself blocking our powers and playing at the same time. She didn't seem to have any problems last month, but now she also needs to concentrate on the game so that may be a problem.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the sounds of someone approaching. Everyone stopped the game and turned towards the noise.

**Bella POV**

Before I blocked her power, I took Alice aside.

"Alice, is there anyone else in the area?"

She looked at me curiously. "What do you mean, Bella?"

I came up with an excuse. "Well, I would hate for any humans to hear us and come investigating." _Or any vampires_, I thought.

She laughed. "Silly Bella. No one's around but us. We're far from any town or city so we should be safe."

I smiled back at her and tried not to think about my vision. We split up and took our places on the field. I focused enough to block everyone's power on the opposite team. I tried to focus completely on the game, but a nagging thought about the vision possibly coming true kept distracting me.

Sounds of approach were heard and we all stopped to look towards the noise. I stared in the direction the sounds were coming from and three vampires appeared, though not the ones I was expecting.

The blonde in front glanced at me and glared briefly. _Tanya._

A/N: So some of you are not going to get your wish of Tanya dead, but how about a mini face-off on a baseball diamond instead? Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Review please!


	20. Chapter 20 Run, Emmett

A/N: Again, I don't know much about baseball, so sorry if there's anything wrong!

_Last Time…_

_Sounds of approach were heard and we all stopped to look towards the noise. I stared in the direction the sounds were coming from and three vampires appeared, though not the ones I was expecting._

_The blonde in front glanced at me and glared briefly. _Tanya_._

**Chapter 20 Run, Emmett**

**Bella POV**

Tanya, Carmen, and Kate approached as we all gathered in a group to meet them.

"Tanya, Carmen, Kate. How wonderful that you could join us," Esme greeted. "Let's start a new game so we could all play."

"I'll referee with you, Esme, so that the teams are even," Carmen offered. Esme smiled warmly at her.

"All right, so who are the team captains?" Alice asked.

"I'll be one," Tanya stated calmly.

"I'll do it," I said, looking at Tanya, my face composed. Edward glanced at me and held my gaze for a moment before looking away.

"Okay, so call it, Bella," Alice said, flipping a coin in the air.

"Heads."

Alice caught the coin. "Heads. Bella picks first," she announced.

"Edward." I smiled at him as he walked to my side.

"Alice."

I eyed Tanya. _She took my sister, who was also my second choice! Well, I'll take hers then._ "Kate."

"Emmett," she called.

I struggled to keep my face composed. _She took my big brother! Emmett's strength may be a problem, too. Well, she can't take my other brother._ "Jasper."

"Rosalie."

_Well she just loves taking away my family, doesn't she?_ Only Carlisle and Eleazar left. "Carlisle."

"Eleazar," Tanya finished.

"So it's Tanya, Emmett, Rosalie, Eleazar, and I against Bella, Edward, Jasper, Kate, and Carlisle," Alice stated.

"I'll bat first," Tanya said, stalking off towards the plate.

I turned to Edward. "Give me the ball," I stated calmly, my face blank.

He eyed me meaningfully. "Bella," he said, drawing my name out.

I rolled my eyes and scowled. "I'm not going to fight her, Edward. Don't worry. I'll leave it all on the field," I whispered quietly. He looked at me again before handing me the ball and speeding towards the outfield.

Everyone quickly took their places. I took a deep breath and turned towards Tanya, ready to pitch. _Game on,_ I thought.

The game passed quickly. Each person on Tanya's team either gained a base or was out and before long, the third out was called. Both teams got their first runs in the second inning.

My newborn strength came in handy with my pitches, and my ability blocked Alice's ability, which aggravated her to no end. Edward's mind reading wasn't much help when everyone on the other side was blocking him; Tanya was switching from images of killing me and seducing him. His speed came in handy though, and he caught almost all the balls that flew his way. He also scored a few runs. Carlisle was an excellent player and scored a few times when the other team overlooked him to get me, Edward, Jasper, or Kate. Kate, I found to be a good player, too. She was a strong batter and helped Jasper keep our spirits light. Jasper's strategies were pure genius, and his ability helped strike out a few players.

Emmett's strength allowed him to hit my pitches far, sometimes allowing his teammates to score a run. His constant taunting really got on our nerves, too. Alice and Rosalie were able to score a couple runs, and Tanya's competitiveness helped her run faster and hit harder. We had a few close calls between each other, but I only had to think of Edward before I walked away from her. Eleazar was a terrific catcher. He got a few of us out, bringing the game into the ninth inning.

The score was tied, 10-10. Rosalie was up at bat and I was pitching. She let the first pitch pass her but hit the second, only making it to first base. Alice also got to first base, letting Rosalie get to second. Tanya was up to bat. I stood there, eyeing Tanya when I suddenly swung around and threw the ball to second base where Rosalie was trying to steal. Rosalie didn't get back on the base in time and was out. She growled and sent an angry glare my way before stomping off the field. Carlisle threw the ball back to me. Tanya got into position on home plate. I pitched her stronger pitches. She kept hitting foul balls but then she got fed up and used the strength behind my pitch to hit a fly ball. The ball went up into the air and Alice ran to third base. Alice made it to third just before Kate caught the ball, getting Tanya out. Emmett was up to bat now. He shot me a smug grin before stepping up to the plate.

"Give me your best shot, Bella! I'm going to hit it right out of this forest!" he boasted.

"We'll see about that," I replied calmly.

I pitched the ball as fast and as hard as I could, slightly to the side. Emmett swung and there was a deafening crack echoing through the field. The ball flew right over center field and into the forest. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward disappear into the trees. Quick as lightning, Alice was at home plate, scoring a run for her team. I saw the ball drop to the ground a few feet in front of Edward. He picked up the ball and ran back. Emmett was almost at third when Edward appeared out of the trees.

"Run, Emmett!" Rosalie, Alice, and Tanya shouted together.

Edward quickly threw the ball at me. Emmett was rounding third base. I raced towards home plate. Emmett was close to the plate, but so was I. We both got to home plate and looked up to Esme for the call.

"Out!" she shouted.

"I'm going to get you for that, Bella," Emmett grumbled and stalked off. Tanya glared and I smiled smugly as the teams changed places.

Tanya's team was one point ahead and I would rather burn to ashes before seeing her win. Alice got ready to pitch as I gathered my team around me.

"Come on guys! We can totally do this!" Kate exclaimed. I smiled at her and felt Jasper increasing our confidence.

"Jasper, who do you think should bat first?" I asked seriously.

"I think Edward should bat first so we can have a fast lead runner. I'll bat next and then you can bat, Bella. If none of us gets out and we each gain a base, maybe Kate can get a couple of us home since she's a strong batter. If not, I bet Carlisle can," he whispered quietly. He looked around at all of us questioningly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's win this thing!" I said, smiling.

Our little circle separated and Edward stepped up to the plate. He made it to first base safely. Jasper got out, much to my surprise, but at least Edward advanced to second. I was only able to gain a base. I begrudgingly stood on first base where Tanya was positioned.

"Tanya," I greeted curtly.

"Isabella," she replied with a fake smile. I narrowed my eyes at her and then looked away.

I inched towards second base as Kate got ready to bat. I was a few feet away from first base when Alice whirled around and threw the ball towards Tanya. I was back on the base in a flash and made it before she caught the ball. Tanya threw the ball back to Alice.

"Hello again, Tanya," I said with contempt. "Been seducing any other _taken_ men lately?" I asked quietly, a false smile on my face.

"I repeat. There is no ring on your finger so he's fair game." She eyed me, smirking. "Besides, it's not like you're any real competition anyway. He'll come to me sooner or later."

I opened my mouth to retort when I heard the sound of a bat hitting a baseball. I took off when I saw Kate heading towards first base. The ball landed near Emmett, who ran forward and grabbed the ball. Edward scored a run as I was approaching third base, thanks to my long newborn strides. Kate was almost at first base. Emmett threw the ball to Tanya and got Kate out. Tanya saw me heading towards home plate and threw the ball towards their catcher, Eleazar. I slid towards the base when I saw the ball get closer to Eleazar. My foot touched the base and Eleazar caught the ball.

"Safe!" Esme called. "And that's the game!"

Tanya shrieked in anger and threw her hands up in the air. Edward picked me up and swung me around in celebration. Emmett yelled out in frustration and then turned to me.

"I'll get you for this, Bella. I swear I will. You better watch out!" he shouted.

So the game ended and everyone on Tanya's team, except Tanya, offered their congratulations as the field was cleaned up.

"Congratulations, Bella! That was a fun game," Alice said, hugging me. "Now can you unblock my powers, please?"

I laughed and did as she asked. "Sure, Alice."

She sighed in relief and then looped her arm through mine as we headed back to the house. I caught Edward's eye and sent him a sheepish look. He smiled back before running ahead of us, out of sight.

"So what was with you and Tanya on the field?" I looked at her both questioningly and warily. She looked back at me suspiciously. "I was the only one close enough to hear but did you really think no one would notice your little exchange?"

I sighed and told her all about Tanya's advances on Edward during the holidays. When I finished, Alice stared at me in shock for a few seconds. Her shock wore off quickly and she was seething with rage, muttering insults at Tanya. She stopped in her tracks, shaking in fury.

We were still a few miles from the house, and no one else was around. I watched her in silence, waiting for her to calm down. She stopped shaking after a while, put a fake smile on her face, and then spoke in a perfectly controlled, calm voice.

"Bella, could you do me an itty bitty favor?" she asked. I saw an evil glint in her eye and looked at her warily.

"What is it, Alice?"

She looked at me innocently with big eyes. "Would you mind blocking me from Edward and Jasper for ...oh let's say... half an hour?" She clasped her hands together and gave me her puppy dog face.

"Why?" I asked, slightly fearful of what she had planned.

"I just want to have some _fun_ with Tanya for a while. I promise I won't injure her or anything like that."

I managed to find some strength to voice a feeble protest. "But I promised Edward that I wouldn't start anything with her. He might think that I got you to do whatever is running through your devious little mind right now."

She pouted. "I'll tell him that I did it on my own. Besides, I want to defend my sister from a despicable, conniving whore." Her voice revealed her hatred as she insulted Tanya. But she quickly composed herself and continued. "Wouldn't you do the same if it were me?" I thought for a minute. Alice turned her wide, pleading eyes to me.

"But," I started to protest.

She cut me off. "I won't force you to go shopping with me this week or the next," she offered.

"Done," I said without hesitation. She must have really wanted to do something bad to Tanya, not that I didn't mind. I also get two whole weeks of no shopping. I wonder what she wanted to do.

She clapped her hands and jumped around giddily. "Yay! Now let's get back before Edward comes out here looking for you." She grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the house. "He's getting anxious," she added, glancing at me with a smirk. I shook my head, chuckling at her antics, and followed her lead.

When we got back to the house, Alice left me in front of me and Edward's room and dashed off quickly. Edward had me in his arms the second I stepped through the door and kissed my cheek in greeting. I smiled and relaxed into his arms.

"What took you so long?" he asked. He pulled us both to the bed and laid me on top of him. "I missed you," he said, twirling a lock of my hair.

I propped my head up to look at him. "It was only a few minutes. Surely you can last that long without me."

He smiled at me and his arms around me tightened. "I'd rather have you in my arms forever."

I smiled and laid my head on his chest. He leaned in and buried his nose in my hair, inhaling my scent. We laid like that for an immeasurable amount of time.

After a while, I let my mind wander and started thinking about my visions. Edward was growling in the one where I got hurt by that vampire. Should I tell him on the off chance that it may come to pass in the future? He would probably become way too overprotective of me. I don't want to spoil the peace we have now, either. But he has a right to know and he did sound really angry in my vision. And If I tell him one, I'll probably have to tell him about the others and how I got them. Maybe I should tell him. I trust Edward. He might even be able to explain some of it. I mustered up my courage and broke the silence.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been having-"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

I was cut off by a loud shriek. I covered my ears at the sound of it. Edward winced and held me close to his chest. When it stopped, I looked at him questioningly. He sighed and stood up, pulling me with him. We ran downstairs to the living room where Tanya was shouting, a bundle of cloth clutched in her hand.

"Who did this?" she shouted angrily, shaking the cloth in her hand.

Carlisle, Esme, Kate, Rosalie, and Alice were already in the living room. Esme was looking distraught and Carlisle was trying to comfort her and control the situation at the same time. Kate rolled her eyes at the start of Tanya's tantrum and then ignored her. Rosalie did the same, but Alice was smiling smugly, enjoying the little show Tanya was putting on.

"Who the heck did this to all my clothes?" she shouted. She turned on me and Edward when we walked in the room and glared at me. "You!" she accused. "You did this, didn't you, you little bi-"

"Actually," Alice interrupted, "it was me." Everyone in the room turned to face Alice. "What? I personally think it's an improvement." She looked Tanya in the eye. "The holes in your shirt where your chest is make the shirt look better. I know you won't mind since you show enough of your cleavage already." My jaw dropped and Esme gasped. Alice continued, "And I shredded the bottom of your shirts since you don't seem to care about covering that part either. Your pants are all ripped up and painted on but I know you love showing off your legs anyway so you could just cut off the parts with paint on them."

I bit my lip and held back my laughter. Edward couldn't hold back a smile. Rosalie and Kate watched the squabble with interest. Carlisle and Esme looked at Alice with shock and disappointment.

"Why you-" Tanya started.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!" Esme reprimanded. "You will replace all of Tanya's clothes immediately and you will not go shopping for two weeks!"

My smile and laughter faded. That's why Alice offered not to force me into going shopping. She knew this would happen and now I have to deal with a shopping-deprived Alice in two weeks.

Alice kept smiling. "I only ruined half her clothes. The other half I already sent to Denali and then I ordered some clothes online that should arrive there in a week, too."

"Ugghhh!" Tanya shrieked again. Carmen and Eleazar appeared and stopped in the doorway. Tanya stomped past them and up the stairs yelling, "I'm gong home! Now!"

Carmen and Eleazar looked at each other and then at the scene they just witnessed. They didn't question what happened. Instead, Carmen went up to Esme and thanked her for letting them stay for as long as they did.

"It was no trouble at all. Come back anytime," Esme said, smiling at them. "And I'm so sorry for what Alice did."

"It's fine. A couple days at home and Tanya will be back to partying at bars all night like a regular teenager. Well, one that doesn't sleep or drink at least," Carmen said.

"It's been nice catching up with you. I hope to see you again soon," Eleazar said, shaking Carlisle's hand.

"I hope so, too. I'm terribly sorry for any inconvenience," Carlisle said.

"Well, we should go pack then," Kate said, standing up.

"We'll help you. It's the least we can do," Esme said, following Kate. Carlisle, Esme, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar all went upstairs.

Rosalie huffed. "Well, I'm bored," she announced. "If you need me, I'll be in the garage."

Only Edward, Alice, and I were in the living room now. I looked at Alice and raised an eyebrow, shaking my head. She started laughing uncontrollably.

"Alice, I can't believe you did that," I said, trying to keep the smile from my face.

"Oh come on! You know it was fun to see her face like that! And now she's leaving! That's a bonus!" I rolled my eyes as she continued laughing.

Alice gasped in the middle of her laugh and looked at me.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't see it. I was kind of distracted." She looked apologetically at me.

"What, Alice?" I questioned.

In answer, she shifted her eyes toward Emmett, who was strolling into the room, whistling like he was trying to get away with something.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bella?" he responded, smiling widely.

I looked at him skeptically but didn't speak. Edward did instead.

"What did you do, Emmett? What are you hiding?" he asked.

"He painted your guitar, Bella," Alice said quietly.

"You painted my guitar," I stated, my voice emotionless. "The guitar that I've had since I've been a part of this family."

"Pink," Emmett said, clamping his lips together to hold back his laughter.

I closed my eyes, trying to control my anger. I failed miserably and opened my eyes slightly, making them look like slits.

"Run, Emmett," I warned menacingly. Edward raised an eyebrow at me, slightly shocked that I could put so much venom in my voice.

Emmett looked at me and laughed boisterously. I gave an evil smile and shifted my eyes toward Alice. I unblocked myself from her power but blocked both of us from Edward. It only took a second for her get the vision. When she saw it, her eyes widened and she turned to Emmett, who was still laughing.

"Run, Emmett," she repeated, fear evident in her tone and eyes.

Emmett's laughter died out and he shifted his gaze uneasily. He looked back and forth between me and Alice several times. My wicked smile widened and I took a step in his direction. He bolted out the door as soon as my foot touched the ground, not even bothering to open the door when he crashed through it. Alice bit her lip, looking at the Emmett-shaped hole in the door. I chuckled evilly.

"Coward," I sneered. I turned to Edward and smiled at him, widening my eyes just a little too much. "Edward," I said, running my hands across his chest, "would you go and get your brother back here for me?"

"Bella," he said reproachfully.

I pouted. "I won't do anything bad," I stood on my toes and whispered huskily in his ear, "unless you want me to." I leaned back, giving him an alluring smile.

He looked slightly dazed. He shook his head slightly and spoke. "Um... I'm just going to go get Emmett. I'll be right back." He disappeared, running after his brother.

I smiled triumphantly and looked at Alice. After a few seconds, we both burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

"Oh my goodness, Bella!" Alice choked out between laughs. "You were amazing! You handled that perfectly! I didn't know you had it in you!"

I tried to reply between my own laughs. "You too! That was flawless acting! Did you see their faces?!" I laughed even harder, remembering.

We were both flat out laughing for a full three minutes before we could calm ourselves down. We were both still giggling when I spoke again.

"Thanks for helping me out. That was so much fun!"

"No problem! Anything for my sister! The looks on their faces were priceless. I wouldn't have missed them for anything!" She let out a short laugh. "So what are you going to do to Emmett, really?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I have no idea."

A/N: I don't know what to do to Emmett either so it's up to your imagination. I'm not going to write it, just imagine whatever you want. Hope you liked it! The rest of the chapters are not going to be as long as this one, unfortunately. The next chapter happens on Valentine's Day. Review please!


	21. Chapter 21 Doubts

A/N: Lines from Twilight in **bold**.

**Chapter 21 Doubts**

**Bella POV**

I never could get the nerve to try to ask Edward about my visions again. I took Tanya's convenient interruption as a sign that I shouldn't tell him. Maybe when the right time comes I will. But for now, I'll keep it to myself.

I'm currently getting tortured by Alice again. All the couples were doing something for Valentine's Day. Alice apparently knew what Edward was planning and was especially bouncy today. She also took the liberty of dragging me into her closet to get ready.

Alice dressed me in a short pale purple skirt with white leggings and a matching vest over a white long sleeved shirt. She was working on my hair, twisting and curling until it flowed in waves. Only a part of the front was pinned back, and she was arranging the curls. She applied a light layer of pale purple eye shadow and a hint of blush for my makeup. When she finished with that, she disappeared for a second before appearing again. She handed me a matching scarf, a pair of slippers, and a pair of earmuffs.

I took them from her but held up the earmuffs skeptically. "Really, Alice? Isn't this a bit much?"

"They go with the cute outfit! Just put them on." She mock glared at me.

I smiled and put on the slippers and scarf. I would put on the earmuffs later. "What, no gloves?" I asked sarcastically.

She giggled. "Nope. No gloves." I looked at her suspiciously. "Oh wait!"

She dashed off again and tossed me something. I caught it and opened the case. "Colored contacts?" I asked.

She smiled sweetly. "Your eyes were brown. He would love to see them again."

"Again?" I raised an eyebrow.

She looked nervous. "Well, you know, we went to school with you when you were human." She started babbling. "So the contacts shouldn't hinder your sight too much. They might be a little uncomfortable at first but you'll get used to them. The venom in your eyes will dissolve them eventually but they'll last long enough."

"Long enough for what?" I interrupted.

"Just long enough. Um... Jasper's waiting for me so I'll just go now." She started for the door. "Have fun with Edward," she called just before she walked through the door.

I sighed, lightly studying my reflection in the mirror. Hmm... the outfit would look cuter with the earmuffs. I shrugged and walked downstairs where Edward waited, carrying a smile and a heart as light as a feather. His smile widened as I approached him. He was a few feet away, standing tall and statuesque at the edge of the staircase holding a bouquet of red roses.

"You're beautiful," he said, gently stroking his hand beneath my chin.

"You know, this guy once told me the exact same..." I muttered with somewhat of an underlying rebellious tone buried in my voice.

He saw where I was going and cut me off. "This guy you're talking about had better be me or I just might have to beat him to a pulp."

"You don't have to beat yourself up for me." A shadow of pain flickered through his eyes for a moment.

He handed me the flowers. "These are for you, though they pale in comparison with the angel holding them."

"They're wonderful. I'll just-" I turned to see a vase filled with water on a nearby table. I shook my head. "Put the flowers in some water," I said quietly. I turned back to Edward. "So where are we going tonight?"

He took my hand and we walked out the door. We continued walking at a human pace through the forest, enjoying the white scenery around us.

"So you're _wondering_ where we're headed." He smiled crookedly.

_Wondering?_ _What does he mean by that?_ I thought.

"Wonder Lake?" I asked. He nodded. "But it's probably frozen over right now."

"I know. And it will be for at least a month and then it'll thaw out," he replied calmly.

"So what are we going to do then?"

"You'll see."

"I hate surprises," I huffed.

"At least I told you where we were going."

"I would have figured that out eventually since we're going in that direction and we're walking there."

He kissed my forehead. "We're almost there anyway," he whispered encouragingly.

We continued walking leisurely. Within a minute, there was a small, square white tent in view which stood in the middle of our little hideaway. I raised an eyebrow at Edward questioningly, but he said nothing and led me to the tent.

Once inside, I saw that there was an off-white divan taking up almost the entire space inside the tent. There was a bag on top of the divan. Edward gestured for me to look inside.

"Ice skates?" I looked up at him.

He smiled. "Well we do happen to have our own personal ice rink right outside."

"What if someone sees us? This is a national park, you know."

He tapped his head. "Built-in radar detector." He wrapped his arms around me. "No one is around, I promise. Now, are you ready to go ice skating?"

I looked at him sheepishly. "I've never been ice skating before."

"I'll teach you. You'll get the hang of it quickly."

"Sure." We exchanged our shoes for the ice skates and stepped outside.

I stepped onto the ice. I was wobbly and clumsy, but Edward balanced what I couldn't. When I finally kept my own body in balance above this glass mirror and its slippery tactics, I crept up close to him. I tucked the tips of my hands into his front pockets and my head into his chest. He instinctively put one hand on the small of my back without pressure. Almost as slow as I could fathom, he kissed the top of my head and I lost breath and time ran away.

Soon enough, I was gliding effortlessly across the ice, twirling in circles around him as he stopped and watched me skate rings around him. We skated in unison for a while and then he let me explore my newfound skill while he stood by and watched.

As I was skating, closing my eyes and enjoying the feel of the ice beneath my feet, I heard a soft POP. When I opened my eyes, Edward was skating towards me. He slid his hand beneath mine and we made our way toward the center of the lake.

As we skated in these amazing formations and patterns in the middle of the lake, hand in hand, snow began to fall. And I could tell he noticed my brown eyes. There was a small but significant change in the way he looked at me. It was almost as if he was looking at me with even more power than before. I stopped and looked up at the light snowfall falling down ever so gently upon my skin. I looked more closely. Something was falling, but it wasn't snow. A small velvet box with its cute little parachute floated down and landed in the palm of Edward's outstretched hand.

"What's this?" I asked quietly. He grinned and opened the box, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Bella, I'm in love with you with all my heart and more. Will you do me the honor, and me only, of becoming my wife?"

I was breathless. Edward was staring at me in apprehension. I tried to recover enough to answer him.

"Yes," I said smiling.

His eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Yes, I will marry you Edward Cullen, and only you." I smiled again widely. He returned it with his own crooked grin and picked me up to swing me around while I laughed happier and louder with each passing moment.

He put me down and brought me to his lips. And with that, my whole world changed.

**Edward POV**

I can't believe it! My angel, my Bella agreed to marry me! I swung her around in pure joy and kissed her passionately.

When I finally pulled away, her face was worried and upset. My eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked.

She blinked several times and sucked in a breath before answering.

"N-Nothing. Everything's fine." She smiled weakly but it didn't reach her eyes. "But you know that Alice is probably going to attack me once we get home, right?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer. "Don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't go too far. Let's sit down for a while just in case the snowing gets worse."

She nodded and we skated back to the tent. We put our shoes on and sat together on the divan. I held her in my lap, immersing myself in her scent. She looked out to the falling snow. A wistful smile was on her face but her eyes were blank as if she didn't see the snow.

**Bella POV**

I can't believe it! I don't believe it! He wouldn't do that to me. Even if he were truly mad at me. He wouldn't, would he? I tried to keep an innocent look on my face while I thought this through. I replayed my vision again.

_I walked into a classroom. Edward was sitting at a table next to the center aisle. __**He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face — it was hostile, furious. I looked away quickly, shocked,**__ and then the image blurred but not before __**I'd noticed that his eyes were black — coal black**__. I was seated next to him now._ _**He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad.**_ _I couldn't understand what was happening_. _**I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin.**__ What was wrong?_

Did something happen between us to make him so angry? But even if he were angry with me, he wouldn't take it that far. What did I do to make him so angry?

My eyes widened slightly as realization came to me. I told him about my visions! Maybe he was mad that I never told him earlier. I didn't have any other secrets from him besides this. I sighed mentally. Now I'm sure I can't tell him anything. If Tanya's interruption that one time I was ready to tell him was a sign, then this was a blaring warning not to tell him.

But even if I did tell him about everything, he would forgive me, right? We've been together for so long. Would he really be that upset if I told him? I bet even Alice would forgive me for keeping this from her. Best friends can forgive each other for almost anything. Shouldn't that apply between me and Edward?

Or does he not love me as much as I thought?

A/N: Only six chapters and an epilogue left so we're close to the ending. Sorry if it's short but it's around the average length of the chapters before the holidays. Tell me what you think! Review please!


	22. Chapter 22 What Did You Do?

A/N: Lines from New Moon in **bold**.

**Chapter 22 What Did You Do?**

**Alice POV**

Oh I'm so excited! I've been preparing for this day ever since I saw Bella as one of us for the first time back in Forks. I knew this would happen sooner or later! I'm so happy for them.

Bella even let me plan their wedding, too! I was bouncing around so much even Jasper couldn't calm me down. I managed to convince Bella to let me go a little further with the wedding plans than she'd like when I promised to make her vampire birthday celebration smaller. Don't get me wrong, it was still Alice Cullen style and it was tons of fun. Emmett was certainly glad on that day since it was the first time that Bella had to put up some effort to beat him in an arm wrestling match. She still won though, and her strength has been gradually decreasing since.

All the while, I've been planning the most spectacular wedding the world will ever see! Well, only a tiny part of the world will see, but who cares? My sister will get the best wedding ever to take place, even if she's trying to ruin some parts of it. I've been hounding her for details on what she wants but she's always saying to keep it small or making sure that I'm not 'going too far'. Seriously, this is her wedding day! She should be having the celebration of her life!

I've been dying to ask her to lift her shield so I can see how the wedding will turn out, but I think I might like to see it all come together on the special day. I've pretty much been deciding everything for Bella, so I know everything about the wedding. I can envision it, but it won't have the same sense of accomplishment as having it all going perfectly tomorrow. I can't wait! Speaking of Bella and the wedding, I have some last minute details to work out...

I cocked my head, listening to the sounds of the house. I could hear Emmett and Jasper playing video games, Rosalie tinkering with her car, and Edward playing the piano. I checked my visions and saw just that. I also saw Esme working in her garden and Carlisle at work in the closest town. So where's the last member of the family? Well considering I can see Edward in my visions, she's not with him, or with anyone else. _Annoying shield ability_, I thought as I raced downstairs from my room towards the ballroom.

_Edward, where is Bella?_ I thought to him. I stood in the doorway to the ballroom waiting for his answer.

"Hiding from you," he said simply. The corner of his lips twitched slightly.

I huffed impatiently. "Where?"

"I'm not telling you," he said. The edges of my vision blurred. I paused and let the vision take over.

_Edward was running through the forest at his top speed. He burst into an empty clearing by a lake and stopped. He looked around almost frantically and then sniffed the air._

"_Bella?" he asked worriedly to no one._

The vision faded and I saw the ballroom before me. The vision was a little blurrier than usual, but I ignored that. _Well, apparently she's not there, wherever that is. Oh well, just one less place to look,_ I thought. I glanced over to see Edward's eyebrows furrowed. _What's wrong?_ I thought to him.

Without a word, he got up and ran off, out of the house and into the forest. His future disappeared, and I assumed he was on his way to Bella.

**Edward POV**

I watched Alice's vision with her. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Bella told me that she would be by the lake at our spot, so why did Alice see me going there and not finding her?

_What's wrong?_ Alice thought.

I ignored her inquiry and ran off to find Bella. I regret staying behind now. I only wanted to finish perfecting my latest composition for her. I wanted to play it at our wedding tomorrow.

Tomorrow. My dead heart fluttered at the thought. I'm going to marry my Bella tomorrow. I could not keep back the foolish grin I knew must be on my face as I ran.

As I neared the lake, my grin faded and my brow creased in worry again. I thought about Alice's vision coming true and whether or not I would find Bella there, where she said she'd be.

I stepped into the clearing and was relieved to see Bella in plain sight. She was floating in the water just a few feet from the edge of the lake. A towel, her shoes, and her jacket lay in the middle of the clearing. I smiled as I watched her gaze follow the moving clouds above us.

When the breeze brought my scent to her, she looked toward the shore and smiled when she saw me. She righted herself in the water and started coming towards the shore.

She kept smiling at me as she dried herself off. Her hair and clothes were still damp but I didn't mind. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

She squirmed, protesting. "Edward, I'll get your clothes wet."

I chuckled once and kissed her on the forehead. "They're only clothes."

"Tell that to Alice," she muttered.

"Speaking of whom, she wants to go over some last minute details with you."

Bella groaned in my arms and burrowed her head in my chest. "It's the day before the wedding! Can't I get a break from that yet?"

I rubbed her back soothingly. "Come on. The sooner you get through with Alice, the sooner we can spend some time together before midnight, when Alice will barge in and forcibly remove us from each other until the wedding."

She sighed and then stepped out of my arms. She put on her shoes and jacket; her towel hung from around her neck. She took my hand and looked up at me, smirking slightly.

"Is it too late for Vegas?" she asked jokingly.

I laughed. "I promise I'll protect you from Alice."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Let's just get this over with."

I acted offended. "I hope you're not talking about our wedding tomorrow!"

She hit my arm playfully and mock glared at me. We both laughed after a second and headed home.

**Bella POV**

By the time Edward and I got home, my clothes were fully dry. We went to Alice's room, where she was waiting for me.

The second we were in the room, Alice got up and narrowed her eyes at Edward. "You, out!" She pointed towards the door.

"But-" I started. Alice held up her hand, motioning me to stop. She apparently thought something to Edward, threatening him most likely, because there was the slightest tensing of his muscles before he responded.

"I'm going to go play my piano. I'll see you later, my Bella."

I raised an eyebrow at him. I lifted my shield for a split second, so he could hear a single thought. _So much for protection_.

He smiled apologetically and leaned closer till our foreheads touched. "I'll miss you." I smiled back, unable to be angry with him. He pressed his lips to mine and my whole world came crashing down.

_Edward was standing in front of me, a few feet away. We were in a forest, trees surrounding us._

_**He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted in the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder – like the liquid gold had frozen solid.**_

"_**Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.**_

_**There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.**_

"_**You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.**_

"_**No."**_

_**I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz – hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken.**_

The vision faded. It was clearer than anything I'd seen before. I went numb, my face blank.

I barely noticed Edward leave the room or Alice firing questions at me. I responded slowly with answers such as 'Whatever you want, Alice' or 'Okay, Alice'. After a few replies, Alice looked at me.

"Bella, are you all right?" I gathered enough of my sense to really answer her this time.

"I'm fine, Alice. If we're done, I think I'm going to go back to my room now."

She nodded and I walked slowly to my room, dazed. When I closed the door behind me, my mind began to work again.

Edward's going to leave me? Why? WHY? Why would he do that? I thought we were going to be together forever. He loves me. Correction, I thought with sadness. He lov_ed_ me. He's going to leave me. I felt like I was going to cry, but I knew no tears could fall from my eyes. The vision, it felt like goodbye. Like goodbye forever.

My chest tightened. It didn't make any sense. I thought about what to do. Should I stay and try to be happy knowing our relationship is doomed? Should I try to prevent it? How can I even try? I have no idea how he can go from loving me to not wanting me at all. Maybe I should just leave myself before it goes any further.

My head snapped up. I should leave. If he's going to leave me, I'll leave him first. He has no right to lead me into a relationship that he won't commit to. My resolve strengthened.

I shoved my wallet and cell phone into my pockets. I grabbed my car keys and ran downstairs to the living room.

Everyone looked up when I walked in. I walked up to Edward, my face stone. I slapped him, hard. I was out the door before he could react.

**Edward POV**

Alice gathered us all in the living room when she finished talking with Bella. Carlisle was home, so everyone was assembled, except Bella. She was in the middle of going over everyone's assignments tomorrow when Bella walked in the room.

Everyone looked up at her. I smiled broadly, which wavered slightly when she didn't return it. She walked right up to me and slapped me, hard.

_What?_ Everyone thought's were the same, all ranging from shock to confusion. Before I could ask what was wrong, she was gone.

"Don't follow me!" she yelled, the door slamming shut.

_What_ _happened_? I thought.

Alice glared at me full on. "What did you do?"

A/N: Review please!


	23. Chapter 23 Reminiscing

**Chapter 23 Reminiscing**

**Edward POV**

"What did you do?" Alice screeched in my face.

I couldn't move. My mind would not process what was happening. I couldn't even make sense of the thoughts yelling at me.

The sound of a car peeling out of the garage broke me out of my trance. I raced out only to stop abruptly at the edge of the driveway as Bella's Ferrari almost ran me over.

I stood there for a moment, watching her go, hoping against all hope that she would turn around and come back to me.

Despair turned into determination as I dashed back into the house. Alice appeared in front of me instantly, holding out my keys. I nodded once to her and then was in my car, speeding off after Bella not a second later.

I floored the gas pedal, tires screeching, and shot down the driveway like a bullet. A brief thought passed through my mind, regretting giving her a fast car. But Rosalie had more time to make more adjustments to my car.

I was soon in sight of her car and eventually I was beside her. I rolled down the window.

"Bella!" I yelled, knowing she would be able to hear me. "Bella, please stop and talk to me!"

I was met with silence. I growled quietly in frustration and started to accelerate, preparing to race ahead and cut her off. She surprised me by stopping completely, jumping out her door and running off into the forest. I was tempted to just jump out and follow her, but my car was taking longer to stop since it was going faster. My face hardened as precious seconds passed, and I was out of the car before it came to a complete stop.

I followed her scent through the forest and came to Wonder Lake. I kept following her scent, not even realizing that I was going in a circle until my third time around the lake.

I stopped, confused. I went around the perimeter of the lake again, this time more slowly, looking for any other trace of her scent. I only found the trail she took when she came here.

Alice appeared in the clearing, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. "Her car is still there and we checked the surrounding area. No sign of her. Jasper is at home, trying to see if he can track her through other means. You know, her cell phone, credit card, that kind of stuff."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath, trying to calm my frazzled nerves. Alice came up and put her hand comfortingly on my shoulder. _Even if you continued searching, I still see you coming up with nothing. If you did find her, your future would disappear, but I can see your future now, crystal clear. I'm sorry, Edward. But know this, we will find her and bring her home. She belongs with us._

"Did Jasper get anything yet?" I asked. Alice shook her head.

"Let's go home. We'll check out here again if Jasper still doesn't find anything by tomorrow," Alice suggested.

I nodded. Alice, Emmett and Rosalie left quietly. I looked out at the lake one more time. _Bella, where are you?_ I thought desperately.

I turned in the direction my siblings had gone in and headed home.

**Bella POV**

"Don't follow me!" I yelled, heading to my car.

I slammed on the gas pedal and drove right out of the garage as fast as I could. Edward came out of the house, probably to stop me, but he had to stop at the edge of the driveway unless he wanted to be run over.

I was halfway down the ridiculously long driveway when I saw him in my rearview mirror. I sped up, wanting to stay ahead of him, but he caught up to me. He rolled down the window, but I kept my eyes forward, staring at the road in front of me.

"Bella!" he yelled. "Bella, please stop and talk to me!"

I didn't answer him. I knew I was going to have to lose him another way. His car was faster but hopefully I can still outrun him with the last of my newborn strength. I was in luck. He started speeding ahead, so I braked quickly, ripped my keys out of the ignition, hurled myself out of my car, and sprinted into the woods.

I knew he was going to follow me and I couldn't run forever. I have to shake him off my trail and I knew just how to do it. My secret hideaway.

I ran, putting all of my strength into running faster and faster. I reached Wonder Lake and ran around it, keeping close to the shore. I was almost back to where I started when I heard Edward approaching. I quickly dived into the water, barely making a splash, and swam to my secret place.

It was an underwater cave in which air had been trapped. I found the opening and swam inside, coming up inside the little space of air. I pulled myself onto a little ledge of rock jutting out from the sides and held my breath, feeling the vibrations in the rocks around me.

I couldn't hear anything through the rock but I could tell if someone was walking on the ground above me. I felt running feet pass by above me again and again. I smirked to myself. I guess Edward kept going in circles. There was a small pang in my heart but my anger was still fueling me.

I felt more people approaching. A few more vibrations indicated their presence. They stopped and then a small vibration told me that someone was approaching Edward. The others retreated after a minute, and then Edward followed.

I decided to stay in my hideaway for a few more hours, just to be safe. I pulled out my phone to check the time. I groaned when I found that it was waterlogged. I forgot about that. My wallet was soggy, too, but I could deal with that. I only had a few hundred dollars and my credit card. I buried my head in my arms and started counting slowly to keep the time and keep my mind blank.

When I got to ten thousand, nine hundred forty-three (A/N: I got that from Breaking Dawn page 381), I decided that it might be safe to come out. I had not felt any vibrations from anything larger than the occasional squirrel. I got back into the water and swam out into the lake. I slowly raised my head above the surface, inch by inch. When I was sure that no one was around, I got out of the water quickly.

The only light came from the moon as I quietly and stealthily followed the same path I travelled before back to my car. Luckily, no one moved my car. Edward's car was down the road a little bit, partially blocking the way through. I scanned the space between his car and the nearest tree by the side of the road. I guessed there was enough space, so I started my car and slowly drove through the small space. I made it through safely and then floored the gas pedal.

I drove. I don't know for how long or how far or even what direction I was going in. I just drove. I didn't pay any attention to signs; I just took different roads randomly by instinct. When I noticed that I was approaching other cars, I slowed down to a more normal speed and then sped up again once they were past me. A single thought that told me to get away was the only thing echoing through my head.

Eventually morning came and I noticed that I was running out of gas. I pulled up at the next gas station and mindlessly filled up my gas tank. I had just pulled out my credit card to pay when I suddenly jerked my hand back. I stared at the card for what seemed the longest time.

"They can trace my credit card," I whispered softly to myself. I took out my wallet and shoved the card back in. I paid for the gas with cash and quickly drove out of there.

Still blocking all my thoughts, I drove at a more human pace since it was around the time that humans were going to work. I was glad that human blood didn't affect me. I continued driving, taking more notice of my surroundings. None of the names on the signs were ones I recognized, so I quickly went back to ignoring them. I did notice, though, when I came to the Canadian border.

By this time I had tired of driving and was itching for a run. I found a company to bring my car to Charlie's address, paying extra for them to rush it, and then ran into a nearby forest and continued running. I ran and ran, enjoying the feel of the ground flying underneath me. I watched forest scenes pass me at a breathtaking speed. After a few hours I grew bored with running. I slowed, walking at a human pace now.

I listened for sounds of civilization and heard cars going by. I followed the sounds to a road. As I came up to the road, there was a sign that read: "Welcome to Forks, Washington".

I stared, open-mouthed at the sign. Forks. Where my father lived. Where _I_ lived.

I started to walk just inside the edge of the forest, letting my feet guide me and being careful to keep out of sight of any cars on the road as I walked into town. Once I was closer to the town and the forest couldn't hide me, I had to walk right into town. I ambled through the streets, keeping to the shadows and hiding from any humans who were around. As I walked, street names filled my mind as well as the locations of the little handful of stores the Forks had. I went past Forks High School and Newton Outfitters (A/N: Is that right?).

My feet continued to guide me as I walked down street after street until I came to a familiar house. It had the same Chevy truck I saw in my vision... well, memory I guess. My stomach filled with butterflies. Maybe I would meet my dad. I was trembling slightly as I approached the door.

Once I was in front of the door, my hand automatically reached up into the eave and pulled out a key. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, the door creaking as it opened. I closed the door behind me and flicked on the hall light. I cautiously stepped into the living room, looking for my father.

"Charlie?" I called out timidly.

"Bella," a voice said.

A/N: Review please!


	24. Chapter 24 Taunts and Confusion

**Chapter 24 Taunts and Confusion**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, how nice of you to finally come home," the voice said. There was a taunting edge in the voice.

I turned and saw a figure in the shadows watching me. She was wearing ragged, worn out clothes and had fiery red hair. Her blood red eyes gazed at me, calculating and analyzing. She was a vampire.

"Victoria?" I asked, repressing a shudder at the name. Somehow I just knew it was her name.

She chuckled evilly. "It's been so long, Bella. I've been waiting for you." Every cell in my body screamed at me to go, leave, now. I stepped back a step. "Now, now, Bella. If you leave now, you'll never know what happened to your dear father."

Her words stopped me in my tracks. Anger and fury flooded my mind. "What did you do to him?" I demanded.

"Oh don't worry about him. You should be more worried about yourself right now."

"Why are you doing this?"

Her mocking smile turned into a glare. "Why? Why did those meddling Cullens have to kill my James?" she shrieked. "They had no right to-"

"How do you know the Cullens?" I interrupted.

"Oh don't act like you don't remember. It was all your fault. Because of you and those stupid Cullens, I lost my James. They killed him! I am going to end your sad little existence and then I'll get my revenge on the Cullens." She smiled wickedly. "You will suffer for what they did to me. You and your precious Cullens."

"What are you talking about? I've only been with the Cullens for just over a year and I've never even seen you before."

"Silly girl, I'm talking about two years ago. Two years I've had to suffer all alone with no one by my side all because those freaks, the Cullens, had to protect you."

"What? I was human two years ago. And I don't remember my human life. The Cullens would have told me this kind of stuff anyway." I crossed my arms and stared at her. "You're lying."

"Oh am I?" Her eyes lit up. "Let's see if we can break that faith, shall we? I seem to recall you being all chummy with them in that clearing. And I believe one of them was quite attached to you." She smirked. "But James wanted your sweet blood and what he wants he gets."

"Until the Cullens got in the way, right?" It was my turn to smirk. I couldn't help myself. She was criticizing the people who have been nothing but family to me. Well, not anymore. But she had no right to judge them when she didn't even know them.

She snarled at me. "All right, no more games. I'm getting thirsty. Maybe I should just go snack on your father."

"No!" I yelled, worried about Charlie. I growled. "Where is he?"

"Tisk, tisk, Bella. If you ever want to see him again, you'll come with me willingly."

I looked at her carefully. She has my father, but I don't like the idea of just surrendering and going with her. If I fought her, I might be able to defeat her, but she would never tell me where Charlie is. I'll never be able to find him on my own, but going with Victoria is walking into certain death. There's no telling what she'll do to me. Or what she'll do to Charlie, I realized. "Show me that he's safe and then let him go. Then I'll go with you."

She smiled wider. She calmly walked over to the VCR and played the videotape inside. A picture flickered on the screen.

Charlie was lying on the floor of a room lighted by a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling. He was gagged and tied up, and his eyes were closed. He was very pale and his clothes were stained with blood. I could just barely see his chest rising and falling.

I fell to my knees, hugging my chest. My eyes seemed to fill with tears that would never fall. I slowly stood up and glared at Victoria. "Where is he?"

"I'll take you to him," she said tauntingly. "But first, put these on." She held out thick chains that looked like they belonged in a dungeon.

I looked at her questioningly. "Why?"

"Do you want to see your father again? Then put them on," she demanded. "They'll be able to hold you so I don't have to."

I took them begrudgingly and put them around my wrists and ankles, glaring at her the entire time. I tested the strength of the chains. She was right. They didn't even crack when I tried to pull the links apart.

"Where did you get these?" I asked curiously.

"Let's just say I know a friend who knows someone who knows someone in Italy. Now let's go!" she snapped.

She took the tape out of the VCR and pushed me out the back door, the chains limiting my movement somewhat. We quickly got into my Ferrari; she stuffed me into the small trunk space after she took my keys.

"Don't make a sound or your father will pay. Don't even think about running off. I'll just kill your father and I'll even go after your mother, too."

I squeezed myself into the tiny space after glaring at her again. I clamped my lips shut and waited for her to start driving.

In the darkness, I thought furiously of a way to save Charlie and myself before either of us died. I couldn't come up with any sort of plan besides calling for the Cullens. I was still angry that Edward was going to just leave me for no apparent reason. Meeting Victoria also gave proof to the fact that the Cullens knew more about my human life than they let on and didn't tell me anything for over a year.

I thought about Charlie, bleeding and waiting helplessly for someone to rescue him. I made a decision. I was going to save Charlie, no matter what. He is my father and I need to save him from the vicious monster that has tortured him for who knows how long. My resolve strengthened the more I thought about it.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I lifted my shield so that Alice could hopefully see me. _Please, Alice. Save Charlie. Save us from Victoria._ I kept my shield down for a long time, willing Alice to somehow get my message.

The car stopped and Victoria soon appeared to roughly pull me out of the trunk. She shoved me onto the ground in front of a little house. It was dark and no human was around. There was a "For Sale" sign in front of the house but it was deserted. The house looked vaguely familiar and then my eyes widened in recognition.

"My old house," I whispered to myself.

**Victoria POV**

The pathetic excuse of a vampire crumpled to the ground. I laughed at her mentally. She had just seen the little video I made of her father.

It was James' favorite thing to do when his prey was cornered. I made it in memory of him. And then I'm going to make one of Bella, finishing the tape that James first started.

She slowly stood up and glared at me. "Where is he?"

"I'll take you to him," I said tauntingly. "But first, put these on." I held out the thick chains I got from one of my many connections.

I looked at her questioningly. "Why?"

I grew irritated. "Do you want to see your father again? Then put them on," I demanded. "They'll be able to hold you so I don't have to."

She took them and put them around her wrists and ankles, glaring at me the entire time. I mentally rolled my eyes at her attempted glare. It was no more menacing than a tiny bug. I smirked when she tested the strength of the chains. She shouldn't even try. They came from the Volturi. The chains didn't even crack when she tried to pull the links apart.

"Where did you get these?" she asked.

"Let's just say I know a friend who knows someone who knows someone in Italy. Now let's go!" I snapped, getting irritated again.

I quickly took the tape out of the VCR and pushed her out the back door, the chains limiting her movement and slowing our progress somewhat. I saw her car and headed towards it, taking her keys out of her pocket as we walked. I stuffed her into the small trunk space.

"Don't make a sound or your father will pay. Don't even think about running off. I'll just kill your father and I'll even go after your mother, too," I warned.

She glared again but made no sound as I slammed the door closed and drove off.

I drove all day and arrived in Phoenix just as the sun set. I stopped in front of her old home, which I remembered from when I told James the address two years ago. I roughly pulled her out of the trunk and shoved her onto the ground in front of the house. It was dark and no human was around. There was a "For Sale" sign in front of the house but it was deserted. I already set up the inside of the house.

"My old house," she whispered.

"So you do remember something. Well you better take a good look because you won't be seeing the outside of this house anytime soon."

I smiled in anticipation. She doesn't know what she's getting into.

A/N: Review please!


	25. Chapter 25 Torture

**Chapter 25 Torture**

**Bella POV**

Victoria led me, well shoved me, into my old house and onto the living room floor. I could smell blood in the air but I couldn't hear a heartbeat anywhere in the house. I turned to glare at her.

"Where is Charlie?"

She smiled her evil little smile and said, "You'll see him soon enough. First, I want you to see the rest of the videotape."

She pushed me unceremoniously into a chair in front of the television. She chained me to the chair, which was bolted to the floor. Then she set up the videotape and took her place next to the television, in plain view of my face.

Charlie came onto the screen again, bleeding and dying. My eyes felt dry. It was an uncomfortable feeling. I watched Charlie struggle for breath for a few minutes. I was just about to tear my eyes away from the screen when I heard a laugh on the videotape.

Victoria stepped into view, coming up beside Charlie. She looked smugly at the camera, turned to Charlie, and said, "Say your last words to your little girl. But don't worry about her. She'll be joining you soon." With that, she leaned in and bit into Charlie's neck, drinking his blood.

I could only sit there and watch in horror as Charlie grew paler and paler with each pint of blood she drank. When she was done, she dropped his body and straightened up, Charlie's blood dripping from her mouth.

She again looked right at the camera. "You're next, Bella."

The video ended and the screen went blank. Victoria calmly reached over and turned off the television. I sat there in shock, my mind involuntarily replaying the last few minutes of the video over and over again until the anger came.

"How could you?" I screamed, struggling against the chains. My screams soon broke down to sobs. I sat in the chair crying for a while as Victoria watched, relishing in my misery.

Her trilling laugh broke through the gray state of my mind and caused me to push back the sobs and concentrate on getting to Victoria. I gathered myself and looked up to lock eyes with her, pure hatred shining in my eyes.

"You bitch," I snarled.

Her eyes grew darker and she tensed. "It's all your fault. You brought this on yourself and your stupid father," she hissed. Her eyes lit up and she relaxed her posture. "Perhaps I should show you the entire tape." She smiled wickedly.

I kept glaring and growling under my breath as she picked up the remote, rewound the videotape to the beginning, and played it. I tried to turn away and close my eyes but she forced my head towards the screen and pried my eyes open.

"Now watch, Bella. You kept asking what happened to your father. Here's your chance to find out."

An image appeared on the screen. Charlie was shown tied up and shaking on the ground. He was in the living room, in the very spot where the chair was bolted down. His eyes were wide and frightened, and there was a cloth shoved into his mouth.

Victoria showed up on screen and started taunting him, telling him all about vampires and how I became one, just like her. Charlie's expression was skeptical but quickly turned into pain when she crushed the bones in each of his fingers by simply pinching them.

I flinched at the crunch of his bones as they cracked. I tried to turn away again but Victoria held my head firmly in her grasp.

Next, she ran at vampire speed and reappeared with a couple of kitchen knives. She made a show of sharpening them before she made a slow and exaggerated slash on Charlie's arm. She didn't go too deep or cut into any major arteries or veins. Fresh crimson blood dripped out of the cut. Victoria continued to make many more cuts until Charlie's clothes were soaked in blood and her eyes were pitch black.

Victoria took the cloth from Charlie's mouth and walked away. The scene now matched exactly to the one I saw earlier, where Charlie was bleeding and dying.

I tried to close my eyes against what I knew was coming, but Victoria wouldn't let me. She forced me to watch her kill Charlie over and over again, rewinding the tape many times until she grew bored of this torture. I was too overcome with grief to respond to anything.

When Victoria finally let go of my head after I watched the horrible tape a few dozen times, I closed my eyes and fervently hoped that Charlie was in a better place now.

"Well I hope you enjoyed that since it will be the last time you ever see your father alive," she taunted. "You know, once I spoke of you, he kept asking how you were. He never really believed that you were dead for some reason, even though it had been what? Over a year? You wouldn't believe how much he begged for me to take him to you. He came willingly, like you did, and then I brought him here. He kept talking on and on about you, so much that I wanted to kill him without even making the tape. Well, he was really getting on my nerves so I knocked him out and gagged him." She looked thoughtful, her black eyes gleaming in the dark. Smirking, she said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I promised that you could see your father, but seeing him on tape isn't what you meant, was it? Well, that can be easily fixed."

She walked over to the hall closet and opened the door. I gaped, open-mouthed at what lay on the floor of the closet. She picked up Charlie's body and flung it across the room at me. Charlie's body landed at my feet, his glazed, blank eyes staring at me.

I pushed down another round of sobs. "You-you-" I stuttered.

"I what? Killed him? Yes. Enjoyed it? Immensely so." She chuckled.

I was in shock. Between seeing Charlie's death multiple times and his dead body in front of me, my mind shut down.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone so you can catch up. I'll just get a little snack before the sun comes up."

She walked out the door, leaving me with Charlie's body at my feet.

Charlie. I replayed the only memory I had of him, trying to replace the ongoing movie of his death in my mind. I love him, even though I don't remember much about him. He was my father. He loved me, and Victoria just killed him for revenge against me. I will never forgive myself for his death. He should have lived a long and happy life. Instead, he died young because of me. He could have went on and found love again. Maybe he would have remarried. He could have had other kids instead of the daughter that kept disappointing him. I gave him nothing but misery and a tragic death. I should die a terrible death for all that I have caused.

My self-loathing thoughts continued, uninterrupted, until I discovered that my shield had fallen away in my grief. I was too downhearted to put it back up and continued with my thoughts until the first rays of sunshine streaked through the sky, lighting the sky outside the back window.

When I heard Victoria approaching the door, however, I snapped up my shield in alarm. I tensed in my seat, still silent, as Victoria walked through the door with bright red eyes.

"Well, Bella. Have a nice father-daughter chat?" She laughed.

I kept my face blank and my breathing even, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of my suffering. I kept my eyes on her, my mind imagining hundreds of different ways to kill her slowly and torturously.

"Not going to talk to me, are you?" She paused and examined me. "Well, no matter. I guess I'll start my fun then."

She gagged me with a cloth that reeked of human food. I gagged at the revolting taste.

She pulled me from the chair but left the chains on. I began struggling once I was out of the chair but she had just fed and the chains restricted my movements.

She slowly cracked every single bone in my body. The pain was horrific. It felt like a thousand needles pierced my skin just to converge all on one spot. I struggled to keep from screaming, but I kept gasping for air and taking deep breaths after each shock of pain. The pain stayed, lingering, and I was reminded of the fiery pain that held me in its grip for three days.

The pain started to recede, reminding me again of the burning fire, almost like an afterthought. When I could almost hold a coherent thought and my breath evened out, Victoria started the whole process again in another place. She didn't even bother to set the bones, leaving some to mend together at weird angles.

She continued like this all day, slowly breaking all of my bones to draw out the pain. By the time the sun set, she had broken almost every bone two or thee times.

She stopped eventually. I guess she got bored and wanted to kill me already. The pain was receding, just a faint spark when she decided to end it for me.

She leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Say goodbye, Bella."

Her teeth just grazed my neck when the door burst open, many growls piercing through the air. She whirled around to glare at whoever interrupted her.

A/N: I felt so bad writing this chapter. I even teared up at some point. :( Well, you can probably guess what happens in the next chapter. We get rid of Victoria! Yay! :) Review please!


	26. Chapter 26 Rescue

**Chapter 26 Rescue**

**Bella POV**

I couldn't recognize who it was at first; the pain still clouded my senses, but the ferocious growl quickly brought my mind into focus.

He was here. Edward. He took one look at the room and came barreling towards Victoria. She got out of the way in less than a second and Edward's eyes widened as he realized he couldn't stop himself in time from running into me.

The impact broke the chair I was in and we both went flying. Edward caught me in midair, pulling me close and taking the impact with his own body as we crashed into the wall.

Suddenly, Carlisle was beside me, looking me over. I glanced around. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were by my side. All of them were worried and anxious, though Edward was more furious. Carlisle's demeanor was still calm as always but I'm sure he was just as concerned as Esme was. The only thing that went through my mind at the moment, though, was that Victoria had escaped.

"Where is she?" I hissed.

"Bella, you're hurt. How do you get these chains off?" Edward asked, trying to yank them off.

"I'm fine. Don't bother trying to get those off. I'm guessing they were specifically designed to hold a vampire. Maybe Emmett could-"

"Emmett's busy. Carlisle, can you get them off?"

Carlisle thought for a while and then took something out of his bag. He held up a syringe with a clear liquid inside. He quickly squeezed out a small amount onto the chains and I watched as the liquid dissolved the metal right before my eyes. When the chains were off, I looked at Carlisle.

"You have _that_ in your medical bag?"

He shrugged. "You never know when you need to explain how you broke down a wall to get to the people who were hurt inside."

I blinked a couple times and then shook it off. I tried to get up but Carlisle stopped me, gesturing to my distorted bones.

"Bella, to let your bones heal properly, I'm going to have to-"

"Just do it," I snapped.

He nodded and then swiftly and efficiently broke and reset my bones. The pain flared but I focused my mind and closed my eyes until the pain passed. I refused to waste any more time letting Victoria get away.

I opened my eyes slowly to Esme's and Edward's worried faces. Carlisle was still checking over my wounds.

"Where is she?" I asked again. They glanced at each other. "Where?" I demanded. I looked at them, my eyes settling on Edward.

"She ran away," Edward admitted. "The others are chasing her now."

"I'm going after her."

"No!" Edward yelled. "You are still hurt. You're still recovering. You can't-"

"She killed Charlie," I announced. I was met with silence. "And I'm going to kill her," I announced. I stood up and looked him in the eye. "You can't stop me."

I quickly went to the door when Edward appeared in front of me.

"I'm fine, Edward. You can't-"

"I know, Bella," he said. He held out his hand. "Let's go."

I eyed him warily and then slowly stretched out my hand. When it was a few inches away from his, I hesitated, remembering why I had left in the first place. I closed my hand into a fist and then lowered it.

"Let's go," I said.

I took off, out the door, recognizing Alice's and Jasper's scents and following them. I smelled Emmett and Rosalie a few seconds later. Edward followed beside me. We both ran quickly and silently.

We were running for about a minute, the smells of the others twisting and turning, leading us all over the forest. Edward pulled ahead of me slightly and I looked at him. His eyes met mine and he tilted his head in one direction. We both stopped following the trail and changed directions. We rapidly came upon a clearing and found the others circling Victoria.

The others had just managed to surround her. Emmett took a step forward.

"Stop!" Alice and I both shouted. Everyone glanced at Alice before looking at me, keeping one eye on Victoria.

"This is my fight. Leave her to me," I said, determined to finish this once and for all.

**Edward POV**

"This is my fight. Leave her to me," Bella said, almost calmly. I could hear the anger underneath the surface and see the fiery determination in her eyes.

Everyone's thoughts were silent, taking all of this in and trying to decide what to do.

Victoria was still crouched in the middle of the clearing. Her thoughts were racing, sizing up all of us and calculating her chances of survival. She kept thinking that if we let her fight Bella, then she'd get to kill her, as if she didn't consider Bella a threat.

I narrowed my eyes at her, infuriated that she could even think that. She even went so far as to plan to use Bella's death as a distraction to escape, killing her and then running off. Her eyes landed on me and then she remembered my power, blocking her thoughts instantly.

I looked at all of the others and nodded. We all stepped back to the edges of the clearing, surrounding the fight area and ready to help Bella if she needed it.

I looked at Bella and said, "Be careful."

She nodded and then took a step forward, towards Victoria.

The fight was on.

**Bella POV**

I took a step towards her, taking a deep breath and focusing solely on Victoria. We circled each other; she was crouching, but I maintained a calm, almost superior posture, as if she wasn't worth my time. I kept my eyes on her and my face and voice blank, not giving anything away, not even when she started taunting me.

"Well, well, look what we have here," she said in her high soprano voice. I said nothing and she went on. "Looks like the little girl wants to come crying back to take revenge. Too bad she'll never survive long enough to."

"You will die," I said.

She laughed. "You don't stand a chance. Just like your pathetic father."

I heard all the Cullens gasp, except Edward. My heart ached but I didn't let my façade slip. I smiled slightly before I spoke.

"You're right. I never got a chance to fight back. But now I do."

"You think you can actually beat me? I'd like to see you try. You won't put up much of a fight. It was so easy to kill your father, too." She paused, scrutinizing my face; I held up my façade. "You look just like your mother."

I stopped myself from tensing up, but I stood still, no longer circling her. I couldn't trust myself to speak up so I didn't.

"Do you remember her? I'm sure you would just love to see her again."

"You mean how I saw my father?"

She smiled evilly. "Wouldn't you like to know where she moved? Well, I'm afraid it won't be much satisfaction since I you won't be around to enjoy it. Then again, you don't remember your old life anyway."

"Now why do you say that, Victoria? I remember her. And you. And... James." She glared at me. "I used to live with my mom in Phoenix. I was with my dad in Forks at the time, though. There were three of you. You first saw me in the clearing while the Cullens were playing baseball. James wanted me for my blood but the Cullens protected me. James almost got me but the Cullens saved me and killed him." I looked at her calmly. "Did I leave anything out?"

The mention of James' death pushed her over the edge and she lunged at me. I side-stepped at the last possible second and dodged her attack. She crashed into the ground where I was a second ago. I quickly grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her.

"Bad move, Victoria," I hissed in her ear.

She growled and flipped over my shoulder, making me lose my hold. She grabbed my hair and yanked, hard. I held back a scream. I grabbed her hand that was holding my hair and raked my nails across her wrist, breaking through the skin. She roared out in anger.

We circled each other again, more quickly this time. Our eyes locked on each other. We both had one goal in mind. She pounced. Punches were thrown, bodies rolled. I blocked most of her attacks and she managed to evade most of mine.

A couple minutes later, I had lost a couple fingers and she lost an arm. She pulled my fingers off when I couldn't get my arm out of the way fast enough. I took off her arm when she pounced on my back and I flipped her over by her arm, tearing it off after she landed on the ground.

We circled each other again, looking for an opening. She pounced and I found my opening. I leapt a millisecond later, higher than her. When I was above her, she turned over, midair. I kicked my foot into her chest, pushing her to the ground. She crashed, creating a crater in the ground. I quickly took off her other arm and then both her legs. She lay there helplessly in the hole. She growled and snarled and tried to get up but failed miserably and fell back into the hole.

I saw Victoria's other arm on the ground and walked over to it, piling Victoria's other limbs on it. I looked at Alice.

"Start the fire," I said emotionlessly. She looked at me solemnly and nodded, disappearing briefly to collect wood.

When the fire started beside me, I turned back to Victoria, ready for revenge. She had fallen silent and was watching me, pure hatred shining in her eyes.

I looked at her, my face blank and my earlier façade showing again.

"You love pain, don't you, Victoria?" She stayed silent. "Of course you do." My façade dropped and my demeanor changed. I grinned evilly. "I hope you enjoy this next part then."

I bent down and grabbed one of her arms. Keeping my eyes on her, I snapped her upper arm in half and dangled the smaller part over the fire for a second. Victoria's eyes widened. I dropped the first part of her arm into the fire. She screamed as it burned.

I was about to break the elbow off when I saw her other arm crawling towards her slowly. I deliberately stomped on the middle of it, crushing the bone. She screamed in agony.

"Now, now, Victoria. Why are you screaming? I remember that I didn't scream when you broke this bone of mine. Or when you broke it the time after that... and the time after that. Not to mention all my other bones. Now I don't think you want to try that again."

I broke off the elbow of the arm I was holding while still pinning down the other one and threw it into the fire. Victoria screamed out again. I waited until her screams stopped and then threw her hand into the flame. I repeated the process for the arm under my foot. I had just grabbed her leg when Edward caught my arm. He took Victoria's leg from my grip and threw it on the ground.

"What?" I snapped.

He looked at me, concern etched into his eyes. "Bella, stop. This isn't you," he whispered.

"Do you know what she did to me?" I asked. I didn't give him time to answer. I yanked my arm from his grip but then he grabbed both of my arms, pinning them to my sides.

"Bella, listen. I know she deserves it, but this isn't the way."

"I want her to suffer," I said darkly.

"I know. But think of Charlie. Would he want to see you doing this?"

"I want her to suffer," I said again, sadness creeping into my tone. "I want to hurt _her_ for what she did." I let out a sob. "She hurt _me_. She hurt _Charlie_."

I was overcome with sobs. I turned and buried my head in Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I sobbed quietly for a while. I could feel Jasper trying to help but I pushed his power away.

"So do you still want to do the honors?" Emmett whispered. Rosalie slapped him. "Ow!" She gave him a look and he quieted down.

I stopped crying and turned towards Victoria. It's time to end it. I walked over to her and looked at her pitifully.

"Say goodbye, Victoria." I bent my head down and tore off her neck. I quickly gathered the rest of her body parts and threw them into the fire. I stared at the flames, watching it burn until the smoke thinned and disappeared.

Alice and Rosalie came and both wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Come on. It's time to go home," Alice said.

I nodded and let her lead me away.

A/N: That was really tough to write. Hope you liked it! Review please!


	27. Chapter 27 Apologies

**Chapter 27 Apologies**

A week later...

**Emmett POV** (A/N: I never tried Emmett's before. Hope it'll be all right!)

Bella's been home for a week, well I should say moping around for a week. She's worse than brooding Edward before Bella. She just stays in her room unless one of us calls her out and even then she goes around like she's dead. Well she's already dead but you get the picture.

We buried Charlie a few days ago. We went to the funeral but stayed out of sight in case someone saw Bella.

She's being sad and depressed. It's killing me to see her like that. I chuckled in my head. _Killing me_.

I'll leave her alone for now. I'll let her grieve for a while.

A month later…

Now this has gone on far too long. Bella hasn't smiled or laughed or cried or shown any kind of emotion since Charlie's funeral. She barely even talks to anyone! She only comes out of her room for short periods of time and when she does, she avoids Edward at every opportunity. Her face seems like it's permanently erased of any emotion. I hate to see my little sis this way. I'll find a way to cheer her up! I'll get her to smile or laugh one way or another. I don't like seeing my little sis sad. She's had enough of that in the past.

Now what should I do...

_This is definitely going to work,_ I thought to myself. I strutted down the hall, smiling broadly.

**Alice POV**

I was sitting in the living room after I dragged Bella out of her room. Edward and Jasper joined us for a movie.

It was near the end of the movie when a flash of a vision appeared, but then it disappeared as quickly as it came.

_He wouldn't,_ I thought. _Edward, do you see this?_

I showed him the vision and then his lips twitched as he held back a smile. He glanced at Bella and his next thought made him scowl.

_Stop him! Bella does not need this right now!_

He narrowed his eyes and turned towards the hallway. I snapped my head in that direction and heard the almost silent sounds of Emmett's footsteps, trying not to be heard over the movie. He was already here, I realized.

_That stupid idiot!_

Jasper sensed Edward's and my anger and tried to calm us down. He leaned over and whispered, "What's wrong?"

I didn't bother to answer since Emmett stepped into the room.

He danced around the room, waving the wings of his chicken suit and clucking like a chicken.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. Bella stared blankly in Emmett's direction. Jasper was shaking with silent laughter. I glared at Emmett until he saw me and stopped abruptly, an innocent look on his face.

"What?" he asked.

My anger peaked and I stood up. I marched over to Emmett and stopped directly in front of him.

"What were you thinking? This must be your worst idea ever!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Emmett protested, his hands out in front of him. "I was only trying to cheer Bella up. I just wanted to make her laugh."

"You stupid, inconsiderate jerk!" I shouted.

My anger took control and I jumped on him. I got him in a chokehold and he started trying to get me off but I had a firm grip on him. We both froze when we heard it.

(A/N: Just picture Emmett in a chicken suit and Alice holding him in a chokehold. I think it's funny!)

A single, low chuckle. Something we haven't heard in a very long time. It was almost too quiet to be heard, even with vampire hearing, but we all heard it and fell silent at the sound.

We all looked at Bella incredulously. I jumped off Emmett and was by her side instantly.

"Bella?" I called.

She looked down, embarrassed, but I could see the smallest of smiles pulling up the corners of her mouth.

_Maybe I can start the wedding plans again,_ I thought excitedly.

"Alice," Edward hissed, looking at me reproachfully.

I looked up at him, pouting slightly. _What? It's going to happen sooner or later! You two are going to be together. I know it! It's just a matter of time._

"Not now!"

_Why not now? I'm going to be planning it anyway. I'm just getting a head start, that's all. The past plans were ruined but I won't let another wedding end in disaster!_

Edward shook his head at me.

Jasper tried to comfort me again, feeling my frustration. "What is it now, Alice?"

I turned away from Bella and faced Jasper. I fingered the ring on my finger, looking at it, and then I looked at him meaningfully. I glanced at Edward and then Bella and willed him to understand.

He figured out what I meant, but so did Bella. I didn't notice that she was watching me.

The smile dropped from her face. She quietly stood up and started walking towards the stairs.

_So much for progress,_ I thought.

"Wait, Bella," Jasper called.

She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. I looked at Jasper curiously.

"Bella, please, you need to open up. It's not good to keep everything bottled up like this. Let us help you."

Bella stood very still and remained silent. Jasper stood up and continued to try to get through to her.

"Please, Bella, we're your family. I know you're hurting. It's just like before when you isolated yourself from us after your first week as a vampire. You never let anyone see how much you suffered and you're doing that again. You let me help you before, let me help you now. You need to stop letting your grief control you."

There was a long silence as we waited for a response from Bella. Finally, she turned her head to the side slightly and spoke.

"Do you think you can handle it, Jasper? I barely can. I shouldn't burden you or anyone else with my problems."

"Bella, we're all worried about you. Why do you think Emmett put on that ridiculous chicken suit?" I asked. "We all want to help you."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She started to walk away again but stopped when Jasper called out again.

"Bella, please let me in. You need to feel something other than pain. I can handle it. Just please let us help you."

Bella whirled around quickly. Suddenly Jasper keeled over, slumping down to the ground. He lost control of his power and sent massive waves of sadness and pain throughout the room.

I knelt down by Jasper, sobbing from Jasper's power and from seeing him suffer.

"Bella, please stop. I can't bear to see him suffer."

She looked at me. "He said he could handle it. You all said you could help." She looked around at all of us. "You lied."

"Bella, you shouldn't live like this," Jasper choked out. "You need to stop feeling this. Aren't you tried of being sad?"

Bella laughed bitterly. "Am I tired of being sad?" she repeated quietly. Her voice grew with every word she said after that. "So you want me to get over this pain and deal with the fact that my so-called family lied to me? You all lied to me for over a year! And what I've been seeing, the visions that have been messing with my head, are actually memories of the past." Her voice dropped to a near silent whisper. "And Edward could leave me at any moment." She dropped to her knees, silent once again. She stared blankly at the ground.

Jasper stopped sobbing and the waves of sadness and pain stopped. I looked at Edward.

_We'll leave you two alone._ I quickly grabbed Jasper's and Emmett's hands and dragged them both out of the room.

**Edward POV**

_We'll leave you two alone,_ Alice thought to me. She immediately took Jasper and Emmett out of the room with her.

Silence ensued. I stared at Bella, not knowing what to say. Eventually I stepped up to her, my arms outstretched, reaching for her.

"Don't," she whispered.

I stopped, dropping my arms. I knelt in front of her. "Bella, I never meant to hurt you. I love you. And I–"

"But you left me," she interrupted. "I remember that," she breathed.

"Bella, I left to protect you! I never wanted us to end up like this."

"End up like what?" she asked, lifting her head to look at me.

"Us, here, sad and broken-hearted."

"How are you broken-hearted? _You_ were the one who broke _my_ heart."

"I love you, Bella. I always have, I always will. Forever. When I left you, I thought I was protecting you from my world. Every second you spent with me was a danger to you. I thought that you could move on after I left and be happy. I can see now that I was wrong. I never thought things would turn out this way. Because of me, you were in the meadow when Laurent–"

"The meadow?" I looked at her strangely.

"I thought you remembered everything." She shook her head. "Then how did you know all of the things you told Victoria?"

"I only got little flashes of memories. Little tidbits of information here and there. Some of it Victoria told me herself. I guessed some of the blanks in between but apparently I was right."

"And convinced her and all of us, too."

She nodded. "I didn't get much though. It was only when you kissed me did I get a memory. You can figure out how many memories I could get and how little information they would give me. Part of the reason I was sad was because I didn't know Charlie. And now I never will." She looked at the ground again.

I lifted her chin with my finger. "I can fix that. I may not know much, but I do remember everything you told me from your human days." I smiled. "I'll tell you about your life."

(A/N: We all know her story so I'll just skip it.)

"So then I lied to you in the most horrendous way and then said goodbye. I never saw you again until that day in Canada when I kissed you for the first time in months." I chuckled, remembering the situation. "I probably shocked you, too."

"It was fine, really. I couldn't figure out why you did it, but I guess I know now. Did all of that really happen?"

"Yes, Bella."

"So what do we do now?"

"What do you want to do?"

She fell silent, thinking it through. "I'm going to need some time."

She took something out of her pocket. She took my hand and put something in my palm, closing my fingers around it. I uncurled my fingers curiously and was surprised to find my mother's ring.

"Bella–"

"I think you should take it back. At least for now. Until I decide what to do."

I put it back in her hand, keeping my hand gently wrapped around hers. "You keep it. It'll always be yours. Now and forever."

She looked at me for a few seconds before nodding once. I stared at her face, not willing to accept that I may have lost her.

"One last thing," I whispered, leaning closer. I quickly pressed my lips to hers for a brief second, pulling back as quickly as I had leaned in. I stood up hastily and whispered, "I'm sorry, Bella." I turned to leave, tearing my eyes away from her shocked face.

I was nearly to the doorway when she spoke.

"Wait."

I stopped and turned around slowly. Bella was approaching me slowly. I couldn't decipher the emotion in her eyes. She stood in front of me and whispered quietly.

"I need to see something."

She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against mine. I was shocked but kissed her back softly. She pulled away after a moment.

She looked at me, love shining in her eyes. Her face broke out into a smile and she threw herself at me, hugging me tightly.

"Don't ever leave me again, Edward. Please don't leave me. I love you, Edward."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bella loved me. She wanted me. I smiled widely and held her tightly. I kissed her head and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"I won't leave you again, Bella. I promise. I love you, Bella."

A/N: So Bella had her little epiphany at the end there, and that's the last chapter! Only the epilogue left. Miraculously, I have already written the epilogue. Can guess one of the memories that Bella remembers (they are both really groups of memories with a prevalent feeling)? I'll post the epilogue soon. Hope to see more reviews! Thanks to everyone who read my first fanfic!


	28. Epilogue Complete

A/N: So I'll tell you the memories from the two kisses here.

The first kiss, Bella sees her depression after Edward leaves. The second kiss shows her all the happy times that Edward or Bella has said 'I love you' to the other.

The last entry to Missing Pieces. Enjoy!

**Epilogue – Complete**

Seventeen years later...

**Bella POV**

"And our last performance is Isabella Cullen."

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I stood at one side of the stage at the edge of the curtains. I gripped my guitar tighter, my nerves growing rapidly as I looked out to the large audience. I was about to follow my urge to run when I caught Edward's gaze.

He smiled at me and immediately calmed my nerves. I smiled back, loosening my grip on my guitar. I took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage.

I sat down on the chair in the center and positioned my guitar and the microphone before I spoke into it.

"Hey everyone. I wrote this song for a very special person in my life. I hope you like it."

(A/N: "You Set Me Free" by Michelle Branch.)

_Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless_

_No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free_

_There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
You make me restless_

_You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
there in the dark_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free_

_When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free_

Thunderous applause greeted me at the end of my performance. I smiled broadly and then quickly got off the stage, not wanting the attention.

I let out a sigh of relief once I was backstage. My period of relaxation didn't last long since three shrieking girls came up to me, two vampires and one human.

"That was great, Bella!" Rosalie said, smiling widely.

"Awesome!" Alice shouted, jumping excitedly.

"You were fantastic!" Jennifer hugged me.

I smiled back at all of them. "Thanks, guys. I really couldn't have done it without you."

Jennifer scoffed. "We didn't do a thing. It was all you out there."

I bit my lip, embarrassed. "Thanks."

"You have to come over to my house sometime! You've lived in Chicago for five months. Five months you've spent as my best friend and you've never been over to my house or met my parents!" She grabbed my hand and looked at me pleadingly. "My mom's been dying to see you. Please?"

I looked at her and smiled apologetically. "I don't think I'm ready to see Renee yet, or Phil. I'm sorry. Maybe next time."

"You always say that," Jennifer pouted.

"Jennifer!" a girl called from the nearest exit.

Jennifer looked over and the other girl waved her over.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I have leave. My parents want me home early and Michelle's giving me a ride. But I know you'll come over soon," she said teasingly, winking at me. I waved goodbye to my half-sister as she walked away.

Rosalie and I turned to Alice.

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Alice said. Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "I just said that I could get you to go over to her house when she asked me."

I sighed, shaking my head at her disapprovingly. "Alice, we have to be careful around her. And around Renee and Phil. What if they figure something out? They don't even know that I'm still around."

"Relax, it'll be fine. Renee won't suspect anything. She'll just have a mini-breakdown and then treat you as the daughter she lost years ago. Phil will go along with her since you will make her very happy. Neither one will suspect a thing as long as the rest of us stay out of their sights."

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Why do you ever doubt me?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Alice. But I still don't know why Renee and Phil can't see the rest of you."

"Because Renee knows us, remember? We're supposed to be in our thirties according to her. It will raise her suspicions if she sees us."

"I'm just glad I can see my mom again."

A pair of familiar arms wrapped around me. I leaned into them and smiled up at my husband.

"You've been watching her almost every day since we've moved here, love," he pointed out.

"Well I never got to talk to her face to face. I don't know what goes through her head, Mr. Mind-reader," I teased.

He laughed. "Let's go home. Emmett and Jasper are waiting in the car."

When we got home, it was already dark, a time when humans would normally be sleeping. The other couples went straight upstairs. Edward headed toward the stairs too, but I pulled him to his piano in the corner of the living room.

"Play for me," I said.

He smiled. "Which song?"

"The one you played at our wedding, seventeen years ago."

"I'd be happy to."

Edward started playing and then I was pulled into my memories.

Edward proposed to me again and we got married soon after. I quickly regained my memories over the years since Edward and I have been inseparable. Now, when I kissed Edward, I saw a happy memory. Human or vampire.

I found out that Renee was pregnant and living in Jacksonville. I kept track of Renee and my new half-sister, Jennifer. When they moved to Chicago a year ago, I hoped that I could finally see them. The family moved to Chicago a few months ago. We enrolled in school again and I befriended Jennifer. I loved my sister from the start. The rest of the family took a liking to her, too. She was wary of us at first, but we connected almost instantly. We became best friends but I still avoided Renee and Phil just in case.

I thought back to the beginning of my vampire years. When my memories were gone, the Cullens were sad, and I was depressed. I thought how things had changed since then and smiled. Everything was perfect now. My memories are back, my heart is whole, and my entire family is together again. Every missing piece is right back where it belongs.

Edward's song ended and he brought me out of my thoughts.

"And what are you smiling about?"

I smiled wider and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Kiss me and I'll show you," I whispered.

**The End**

A/N: I'll start writing another story soon, but I don't know when I'll be posting. Hope you'll read my next story! Thanks again to all my loyal readers and reviewers!

Here's the summary for my next story, Death:

Fifty years after the Cullens leave, Bella is a vampire with a deadly talent. When their paths cross, will they discover her secret? Will Edward be able to save her and regain her love, or will she find a way out of her suffering... permanently?


End file.
